Regesten Testamente
'252 Testamentregesten aus Großpolen aus dem Zeitraum 1803 - 1897' In Memoriam Włodzimierz Dworzaczek zum 25. Todesjahr ''' [http://de.szlachta.wikia.com/wiki/Regesten '''zurück] Struktur der Einträge: Laufende Nummer (Nummer des Buches) 1 Agnieszka z Lipskich Baranowska, lat 71, ur. w Kaliszu, żona nieżyj. Stanisława. Zmarła w Poznaniu 1890.15/XII. Test. z dn.1875.8/IV w Choryni. Ogólna sukc. (pozost. pien. i meble) c. Stanisława Baranowska. Legaty w ruchom. najst. wnuk Stefan Taczanowski (chrześniak, syn córki Anieli) bibliotekę, Rodryk Dunin, najst. syn córki Marii. W/m. Stefan Taczanowski nie żyje. W test. swoim patrz l. p. 204. sporządzonym w dn. 1884.12/VI i otw. 1890.28/VII ustanowił spadkob.: a) matkę generałową Taczanowską z domu Baranowską, b) siostrę Stanisławę zam. Koczorowską z Dębna, c) kuzynkę Emilię z Tacznowskich hr. Mycielską. W aktach podanie sukcesorów zmarłej Agnieszki z 1891.2/V, że nie pozostawiła już ani gotówki ani papierów wart. Biblioteka jeszcze przed śmiercią wnuka Stefana została mu podarowana i wcielona do księgozbioru w Choryni. Również ostrzymał legat wnuk Rodryk. 1) 2 Izabella Bardzka z domu Jaraczewska. Test. dat. 1892.1/IX w Poznaniu. Testatorka (rozwiedz. z mężem Bolesławem na skutek jego winy) ustanawia spadkobiercami dzieci swoje z małż. z w/w Bolesławem, syna Józefa i córkę Marię, które dziedziczą w równych częściach. W razie śmierci jednego z dzieci przed zawarciem związku małż. (przez dzieci) część jego przechodzi na drugie. Gdyby oboje dzieci zmarły przed zawarciem związków małż., to jedynym spadkobiercą ustanawia brata swego Wiktora Jaraczewskiego, prokuratora. Na opiekunów powołuje Juliusza Meyera, instruktora mlecz. i w/w brata Wiktora. W razie gdyby były mąż rościł pretensje do opiekuństwa i sąd opiekuńczy musiałby mu je przyznać w myśl wymagań prawnych, to w takim razie wyklucza go stanowczo od najmniejszego nawet udziału w zawiadywaniu spuścizną czy rozporządzaniu chociażby jej częścią, pozostawiając zarząd w rękach wymienionych wyżej pana Meyera i brata Wiktora. 3 Antonina z Ostrowskich Chlebowska (I voto Kozłowska). Test. (w/g odpisu urz.) z 1887.8/VI sporz. w Pozn. (unieważnia wszystkie poprzednie łącznie z kodycylami). Spadkobiercy: 1. syn Tomasz Kozłowski, którego równocz. wyłącza od udziału, ponieważ już tyle odebrał ileby mu się ze spadku należało. Patrz p. 10. 2. syn Maksym. Kozłowski: tak samo j. w. p. 1. 3. syn Antoni Kozłowski 9 tys. mk. (na poczet schedy) patrz. p. 10.4. córka Józefa z Kozłowskich Karczewska, wdowa, 15 tys. mar. (na poczet schedy); dzieci po zmarłej córce Lucynie z Kozłowskich Wilkońskiej: 5. Halina Wilkońska 15 tys. mk, p. pkt 11 i 13.6. Wanda z Wilkońskich Milewska 15 tys. mk. patrz p. 13.7. Luidgarda Wilkońska 6 tys. mk. patrz. pkt. 11 i 13.8. Wiesław Wilkoński 6 tys. mk. patrz p. 13.9. dzieciom syna Maksym. Kozłowskiego suma zahipotekowana na Dulsku oraz suma, którą Maksym. winien jest jej z rewersu. 10 Wszystko, co się ze spadku zostanie po wypłac. sum powyższych otrzymuje s. Antoni Kozłowski z tym jednak życzeniem aby wszystko z wyj. wyznaczon. mu 9 tys. oddał bratu Tomaszowi. 11. Kapitalik 600 mk. na młynie w Inowrocławskim nie podlega podziałowi, a przeznacza się procent od niego na utrzymanie grobu i grobowca w Górze. patrz p. 12.11. Ruchomości - wnuczka Halina Wilkońska, ktora w/g ustnego rozporządzenia podzieli się z siostrą Luidgardą. Egzekutor Dr. Ignacy Zielewicz. Kodycyl datowany w Środzie 1892.15/VII. 12. Jan Zielewicz - akcja na młynie w Inowrocławskim. 13. Wnuki: Wiesława Landen, Włodzimierz Karczewski (dla Ludgardy), Halina Nowicka, Wanda Milewska, Antonina Landen. Wskazania do podziału ruchomości. Testament otwarto w postępow. z dn. 1892.30/VII w Pozn. na wniosek radcy san. Dr. Zielewicza i adwok. Trąmpczyńskiego z Pozn. Antonina Chlebowska zm. 1892.20/VII Tytuł. jest jakoż ona radcy miejsk. Wnuczka Wanda z Wilkońskich Milewska wspomniana jest jako żona dzierżawcy dóbr. ryc. Bieganowo pod Środą. (Antonina wdowa po Kozłowskim wyszła za mąż za Leona Chlebowskiego) 4 Wanda Bułakowska, z domu Stentzel, wdowa, handl. Pozn. Złożyła testam. w dn. 1896.9/VII, a odebrała 1912.24/I. Z raportu komornika w Pozn. z dn. 1912.6/II wynika, że nie była w stanie zapłacić kosztów 4 mk. 80 f. Komornik stwierdza w/g własnych spostrzeżeń i zasięgniętych informacji jej niezdolność płatn. Poza niezbędnymi przedmiotami nic nie posiada. 5 Florjan Chełmicki, właśc. dóbr ryc. i Waleria, Edmunda z Rutkowskich, z Bzowa, pow. Czarnków. Złożyli testam. w dniu 1882.3/VIII. Odebrali 1905.10/VI (prosili o odesłanie do Zakrzew, p. Klecko) 6 Leon Chlebowski, Stadtrath i Stadtälteste, lat 85, ur. Stara Górzyca p. Birnbaum. Syn nieżyj. właśc. dóbr. ryc. Michała i Anny z Komorowskich. Żon. z Antoniną z Ostrowskich. Zm. w Pozn. 1887.6/III. Test. datow. w Pozn. 1883.30/V. Wykonawcy test. Wład. Jażdżewski, król. rzecznik i notariusz i Ignacy Zielewicz, doktór med. z Pozn. 1. Uniwersalna spadkobierczyni żona Antonina. Spadek meble i około 60 tys. mk. w pap. proc. Pochowanym być życzy sobie w m. Zaniemyślu w grobowcu Karczewskich. Widziałby chętnie, aby ostatnią przysługę oddał duchowny protest, dobrze mówiący po polsku, sprowadzony do Poznania z Zychlina pod Koninem przez Ant. Kozłowskiego lub z Prażuch pod Turkiem przez Leona Urbanowskiego. W metryce śmierci figuruje jako katolik. Żona Antonina I voto Kozłowska Legaty: 1. Siostrz. Pulcherya Preyss w Osieku pod Brodnicą (Strassburg) 1.500 mk 2. Siostrz. Emilia Trzebińska w Inowrocławiu 1.500 mk. 3. siostrz. Julia Bulińska w Polszcze, w okol. Torunia 3.000. 4. Anna w Kurzynie, st. córka siostrz. Leokadii Urbanowskiej 1.000 Wanda w Warsz. za Preyssem, mł. córka j. w. 1.000. 5. Felicja Dembińska (pupilka) w Węgiercach pod Inowrocławiem, córka siostrz. Albina Kozłowskiego 1.500. 6. Aniela Walewska w Woźnikach pod Grodziskiem, st. córka pasierba Włodzim. Kurnatowskiego z Owińsk 1.000 Maryla Szafarkiewicz, mł. córka j. w. w Warsz. 2.000. 7. pasierbica Leokadja Parczewska w Klasztorze na Wildzie 1.200. 8. Anna Karśnicka (chrześn. i wychow.) w Widawie za Kaliszem, córka Leokadii j. w. 3.000. 9. Antoni (chrześn.) syn Anny j. w. 1.500. 10. Pasierbowa Bolesławowa Kurnatowska w Warsz. 2.000. 11. Halina córka pasierba Ludw. Kurnatowskiego w Pozn. 1.200 Wanda córka j. w. 1.200 Jadwiga (chrześn.), córka j. w. 1.800. 12. Włodzimierz (chrześn.) syn pasierbicy Józefy Karczewskiej w Czarnotkach pod Zaniemyślem 1.500, Konst. Mikulska w Borkach pow. Radom, córka j. w. Józefy, 900 Wiesława Landen w Romanowie pod Błaszkami, córka Józefy, 900 Celina, Marianna i Antonina przy matce Józefie w Kaliszu 2.700. 13. Halina, córka pasierbicy Lucyny Wilkońskiej 1.500 Ludgarda córka j. w. 1.500 Wanda (chrześn. i wych.) córka j. w. 3.000. 14. Łucja st. córka pasierba Maksymiliana Kozłowskiego w Dulsku pod Inowrocławiem 900 Aldona, mł. córka j. w. (chrześniaczka) 1.500. 15. Janina i Stella, córki pasierba Anton. Kozłowskiego w Kruśnicy pod Koninem 1.800. 16. Franciszka Biernacka, krewna na założ. warsztatu przez pamięć i wdzięczność dla jej śp. ojca Michała 1.500. 17. dla ubogich m. Pozn. 300 Test. podpis. Lew Hippolit z Wybranowa Poraj Chlebowski Kodycyl. dat. w Pozn. 1884.1/IV. Wskutek przewidywań, że Józefa Karczewska nie utrzyma się w Czarnotkach (gniazdo famil.) oraz nieporozumień po śmierci pasierba Ludwika Kurnatowskiego wyrobił w Dozorze Kościelnym polsko-ewang. parafii Latowice pod Ołobokiem w pow. wolanowskim przyjęcie do grobu skuzynowanych z nim Kosecckich w dobrach Kęszyce tejże parafii. Uwaga: wspomn. uprzednio Ant. Kozłowski z Zychlina jest pasierbem, a Leon Urbanowski z Prażuch wnukiem. Krewna Franciszka Biernacka zmieniła zawód życia i niepotrzebny już jej legat przeznacza dla jej brata Michała. Kodycyl z dn. 1884.27/IV zawiera legat dla gminy m. Pozn. w kwocie 6 tys. mk. Procenta od niego przeznacza się na zakup w dn. 24 grudnia każdego roku kołaczy (strucli) dla podziału między dziećmi 300 najbardz. potrzebuj. rodzin m. Pozn. W 1905.29/IX zwraca się, jako spadkobierca, o wydanie odpisu testam. Stan. Lisowski (piekarz), Michalinowo pod Amsee Leon w kwietn. 1875 nazwany jest Kurator Kassy Jeneralnego Ziemstwa w Pozn. 7 Marcell! Brzeski, nauczyciel głuchoniem. złożył testam. 1883.29/XII., a odebrał 1897.18/XII. 8 Julianna Dowiat, z domu Kaschade. Ur. w Ostrowo, wdowa po urzędn. Sąd. Fryder. Dowiat. Zmarła w Pozn. 1880.13/VII w wieku 77 lat. 9 Witalis Bogucki (Büreauassistent) i żona Emilia z domu v. Herman, z Pozn. Zgłaszają ostatnią wolę 1879.10/II. do prot. sąd. w Berlinie. Mieszkają w Poznaniu, ale nie żyją w obowiązującej tam wspólnocie maj. Emilia jest drugą żoną. Pierwszą była Eleonora Kardolińska, od której żyją jeszcze dzieci: 1) Tadeusz Bogucki, obecnie w zaborze ros., Krzyżowniki pod Kutnem, 2) Nepomucen Bogucki, Ameryka, 3) Helena Bogucka, zam. Hulewicz, Ostrowo. Z drugiej żony żyje tylko jedna córka Witalia Stanisława, którą wyznaczają spadkobierczynią, ponieważ jeszcze nic na poczet spadku nie otrzymała. Zmarł w Poznaniu 1879.10/V. Był tłumaczem w Sądzie. Emeryt. Z listu Henryki Thomas z N. Yorku, 1880.26/I (po niemiecku) wynika, że Nepomucen (którego pielęgnowała od lat i nazywa nieszczęśliwym) znajduje się od 6 mies. w szpitalu Wards Island. 10 Franc. Bogusławski, kupiec, 43 l., ur. w Pinne żon. z Marią (z d. Lchmann), zmarł 1875.20/V. Testam. 1865.4/V w Poznaniu. W test. żona Maria figuruje, że jest z domu Müller. Dzieci niepełnol. Wanda i Władysław. Jeden z opiekunów Wiktor Loga, kupiec 11 Winc. Wojc. Bogusławski, 45 l. Eisenb.-Bau- Betriebsinspector, zam. w Brunświku, zmarł w Pozn. 1892.29/X. Ur. w Kawczynsku, pow. Meseritz. Żon. z Heleną z d. Gościcką. Syn nieżyj. Właśc. ziemsk. Aleksandra i Antoniny z d. Kawicka, zam. ostatnio w Kawczynsku. Winc. Wojc. i Helena bezdzietni. Siostra zmarłego Anna zam. Ekowska, brat Telesfor, właśc. ziemski w Przybysław. pod Louisenfeld, pow. Inowrocław, siostra Helena zam. Niesiołowska, Szarlej pod Łojewo, brat Stanisław, Żyrzyn pod Nową Aleksandrią Puławy w b. zab. ros., siostra Bronisława Zbonikowska w Obersitzko, brat Alojzy w Warsz. (Ludwik Spiess i Syn) Helena, wdowa po Winc., wyszla ponownie za mąż 1896.21/V za W. Łebińskiego, dr. fil., w Pozn. 12 Edmund Bojanowski, bezżenny. Ma m. i. kapitalik na gruncie zwanym Boreczek we wsi Koszkowie, pow. śremski 3.000 tal. W testam. opubl. w Pozn. 1871.8/IX, a sporz. 1869.23/III, wymienia Konst. Szczanieckiego, z Międzychoda, pow. śremskiego, Anton. Błociszewskiego z Przesławia. Ma brata przyr. Teofila Wilkońskiego. Edmund zmarł 1871.7/VIII w Górka Duchowna, pow. Kościan 13 Emilia z Zaborowskich Bojanowska, wdowa, z Garby. Zmarła tamże 1881.7/XI. Córki Ksawera i Anna zam. Grabowska Bronisławowa. W lipcu 1878 Ksawera mieszkała w Garby, Anna w Warsz. Stan maj. Emilii 24.000 mk. na 2 parcelach w Garby i ruchom. 14 Jadwiga z hr. Grabowskich żona Stan. Brezy. Zmarła 1870.4/VIII w Więckowicach par. Niepruszewo. Testam. z dn. 1870.19/V. Z małż. ze Stanisławem, właśc. dóbr ryc., dzieci nie ma. Wspólności maj. nie mają. Spadkob.: 1. Mąż Stanisław- prawo dożyw. użytkowania kapitału. 2. Ojciec hr. Edward Grabowski (obecnie podrużuj. we Francji) - prawna cząstka obowiązkowa, ewent. wypłac. przez męża Stan. 3. Po śmierci męża Stan. kapitał przypada Włodzimierzowi Czpskiemu liczącemu 6 mies., syn. właśc. dóbr ryc. Kazim. hr. Czapskiego w Słupach pod Szubinem. Legaty: 1. Katol. Kościół, Niepruszewo, 2. Kat. Kośc. Grylewo, 3. służąca. Matka Jadwigi- nieżyj. Józefa hr. Grabowska, rodzeństwo nieżyj.- Włodzimierz i Izabella Grabowscy Mąż Stan. obowiąz. jest skasować w Więckowicach gościniec i na jego miejscu założyć dom ochronkowy. Z kapitałów po śmierci męża Stan., Włodzimierz ma wypłacić 3.000 tal. Hortensji Tyszkiewicz (zakonnica Józefina Teresa) w klaszt. Karmel. Bosych w Pozn. Gdyby Hortensja nie dożyła spadku, przypada on w/w Klasztorowi. W razie skasowania klasztoru lub innych dla Klasztoru przeszkód powyższy spadek przechodzi na własność Włodzimierza Czapskiego. 15 Józef Breza, Właśc. domu na ul. Królewskiej nr. 20 w Pozn. składał testam. 1875.9/IX. Odebrał go 1875.26/XI. Zmarł 1877.16/VIII 16 Józef Breza, dziedzic dóbr. Więckowice i żona Konstancja z Mycielskich. Testam. (2 oddzielne) dn. 1847.18/XI. Wycof. 1855.23/XI. Następny (tylko jego), złożony 1855.23/XI, przyczym jest mowa o nim jako o właśc. ziemsk. oraz z Ceradz Nowy został wycofany 1874.6/XI. W tym czasie mieszka w Pozn. na Królewskiej 20 (patrz poprz. poz.) 17 Maksymilian Breza. zm. 1890.10/VI w Więckowicach. Testam. dat. 1884.21/III, Ceradz Dolny. Rentier. Tożsamość stwierdza właśc. dóbr. Anna Breza z domu hr. Czapska. Nieżonaty. Uniwersalna spadkob. Anna Stablewska z domu Breza w Ceradz Dolny, siostrzenica. Legaty: 1. Anna Stablewska, 22 letnia Córka uniw. spadkob. W Ceradzu Doln. 2. Michalina Mogielnicka, z domu Breza. W Warszawie. 3. Teofil Breza, brat. w Warszawie 4. Joanna Breza, niezamężna siostra, W Warszawie. 5. Na cele dobrocz. na ręce Ireny Łuszczewskiej w Pozn. 18 Karol Brodawski. Pod datą 1863.24/IV właśc. dóbr Pawłowo, pow. Wągrowiec. Żona Aniela z Gregorów. Dzieci: Aleksander, Paweł i Zygmunt. Testam. z 1863.24/IV w Pozn. Uniwersalna spadkob. żona Anna. Opiekun Wilhelm Lossow, dzierż. we wsi Starozanowie pod Neklą, a w razie nieprzyjęcia przez niego lub jego śmierci Władysław Szółdrzyński z Siernik w pow. wągrow. lub w razie podobnego wypadku j. w. Modest Grabowski w Poznaniu. Testam. otworz. przez Sąd Grodzki w Pozn. 1936.1/V. Nikt się nie zjawił. 19 Leopold Brodowski. Pod datą 1826.16/VI dzierżawca z Kleszczewo pod Lissa. Pod datą 1828.15/IX, że Leopold po upływie dzierżawy na św. Jana 1827 r. udał się do Grutz - Głogów na Doln. Śląsku. Po 56 latach Sąd 1883.13/IV otwierał testam. i z powrotem zapieczętował. Testam. z 1826.15/VI. w Poznaniu. W chwili sporządz. testam. nieżonaty. Rodzice mają jeszcze dzieci. Spadkobiercy (sumy lokowanej na hypot. maj. Psary Ludwika Brodawskiego): 1. panna Kordula Opitz Boberfeld na Wytosław, (najst. córka z pierwsz. małż. Teodora Boberfeld Opitz, Grabiniec w Król. Polsk. 2. Oberamtmann Paschne, gen. dzierżawca dóbr Storchnest 3. Służący Samuel Graupe Pozostały majątek z czegokolwiek by się składał: dwojgu jedynego rodzeństwa: 4. brat lejtenant Fryderyk Brodowski w 19 pułku piech. w miejscu. 5. siostra Jeanette, zam. za lejtenantem Velsen w/m. Testament podpisał Gottlieb Albert Ferdinand Philip Leopold von Brodowski. 20 Maksymiljan hr. Bniński z Pamiątkowa. Testam. dat. 1855.8/XI w Pozn. Sukcesorzy - dzieci Emilia i Jan z małż. z ś. p. Seweryną z Żółtowskich. Opiekunowie: Edm. Żółtowski z Myszkowa i Adolf hr. Bniński z Ćmachowa w pow. szamotulskim. Ewent. Franc. Żółtowski z Niechanowa w pow. gniezn. Not. z 1912.2/X. o testam. z przed 56 laty i zarz. urzęd. otwarcia. 21. Emilia hr. Bnińska z domu Łącka. Testam. złoż. w Pozn. 1846.25/VI. Wycof. 1864.13/IV. W akcie z 1864.16/III wymien. mąż Ignacy hr. Bniński z Samostrzel. 22. Marianna z Gąsiorowskich hr. Bnińska. Zm. 1840.25/III. Testam. dat 1833.17/VI w Pozn. Wykonawcy mąż i dzieci. Posiada posag na dobrach męża Polenswiesz i sumy na dobrach Samostrzel w W. Ks. Pozn. Spadkob.: 1) 7 dzieci i mąż Józef z prawem dożyw. użytk. 2. Antoni Gustaw Chateau. Testam. otwier. w postęp. z 1890.22/I i w akt.jest w odp. niem. Orig. odesł. do Sądu w Wyżysk. 23. Maria hr. Bnińska z Samostrzel, pow. Wyżysk. Testam. złoż. 1893.4/XI i wycof. 1896.4/III 24. Bolesław Bronikowski. Rentier.Testam. dat. 1874.18/II. Otw. przez Sąd Gr. 1936.3/XII. Na postęp. nikt się nie zjawił. 1) Uniwers. spadkob. Tad. Bronikowski, syn Hipolita. Siostrz. testat. 2. Dożywotnio procenty od kapit. znajduj. się na dobrach ryc. Kosieczyn (Kuschten) pow. międzyrz. Joannie Weldner z Poz. 3. W razie śmierci uniw. spadk. przed 24 r. życia - drugi siostrz. Stan. Bronikowski, syn Stanisława. Kurator i egzek. Maciej Stablewski z Kazimierz, Król. polskie. 25. Telesfor Bronikowski. Rentjer. Poznań. Złożył testam. dn. 1874.14/III i wycofał 1885.16/II 26. Telesfor Bronikowski, właśc. dóbr ryc. Kosieczyn (Kuschten), pow. międzyrz. Złożył testam. 1866.2/X. Odebrał 1885.16/II 27. Stan. Bronikowski, właśc. dóbr. Żona Antonina z Radońskich. Jedyne dziecko Marja. Testam. dat. 1863.13/IV. w Pozn. (Otwarty 1936.17/IV przez Sąd Grodzki w Pozn.). Dziedzic wsi Karnej, pow. babim. Z żoną wspólności maj. nie ma. Uniw. spadkob. córka Marja. Opiekun Kazim. Nużychowski dziedz. dóbr Granówku, a w razie niemożn. brat Telesfor Bronikowski z Wilkowa. Żona - dożywocie na całej pozostałości z tym, że z chwilą osiągn. przez Marję pełnol. lub wyjścia zamąż ma jej wypłacić 12.000 tal. 28. Rudolf Oppeln Bronikowski, Kapitan pierwszego zachpruskiego pułku grenadierów nr. 6. Testam. dat. 1866.31/V, grussau. Otw. 1937.12/IV przez Sąd Gr. w Pozn. Spadkob. żona Adelheid, z domu Käsemattel oraz synowie Kurt i Erich. 29. (patrz także l. p. 32.) Rosalia Biskupska z domu Sroczyńska, Pozn. Wdowa. Zm. 1901.30/V w Podgai w wieku 70 l. (w akcie zgonu figuruje z domu Kędzierska). Testam. z 1894.3/II. Wyłączna spadkob. owdow. córka Hel. z Biskupskich Bukowiecka (w akcie z 1901.19/VII jest zamężna powtórnie za Stan. Niedrowskim właśc. dóbr Podgai pod Mogilno). Syn Kazimierz b. Dienstmann 6 tys. mk. Albertyna Sroczynska, wychow. 1.200 mk. Córka Helena w roku 1871 miała ok. 23 lat, a syn Kazim. 8 lat. Mąż Rozalii, kupiec ex typho, 53 l. zm. 1871.5/V. Pozostały jeszcze inne dzieci i wnuk. Helena w marcu 1870 figuruje jako żona Gastwirth Ludwika Bukowieckiego. patrz Mateusz Biskupski l. p. 32 30 Julian Bukowiecki, rentier. Poznań.Żona Natalia z Zakrzewskich. Dzieci (w 1882 r. małol.): Wanda, Halina, Bogumiła, Jadwiga, Mieczysław i August. Julian ojciec zmarł 1896.25/VII w wieku lat 63 w Pozn. Testam. dat. 1882.20/VI w Pozn. Podział w/g przepisów prawa z dożywociem na całej pozostałości dla żony. W razie gdyby żona nie objęła opieki opiekunem ma być Zygmunt Szułdrzyński z Lubasza pow. czarnkowski. Syn Mieczysław w lipcu 1896 Landwirt zam. w Zelice, pow. Wągrowiec. Ojciec Julian Wojciech urodził się w (Wirsitz) jako syn Augusta Bukowieckiego, Landwirt w stanie spocz., zm. w Grunzig, dobra ryc. w pow. międzyrz. i Józefy z Doręgowskich, zmarłej w Poznaniu. Matka Natalia, żona Juliana w lipcu 1896 już nie żyje (zmarła w Zelicach) 31 Antonina Biskupska. 76 lat. Zm. w Pozn. 1897.5/I. Córka właśc. dóbr ryc. Józefa zm. w Trzecielinie i Antoniny z hr. Potockich Biskupskich. Testam. dat. 1889.24/X w Pozn. Gen. sukcesor bratanek Eugeniusz Biskupski, na Politechn. we Lwowie, syn ś. p. Dr. Feliksa Biskupskiego, zm. w Sieradzu w Król. P. i Antoniny z Sęczkowskich w Kaliszu. Majątek w pap. wart., złocie i srebrze, ubraniu i meblach. Legaty: 1. Św. Marcin, 2. Św. Marc. 9.000 mk. z obowiązkiem płacenia procentów służącej do śmierci. Egzek. Dr. Wacław Zaremba, zam. w Pierzchnie pod Środą. Eugeniusz Biskupski w styczniu 1897 podaje miejsce zam. Gruszka w gub. Podolskiej 32 Mateusz Biskupski, kupiec ex typho. Żona Rozalia ze Sroczyńskich (patrz l. p. 29) zm. 1871.5/V w Pozn. w wieku 53 l. Testam. 1870.10/III obojga małż. datow. w Pozn. Dzieci: 1) Helena za Ludwikiem Bukowieckim, Gastwirth, 2) Roman, 3) Pelagia za Winc. Klichowskim, garncarz i właśc., 4) Seweryn, 5) Kazimierz. Pelagia w maju 1871 nie żyje, pozostawiła syna Ignacego Konrada. 33 Emilia Biesiekierska z domu Mikorska, wdowa po pułk. Mąż Stanisław. Zmarła 1889.5/XI w Pozn. Testam. złoż. 1878.20/XII, wycof. 1881.12/IV Testam. złoż. 1871.15/V otw. przez Sąd gr. 1936.10/XII Z mężem wspólność maj. Dzieci żyjących nie ma. Uniw. spadk. męża. Stan maj.: 60.000 tal., ulokowanych na dobrach ziemskich Pakosław w pow. bukowskim (10.000), Michorzewo, pow. j. w. (20.000) Karmin w pow. pleszewskim (12.000) Czarnuszka, pow. pleszewski (10.000), Linde (Linie) w pow. bukowskim (8.000); akcje 400 tal., rewers Tertuliana Stablewskiego 3.000 tal.; dom w Pozn. na ul. Berlinskiej nr. 30 (wart. 20.000 tal.); przedmioty złote i srebrne i inne rzeczy ruch. Uniwers. spadkob. siostrzenica Teofila ze Zbijewskich Taczanowska z Siedlemina pod Jarocinem (10.000). Legaty: 1) Helena z Biesiekierskich Grodzicka z Chromowoli pod Aleksandrowem w Polsce (8.800 tal.), 2) Synowie obydwaj brata męża testatorki Mariana Maks. Biesiekierski (Bank Kwilecki i Potocki) i Marian (miejsce pobytu nieznane) po 8.000 tal.; 3) wnuki rodzeństwa ś. p. męża, tj. dzieci Romana Biesiekierskiego z Ustaszewa pod Zninem, Anny z Biesiekierskich Słupskiej, Józefy z Biesiekierskich Kraszewskiej (miejsce zam. ich niezn.), Adolfa Biesiekierskiego (miejsce ich zam. niezn.) 14.000 tal. do podziału w równ. częściach, 4) chrześniacy męża: a) Zygm. Słupski, syn Anny z Biesiekierskich w Skolimowie pod Piasecznem, b) Emilia Grodzicka, córka Heleny z Biesiekierskich w Chromowoli, c) Hanna Biesiekierska, córka Adolfa (miejsce jej pobytu niezn.), Każde po 1.000 tal, 5) Emilia Suchorska, córka Julii ze Zbijewskich w Borkowie pod Kaliszem 2.000 tal., a w razie śmierci przed zamążpójśc. legat spada na Kazimierę Suchorską córkę Heleny ze Zbijewskich względnie w takim samym wypadku śmierci na dzieci Teofili ze Zbijewskich Taczanowską, 6) brat Aleks. Mikorski w Rudnikach pod m. Wartą (Król. P.) 2.000 tal., 7) Siostra Elżbieta z Mikorskich Zychlińska w Maszewie pod m. Wartą 2.000 tal., 8) Maria z Mikorskich Bojanowska, córka Edmunda 2.000 tal., 9) Anna z Mikorskich Mikorska, córka Edmunda 2.000 tal. 10) Henr. Mikorski, syn Edmunda 2.000 tal., 11)Franc. Mikorski, syn Edmunda z Kruchowa mogiln. 2.000 tal., 12) Maria Biesiekierska, córka Romana z Ustaszewa 2.000 tal., 13) Regina, córka Adolfa Biesiekierskiego (miejsce jej pob. niezn.) 1.000 tal. 14) Leontyna z Mikorskich Siemiątkowska, siostra testat. w Wojsławicach (Król. P.) procenty od kapit. 10.000 tal., który po śmierci Leontyny przechodzi na wymien. w pkt. 9, 10, 8, 11 (pkt. 8, 9, 10, 11, miejsce pobytu niezn.) po 2.000 tal. i 2.000 na dzieci Teofili Zbijewskich Taczanowskiej w Siedleminie. Egzek. test. Stan. Stablewski z Zalesia, dyr. Jen. ziemstwa w Pozn. i Włodzim. Biesiekierski, dziedz. dóbr Płowiec pod Radziewem (Król. P.), ewent. Tertulian Stablewski z Szlachcina pod Środą. Wzmianka o test. z 1869.2/XII, który uchyla. Test. zachował się i został otwarty przez Sąd Grodzki 1937.13/IV. Na otw. nikt nie stanął. Stan maj. w/g test. z 1869.2/XII - 60.000 tal. ulokow. jak w test. pisanym 1871.13/V, akcje więcej na 500 tal. i dom z tą samą wart. Występuje siostra Kazimiera Zbijewska. Edmund Mikorski jest bratem testat. Anna jego córka jest żoną Napoleona Mikorskiego. Testam. datow. 1888.9/X. Uniw. spadkob. siostrzen. Teofila ze Zbijewskich, wdowa po Bolesł. Taczanowskim, a w razie jej wcześn. śmierci córki jej Gabriela, Zofia i Irena Taczanowskie. W porówn. z test. z 1871.13/V wymienione nowe nazwiska: Kurator Maciej Stablewski z Jaroszewa. Bronisława ze Sławoszewskich Grodzicka (Król. P.). Aniela Biesiekierska, żona Adolfa. Zofia z Mikorskich Lasocka, córka Józefa. Adam Biesiekierski, syn Adolfa. Kazimiera z Suchorskich Szamowska (siostra? Emilii, córki Julii ze Zbijewskich). Emilia z Grodzickich Waszkiewicz, Zofja z Grodzickich Szalkowska. Helena z Bojanowskich Iłowiecka. Włodzimierz Biesiekierski, syn Romana. Z dawnych figurują: Maria z Mikorskich Bojanowska, córka Edmunda. Helena Grodzicka w Chromowoli pod Aleksandrowem. Hanna Biesiekierska. Józefa z Biesiekierskich Kraszewska. Emilia Suchorska, córka Julii. Max i Marian synowie Marjana Biesiekierskiego. Franc. Mikorski, syn Edmunda. Stan maj. w/g test. z 1888.9/X nie określ. tak wyraźnie jak w poprzednich. Na legaty wyznacza: 46.000 rubli w listach zast., 252.000 mk. Dom w Pozn. ma być sprzedany. Egzekutor Gustaw Potworowski z Goli p. Gostyniew. W/g dokum. zgonu (zgłosz. przez Teofilę ze Zbijewskich Taczanowską) Emilia miała 80 lat, ur. w Sobótce, pow. Pleschen, córka prez. Sądu apel. Józefata Mikorskiego i Teofili z Siemiątkowskich. 34 Apolonia z Przystanowskich Biernacka, 50 lat, zmarła w Pozn. 1886.30/IV Ur. w Bialęzyn, pow. Oborniki, zam. była za Nikodemem, Musikmeister. Córka nieżyj. właśc. dóbr ryc. Maksa Przystanowskiego i nieżyj. Tekli z Bilewiczów. Testam. spisany 1886.22/III w Pozn. (testatorka wymieniona jest jako żona skrzypka wirtuoza). Jedyna spadkob. Helena Droste, siostrzenica i wychow., niezam. W razie nieobjęcia spadku jako następna siostrz. Anna Przystanowska, córka brata Hilarego w/m. Patrz l. p. 153 35 Maria Irena Chłapowska z domu hr. Łubienska, Zm. w Pozn. 1906.10/II Lat 52. Ur. w Rzymie. (Mąż radca sanit. Dr. Franc. Chłapowski) Testam. dat. 1895.13/VIII. Stan maj.: 1) 15 akcji cukrowni Hermanowskiej (w Król. P.) odziedzicz. po dziadku testat. ś. p. Henr. Lubienskim, wart. nomin. 3.750 r. s.; 2) 1/4 sumy 30.000 r. s. darowanej w dniu ślubu testatorce i jej rodzeństwu przez wuja Feliksa Sobańskiego. Dochód od tej sumy stanowi dożywocie matki testat. Konstancji Łubienskiej; 3) suma 20.000 r. s. po ś. p. Augustowej hr. Potockiej w pap. publ. złożon. w B. H. w Warsz.; 4) jedna akcja 500 mk. Cukrowni Kościańskiej otrzym. od męża; 5) suma darow. przez męża, zahypot. na jego dawnym domu we Wrocł.; 6) 7 akcji cukr. Hermanowskiej wart. nom. 1.750 r. s.; 7) około 8.000 rubli na rku bież. w Warsz.; 8) udział 5.000 rub. w papierni Myszkowskiej pod Częstoch.; 9) udział 1.000 fl. austr. w Sp. Nafty w Potoku w Galicji; 10) 5.000 fl. powierz. w Krakowie hr. Andrzejowi Potockiemu dla umieszcz. w jakimś przedsięb. kolej.; 11) 2.000 rub. i 1.000 fl. austr. w Sp. Truskawieckiej pod nazw. męża; 12) 5.000 mk. poż. na 5 % bratu hr. Janowi Lubienskiemu, 13) 3.000 mk. w pap. Handelsbank; 14) 3 akcje Banku Włośc. w Pozn. wart. nom. 900 mk.; 15) parę tys. mk. na r-ku; 16) obrazy, meble, trochę klejnotów. Wszystkie kapitały zawdzięcza przybranemu ojcu hr. Julianowi Łubieńskiemu i wdowie po nim Antoninie, która ją wychowała. Kapitały pochodzą ze sprzed. domu na Kruczej. Dłużna jest 4.000 rub. bratu Ludwikowi Łubieńskiemu i 1.000 Antoninie Łubieńskiej. Spadkob. ogólny mąż Franciszek Chłapowski. Dożywotnio 600 rub. rocznie dla Antoniny Łubienskiej. Po śmierci Antoniny otrzymuje to samo siostra Antoniny Barbara Łubieńska. Egzek. Dr. Heliodor Święcicki i kuzyn Jan Czorba w Krajewie, ewent. Tad. Jackowski z Pomarzanowic i brat Ludwik Łubieński z Botherwas - w Anglii Test. dat. 1905.4/VIII w Pozn. Stan maj. ogólnikowo, że wszystko mężowi Franc., a po jego śmierci dzieci Józefa, Barbara, Anna, Julian. W liście dr. Fr. Chłapowskiego z 1906.10/V do sądu dopisana przybliż. wartość 100.000 mk. 36 Emilia z Koczorowskich Chłapowska z Karczewo, wdowa. Testam. złoż. 1884.26/VIII w Pozn. Odebr. przez testat. w Graetz 1884.4/XI 37 Walerian Chrzanowski (stan w styczn. 1870) kupiec, żona Aniela z Kolanowskich I voto Rose, która zmarła w Pozn. 1877.16/VII, licząc 50 lat. Ur. była w Pozn. Test. złoż. 1870.14/I w Pozn. wspólnie z żoną, odebr. 1873.24/X Test. dat. w Pozn. 1875.27/X Walerian miał za pierwszą żonę Franciszkę z Matowskich, która zmarła 1858.25/X i dwoje z nią dzieci, pozostałych przy życiu, jeszcze małoletn. Z pierwszą żoną istniała wspólność maj. Pozostały wspólny maj. w/g spisu dla sądu w Śremie z 1863.2/IV wynosi 4.068 tal. 12 gr. Połowa tj. 2.034 tal. równe 6.102 markom stanow. własność synów j. w. Kazim. i Wład. została wypożyczona przez drugą żonę Anielę na powiększenie handlu. Swój majątek Walerian stracił po śmierci żony na handlu pod firmą Chrzanowski i Brodzki w Pozn. Z drugą żoną Anielą w/g intercyzy z 1863.20/V wspólność maj. była wyłączona. Pierwszy mąż Anieli Antoni Rose umarł w 1861. Dzieci nie mieli. Małżonkowie Walerian i Aniela czynią się wzajemnie spadkobiercami. Po śmierci obojga dziedziczą synowie Waleriana Kazimierz i Władysław Chrzanowski. W razie bezdzietnej śmierci obydwu braci przed objęciem spadku przechodzi on po połowie na rodzinę Waleriana i żony Anieli, a mianowicie: ze strony Waleriana: 1) siostra Maria Sikorska, 2) siostra Emilia Szanior, 3) siostrzenica Teodora Szanior (ma płacić procent siostrze Benignie do jej śmierci) 4) siostra Teresa Tomaszewska, 5) siostra Władysława Grabska, 6) siostra Pelagia Chrzanowska, 7) syn brata Kazimierza Bernard Chrzanowski ze strony Anieli: 1) brat Hieronim Kolanowski, 2) brat Wład. Kolanowski, 3) siostra Klara, zam. Schmidt, a w razie jej śmierci córka jej Helena, 4) córka brata Wład. Kolanowskiego Wanda. Kodycyl z 1876.27/XI wymienia (na opiekuna ewent.) inż. Juliana Grabskiego w Pozn.; wuja w/w Kaz. i Wład. braci Chrzanowskich. Pelagia Chrzanowska wstąpiła do klasztoru. W piśmie z 1877.26/XI Kaz. Chrzanowski wymien. jest jako pełnol., w Szczodrzykowo pod Kórnikiem, a Władysław jest jeszcze małol. i jest u ojca. 38 Antoni Alojzy Chrzanowski. (Stan 1868.4/XI). Właśc. dóbr Obiecanowo pow. wągrow. Żona Stan. Katarzyna z Chrzanowskich, urodzona 1845.30/IV, córka właśc. dóbr ryc. Pawła Chrzanowskiego i Józefy z Broniszów z Chwałkowic. Zmarła 1868.27/XII na zapal. płuc w zakł. SS. Miłosierdzia w Pozn. Test. spis. 1868.4/XI w Pozn. Małż. mianują się nawzajem spadkob. uniw. (między innymi altern.) W akcie wymien. są nazwiska "ur." Karchowskiego, tłumacza i Mizerskiego, referendariusza. 39 Walerian Chrzanowski. Test. dat w Pozn. 1887.18/VII Otw. z urz. 1941.11/XI. Nikt się nie zjawił. Jedyni sukc. synowie Kazimierz (starszy) i Władysław. Dla Kaz. handel pod firmą Antoni Rose wraz z got. jaka po śmierci będzie w Kasie; aktywa i pass. w handlu i u pryw. i litografia. Wartość handlu, litografii i należąc. do nich ruchomości szacuje na 45.000 mk. Syn Kaz. ma płacić bratu swemu Wład. od poł. tj. 22.500 mk. 10 %. Grób famil. w Śremie. Dod. dane z koresp. urz. z 1941.10/X Walerian ur. 1823.12/XII w Pakości, zm. 1910.4/IV w Pozn. Żona Aniela ur. w Pozn. 1834. Syn Kaz. ur. 1856.2/II w Mechlin, zm. 1908.24/VI w Pozn. Syn Wład. Erazm Stan. ur. 1858.2/VI w Mechlin (daty śmierci brak). 40 Tytus Dobrzycki, (stan z 1856.16/I) Dziedzic Baborowa w pow. obornickim. Żona Eustachia z Morszkowskich. Test. spis. w Pozn. 1856.17/I. Dzieci niepelnol.: Franciszek, Henryk, Teresa, Jan. Z żoną wspólność maj. wyłączona. Tytuł własności dóbr opiewa na niego. Stan maj.: 1) dobra Baborowo w pow. oborn., 2) dobra Sławoszewo i Garbalin (Król. P. pow. Lęczycek), 3) 1/3 dóbr Bąblin w pow. oborn. po bracie Erazmie Dobrzyckim. Dochody i użytki z tego maj. należą za życia testatora do Michaliny z Koczorowskich Dobrzyckiej, 4) aktywa, gotówka, srebro, meble i inne ruchom. Opiek. żona Eustachia, Edmund Żółtowski, właśc. dóbr ryc. Myszkowo, pow. szamot., ewent. Ksawery Twardowski, sędzia w Szamotułach. Zapisy: 1) dla żony Eustachii wszystkie aktywa, gotówka, srebro i meble oraz ruchom. 2) W/w dobra 4 gu dzieci w równych częściach. 3) Na Bąborowie dożywocie dla żony, 4) dochody i użytki z dóbr Sławoszewo, Garbalin i części Bąblina dzieciom po najdłuższ. życiu Michaliny Dobrzyckiej 5) Córka Teresa w razie zamążpójścia otrzymuje posag 100.000 zł. polskich sumę posag. wypłaci matka. Suma musi być przez przyszłego męża hypot. zabezpieczona i ma być potrącona z ojcowskiego działu spadk. przy podziale dóbr. (Treść z przekł. niem. w odpisie z 1912.13/XII W/g aktu z 1912.21/XII Tytus zmarł w Baborowie 1875.9/I 41 Michalina z Koczorowskich Dobrzycka, z Bąblina. Żona Erazma Dobrzyckiego (person. z 1848.16/III) Test. złoż. 1848.16/III, odebr. 1855.23/XI (jest wdową). Następny złoż. w dn. 1855.22/XI w Pozn., a odebr. we Wrocławiu 1871.3/VII, gdzie mieszka. W liście z Torunia z 1871.17/VI Kreisrichter Schnitz określa ją jako swoją ciotkę. 42 Eleonora Czachurska. Panna, zam. w Pozn. (stan 1860.23/I) Test. złoż. 1860.23/I. odebr. 1860.19/VI. Nast. złoż. 1860.19/VI. Stan maj. 4.000 tal. zahypot. na wsi Ocieszynie, pow. oborn. i rzeczy. Zapisy: 1) siostra Józefa z Czahurskich Skrzydlewska, zam. w Sulęcinie pow. średzki 2) siostra Katarzyna z Czachurskich Materklasińska, dożywocie na 1.000 tal., który po jej śmierci przypada jej wnukom Pajzertom. Katarzyna mieszka w Wilkowyi pod Jarocinem, 3) siostra Zofia z Czachurskich Trąmpczyńska, dożywocie na jednym tys. tal., który po jej śmierci otrzymują po połowie dzieci siostry Józefy Skrzydlewskiej oraz dzieci Teresy i Adolfa Otockich zam. w Gogolewie, pow. śremski. Siostra Zofia mieszka w Pozn., 4) Marianna Otocka, córka Teresy i Adolfa, przyrodz., 5) Józef Skrzydlewski w Dzierząźnie pod Kwieciszewem; 6) Mateusz Skrzydlewski w Zaborowie pow. śremski. 7) opieka i kosciół Egzek. Stefan Skrzydlewski, zam. w Sulęcinie. Eleonora zmarła, mając 70 lat, 1861.20/III, na raka, w Gogolewie. Dla Stefana Skrzydlewskigo jest ciotką. Siostra Katarzyna Materklasińska, I voto Szulczewska. Wnuki Katarzyny to dzieci żyj. 1864.22/XI) Teofili z Szulczewskich i Jana Peisserta. 43 Weronika z Łąckich Dąbrowska. W roku 1846 ma 22 lata. Mieszka w Winnejgórze, pow. średzki. Test. z 1846.13/II odebr. z powrotem 1863.11/XII 44 Bron. Dąbrowski z Winnejgóry, pow. średzki. Składa układ sukc. 1855.30/XI razem z żoną Jadwigą Weroniką z Łąckich, w Pozn. Odebrali i kwitow. oboje 1877.9/V 45 Józefa Krystyna Daleszyńska. Skałada test. w Pozn. 1855.31/VII. Wartość maj. podaje do prot. na kwotę 20.000 tal. Odbiera test. z depoz. sąd. 1859.13/I. Następny złoż. 1859.8/II. Wniosek podpisuje jako siostra Krystyna Józefa Daleszyńska, córka miłosierdzia. Wartość zgłasza na ok. 10.000 tal. W/g test. z 1868.27/I wartość maj.: suma 10.000 tal. na dobrach Wronjawy pow. babimoski i 6.000 tal. na dobrach Sołeczno, pow. wrzesiński, kwoty pożyczone siostrzeńcom 3.500 tal. Spadkob.: 1) rodz. siostra Aniela Gliszczyńska w Kaliszu, 2) rodz. siostra Kunegunda Kierska, wdowa, w Gąsawach, pow. szamotulski, 3) Siostrzeńcy Zygmunt Gliszczyński, Józef i Hipolit Kierscy, którym daruje pożyczone im sumy, 4) Legat 4.000 tal. dla Ireny Łuszczewskiej, przełożonej córek miłosierdzia Domu pod nazwą św. Józefa w Pozn. Kodycyl do test., sporz. 1868.27/I i złoż. z 1868.28/I, datowany w Pozn. 1875.25/IX w Domu Chorych przy Kośc. Przem. Pańskiego 1) cofa legat 4.000 tal., ponieważ go już wypłaciła sama na ręce wspomnianej przełożonej w r. 1874. 2) sumę posiadaną na hypot. Sołeczna spłacił w 1874 jego posiedziciel Grudzielki. Z tego zapłacony w/w legat, a 2.000 tal. zahypot. na kamienicy kupca Alberta Birner. W akcie rejent. sporz. 1871.15/VII przed rej. Feliksem Pulińskim w Brzezinach, gub. piotrk. występuje Hipolit Kierski, administrator dóbr Bratoszewice w pow. brzez., tamże zam., obyw. W. Ks. Pozn. Jest ojcem Jadwigi i Wiktora Kierskich, urodzonych z żony (niegdy) Heleny ze Święcickich. Daje on jener. pełnomocnictwo obrońcy i notar. w Szamotułach Gotardowi Kazim. Szumanowi. W/g aktu zgonu Józefa Krystyna, 79 lat, zm. 1879.25/VII w Pozn. Ur. w Lężca, niezam., córka właśc. dóbr Adama Daleszyńskiego i Aurelii z Boleszów. 46 Józef Daleszyński, kapitalista. Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1867.8/IV. Żona Józefa z Fryzów. Dzieci: Salomea, Konstancja, Janusz, Jadwiga, Halina. Współopiekun Stan. hr. Plater w/m, ewent. lekarz Świderski. Józef zm. 1867.19/IV 47 Władysława Drwęska. Testam. złoż. w Pozn. 1889.28/VI, dat. 1889.27/VI Spadkob. uniw. dzieci zmarłej siostry Bronisławy żony Bronisława Drwęskiego w równych częściach: 1) siostrz. Włodzimierz Drwęski, 2) siostrz. Władysława Drwęska, córka chrzestna 3) siostrz. Bronisława Drwęska, ponadto: Włodzimierz - trzy karabele polskie (jedna oprawna w jaszczur) i para staroż. pistoletów z tym, żeby przechował w swej rodzinie; biblioteka do rozporz. z tym, że ma zachować Herbarz Niesieckiego, wyd. I, tomów 4. Władysława - kosztowności w złocie i kamieniach, znacz. cyfrą A. Ch., A. D. W/g aktu zgonu testatorka zmarła w Pozn. 1891.18/IV. Zgon zgłosiła Helena z von Szawelskich von Hittelstädt. Miała 50 lat, niezam., ur. Starkowiec pod Miloslaw. Córka właśc. ziemsk. Tomasza Drwęskiego i Antoniny z Chłapowskich. Z legatu dla kościoła w Winnejgórze wynikają daty śmierci: Ojca Tomasza - 11 sierpnia, matki Antoniny - 1 grudnia, brata Józefa - 18 grudnia, siostry Bronisławy - 23 paźdz. Grobowiec famil. w Winnejgórze (leżą w nim także rodzice i brat testatorki). Kuratorzy: Wład. Jażdzewski, adw. i not. w Pozn., Dr. Wacław Zaremba z Pierzchna pod Środą. Siostrzenice Władysława i Bronisława (w/g akt z 1891.14/VII) są małoletnie. (w/g akt z 1892.6/VII) Florentyna Drwęska z domu Ryll zam. na Wildzie w Fundacji Garczyńskich, prosi o wyciągi celem spowodowania przepisania na małol. wychowanki Władysławę i Bronisławę sumy hypot. na maj. Konarzewo (Krotoszyn) w spadku po zm. 1891.18/IV testatorce Władysławie. 48 Florentyna Drwęska z domu Ryll. Testam. złoz. 1879.16/XII w Pozn. Wart. podana na 6.000 mk. Napisany 1879.13/XI. Otworz. przez Sąd gr. 1936.7/V, przyczym nikt się nie zjawił. Uzupełn. do testam., które było złoż. 1891.13/XI, w aktach brak. Jako spadkob. uniw. wymienia Władysławę i Bronisławę, córki syna Bronisława i nieżyj. żony jego z domu Drwęskiej Bronisławy, małż. Drwęskich. Brat ich a wnuk test. Włodzim. Drwęski - legat 9.000 mk. i coś z ruch. Inne dane z testam.: matka testat. Józefa Ryll. Syn test. Bronisław wyłączony i do niego odnosi się określenie: "tak jest zadłużony, iżby..." 49 Gustaw hr. Dąmbski z Kołaczkowa, pow. wrzesiński. Kodycyl spisany w Pozn. 1863.28/V do testam. złożonego we Wrześni, dlatego nie podaje, jako rzeczy znanych z testam., widocznie, naogół imion sukces. Wymienia imiennie najstar. syna Arnolda, jako "jest niepohamowanym w rozrzutności i w lekkomyślności" Sukcesorowie jeszcze nieletni. Żona ma pobrać 15.000 zł. polskich rocznie na wyp. sprzedaży dóbr. W przec. razie 12.000 i wolne pomieszk. w Kółaczkowie oraz prelegat 2.000 mk. Gustaw zm. 1863.19/VI w Drezdnie, pochow. w Kołaczkowie 1863.25/VI (w/g sepultury) Inne dane z akt. Żona Gustwa ma na imię Leokadia. Podanie z 1863.28/V do Sądu pisał mu Stan. Łaszczyński z Grabowa. 50 Teofila z Giszczyńskich Draminska. Test. datow. w Babkach dn. 1876.8/IX na ręce deput. sąd. Testat. jest wdową, po zm. przed 20 laty w Śremie Stan. Draminskim. Małż. bezdzietne. Od śmierci męża przebywa w Babkach u szwagra swego Draminskiego Józefa, nadleśniczego. Ojciec Teofili - Kazim. Giszczynski był nadleśn. w dobrach Zaniemyslkich, Chwałkowa i Kołaci. Matka Józefa z Jaraczewskich umarła dawno. Spadob.: córki szwagra Józefa Draminskiego, po równu, a mian. Helena lat ok. 19 i Maria, ok 16. Ma kapit. 300 tal. Legat 50 tal. rodz. siostrze męża pannie Ludwice Draminskiej w Śremie. Test. opublik. 1877.19/I Inne dane z akt: zmarła 1876.13/X 51 Dr. Zygmunt Dziembowski, Landeshauptmann, Pozn. Akt zgonu> zmarł w maj. Bobelwitz 1915.22/X. Lat 66, Landeshauptmann, w stanie spocz., rzecz. tajny Ober Reg. rat. Właśc. dóbr ryc. Wyzn. ewang. Zam. w maj. j. w., ur. w maj. j. w. Żon. z Anną von Wedel. Syn właśc. dóbr ryc. Augusta Karola Dziembowskiego i Fryderyki Molli Vally? Laury Walesta von Kalckreuth, zmarłych w maj. j. w. Akt zgonu wystaw. przez Urz. Stanu Cyw. Meseritz. Testam. złoż. 1894.23/V w Pozn. Wart. zgłosz. 60.000 mk. Wspóln. maj. z żoną wyłącz. Dwóch synów Ehrhart i Leonhardt. Erhartowi zapisuje maj. Bobelwitz i folwark Carlsruh z wszystkimi przynależnościami. Żona Anna wniosła mu dotąd 72.000 mk. które w pap. wart. ma prawo zaraz po jego śmierci przejąć. Zapisuje jej rentę dożyw. 1.500 mk., umeblow. mieszkania w Pozn. i wszystkie Kosztowności. Potomek obejm. maj. uiszcza jako cenę przyjęcia 240.000 mk. Testator ma brata Karola, wuja Stefana, Landrat w stanie spocz., w zamku Meseretz, szwagra Karola v. Wedel w Vehlingsdorff pod Freienwald i. P. Brat Karol rotmistrz w Gnieźnie. Ehrhart i Leonhardt są małol. Inne akta: z 1915.6/XI > Erhard ! jest asesorem. 1917.12/XI> Wartość spuścizny przez sąd ustal. na 1.159.905,33 mk. 1918.1/II > własnor. list Erharda podpis. Reg. asesor. Jest na froncie oberlejt. przy sztabie 15 dyw. piech. 52 von Teofila Dziembowska. Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1872.23/IX. Otw. przez Sąd gr. 1936.1/XII. Nikt się nie zjawił. Wart. zgłosz. przy skład. test. sądowi 15.000 tal. Spadkobierca brat Władysław Dziembowski, zam. w Rudniczu pod Wągrowcem. M. i. ma wypłacić legaty Stefanii Garczyńskiej w Brzeżanach w Galicji i Marii Zabłockiej w Gnieźnie. Test. powyższy unieważn. przez datowany 1882.11/IV we Wronkach i otw. 1883.20/IX. Zapisuje wszystko młodszemu bratu Władysławowi z wyj. ruchom. Wart. zgłosz. 10.000 mk. Z akt: otw. test. 1883.20/IX > Władysław - dyr. garbarni we Wronkach. W test. z 1882. Teofila zaznacza, że jest katoliczką. 53 Adam Tytus Działyński, hrabia. Metr. śmierci par. Kórnik > zm. 1861.12/IV w Pozn. Tytuł. z Kościelca, dziedzic Kórnika i Bnina. Pochow. w kośc. kórn. 1861.16/IV. Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1849.18/VI. Podpis (kopia) Adam Tytus Hrabia z Kościelca i Działynia Działyński, Wojewodzic. Spadkob. uniw. żona i dzieci. Opieka żona Celina z hr. Zamojskich z pomocą hr. Macieja Mielżyńskiego. W/g intercyzy zawartej w Puławach żona miała prawo dożyw. na połowie całkowitego maj. pozost. po mężu. Testator potwierdza to, dodając całk. dożyw. użytek pałaców w Pozn. i Kórniku wraz z ruchom. i sprzętami. Wszelkie srebra żonie z prawem sprzedaży, w razie potrzeby. Wyłącza bibl., broń, medale i starożytności, które przechodzą na własność syna Jana. Dalej żonie na własność powierzchnię lasu t. zw. Zwolskiego z dochodem przewozu do tego lasu należącego. Intercyzą była wyłączona wspólność maj. tj. żonie służyłoby prawo do schedy wyrównywającej schedzie każdego z dzieci. W związku jednak z nin. testam. żona zrzekła się nietylko korzyści płynących z intercyzy dla niej, ale zrzekła się na wcielenie do pozostałości po testatorze całkowitego swego maj., a mian.: majętności Olerzyckiej w cyrk. żółkiewskim w Gal. i kapitałów na nią przypadających z działów jej ojca hr. ordynata Wojewody Zamojskiego ułożonych w Krasiczynie w 1837 r. Żona zastrzega sobie tylko dożyw. używanie połowy dochodów całkowitego tak połącz. maj. od chwili pełnol. dzieci, całkowitych zaś dochodów nieletniego dziecka lub niezam. córki. oraz prawo dożyw. zamieszk. pałacu olerzyckiego. Synowi Janowi zapisuje pałac w Pozn., majętn. Kurnicką z Januszewem i wszelkimi przyległościami i anneksami, jakie sam zastał lub ponabywał od posiedzicieli. Dalej ruchomości i t. p. w tych dobrach i pałacach, na których dożywocie ma matka. Córkom - wszystkie inne majętn. tj.: Trzebawska, Granowska, Gniemoszewska, Olerzycka, dalej suma wypłacona rach. posagu córki Izabeli ks. Czartoryskiej. Wspomniany jest Bernard Potocki, który ma z jakiegoś tytułu dożyw. dochód. Testam. wspomina, że sukcesorowie Gurowskich roszczą pretensje do cząstki pałacu w Pozn. Na Kórniku jest suma stu kilkudziesięciu tys. złp. należna synowi z zapisu babki Wojewodziny Działyńskiej. Od daty testam. ma 9 letnią bezpłatną dzierżawę p. Trąbczyński. Jest wzmianka o uciążliwym kontrakcie dożyw. generała Ziemęckiego, Żona w drugim przypadku nazwana jest Celestyna 54 Cecylia z Kościelca hr. Działyńska. Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1894.29/XII. Testatorka niezam. Uniw. spadkob. siostrz. Zdzisław ks. Czartoryski na Sielcu. Z dóbr granowskich zapisuje 2 folwarki Granów i Kubaczyn na rzecz Stolicy Arcyb. w Pozn. Życzeniem testat. jest założenie w Granowie Domu Misyjnego. Występują nazwiska: Zygmunt ks. Czartoryski na Rokosowie. Siostra Jadwiga jen. hr. Władysławowa Zamojska w Zakopanem w Gal. Siostra Marja hr. Zygmuntowa Grudzińska z Drzązgowa. Książęta Czartoryscy na Gołuchowie. Siostra Anna, owdow. Stanisławowa Potocka z Rymanowa w Gal. (dożyw. renta 8.000 mk. rocznie). Nieżyj. ciotka Klaudia z Działyńskich Potocka, dawna właść. Granowa. Testatorka jest także właśc. domu w Pozn. na małej Rycerskiej nr. 7 z ogrodem i przyległościami (kodyc. z 1889.2/III, w test. z 1894.29/XII jest mowa o posiadłości przy ul. Rycerskiej nr. 14. W aktach występ.: Wrocław, 1900.15/X) hr. Broel Plater z domu hr. Grudzińska. Z koresp. 1900.8/XI wynika, że miał miejsce jeszcze testam. w roku 1898. List hr. Marii Grudzińskiej z 1900.24/XI w Brodowie pod Środą, proszący Sąd o wyjaśn., przytacza nałożony w testam. obowiązek utworz. Majoratu. Między innymi interesuje ją czy w/g testam. pałac z ogrodem przy Rycerskiej 14 w Pozn. jest objęty mającym się utworzyć majoratem, czy też jedynie stanie się majoratem Granowo z folwarkami. Cecylia zmarła w 1899r. 55 Julianna Działowska. Testam. dat. w Toruniu 1863.13/VI. Dożywocie dla brata Ksawerego Działowskiego, które obejmuje dobra Turzno z Gapą ze Smarujem i z kawałem ziemi (głównie torf) za Kamionkami na Lipowcu. Dalej Brzeźno, Wielkołąkę za Jozefatem i Tobułką oraz dożywocie na sumie 10.000 tal. należących się z działów od niego, zahypot. na Elzanowie i na srebrach, klejnotach, kapitałach i t. d. ruchom., żywych i martwych inwentarzach. W/w. majątek daje na własność synowi brata Zygmunta, a sumę na Elzanowie starszej córce brata Łucji z Działowskich Gajewskiej. Wśród legatów młodsza siostra Zygmunta niezam. Anna. Wymienia nieżyj. osoby: Julianna ze Słupskich Działowska i mąż jej Teodor Działowski. Benedykt Jeżewski z żoną Józefą ze Zboińskich, Augustyn Działowski i Katarzyna z Jeżewskich Działowska, Józefa Działowska, Wład. Działowski. Testam. z 1882.3/V w Pozn. Z powodu śmierci bratanka Zygmunta gen. sukcesorką wyznacz Antoninę Działowską córkę ś. p. brata Ksawerego. Ma wypłacić każdemu z trojga dzieci siostry swojej Lucii Gajewskiej z chwilą pełnol. 100.000 mk. Akt zgonu, Urz. stanu cyw. zgłosił dyr. banku Miecz. v. Łyskowski > Julia (nna) zm. w Pozn. 1885.10/VII. Lat 85. Ur. w Pilewice pow. Chełmno (Culm). Niezamężna, córka właśc. ziem. Augustyna Działowskiego i Katarzyny z Jeżewskich. z akt> mąż Lucii z Działowskich Gajewskiej ma na imię Józef (1885.19/IX) wymieniony jako właśc. dóbr ryc. Piątkowo pod Schoensee. Dzieci małol. Władysław i Maria. Tamże właśc. ziem. Stan. Gajewski. Antonina Działowska zmarła przed testatorką 56 Wiktoria z Przyłuskich Gądkowska, ze Strzeszynka Swiad. śmierci par. Kiekrz> Zm. 1863.14/II w Strzeszynku. Lat 70. Poch. w katak. famil. kośc. w Kiekrzu, bezdz., wdowa. Gen. ac. Magnif. Dziedziczka dożyw. dóbr Strzeszynko. Testam. dat. w Strzeszynku 1861.7/V. Rodzice Stan. i Agnieszka Przyłuscy, właśc. dóbr Strzeszyn i Strzeszynko. Mąż sędzia nieżyj. Maj. składa się: z 2.500 tal. (legat ojca wyznacz. jej przez testam. z 1839.18/VI), sreber i innych rzeczy. M. i. wymienia: Ant. Przyłuski ze Starkowca; Wojc. Rożnowski, chrz,; Nepomucen Zaborowski, chrz.;Mich. Piasecki, chrześn. Egzek. brat arcybiskup. ewent. brat Ant. Przyłuski. Akta różne: 1) Arcybiskup dr. Leon Przyłuski; 2) 1863.5/V Julianna z Przyłuskich Haak, siostra Wiktorii, Nowiec pod Dolskiem; 3) Antonina Zaborowska, siostra; 4) Ludwika Kramarkiewicz z ur. Godlewskich, siostrz.; 5) Emilia z Przyłuskich Rożnowska, bratan.; 6) Emilia z Zaborowskich Bojanowska, siostrz.; 7) Ludwika z Zaborowskich Zaborowska, siostrz.; 8) Władysław Przyłuski, siostrz.; 9) Antoni Przyłuski, siostrz.; 1863.1/IX > 10) Nepomucen jest siostrz.; 11) Emilia Rożnowska (p. pkt. 21.); 1863.18/VI) 12) Wojciech Rożnowski jest wnukiem, 13) Nepomucen ma na pierwsze imię Jan; 14) Mich. Piasecki nie jest spokrewniony. 1863.22/IX > 15) Kramarkiewicz nazwana jest (w liście arcybisk.) Stadträthin (t. j. żona radcy miejs.). - 1865.27/V > 16) Ojcu Mich. Piaseckiego na imię Szymon. 1866.16/I > 17) Imię Kramarkiewicza Kacper; 18) Starkowiec leży w pow. Krotoszyn; 19) Antonina z Przył. Zaborowska - właśc. ziem., Wyganów pod Krotoszynem (p. 3); 20) Ludw. Kramarkiewicz (p. 4) jest córką zmarłej Nepomuceny z Przył. Godlewskiej; 21) nieżyj. brat Wiktorii Franciszek Przyłuski. Jego dzieci: Emilia Rożnowska (p. 5), Arcugowo, pow. Gniezno, Antoni właśc. ziem. w (in) Starkowcu, Władysław ze (zu) Starkowca, 22) Arcybiskup nie żyje; 23) Wyciąg z ks. zm. par. Kiekrz.> Gen. ac magn. Marianna Przyłuska, panna, lat 72. Zm. 1858.19/IV w Strzeszynku na zapalenie gardła. Pochow. w grob. rodz. w Kośc. w Kiekrzu. - Wyciąg z metr. chrztów par. Św. Wojc.> 24) Marianna Wiktoria, c. gen. Stan. i Agnieszki Przyłuskich ze Strzeszyna, ochrzcz. 1785.30/I. Rodz. chrz.: gen. Wiktoria Gądkowska i gen. Piotr Gądkowski, oboje ze Strzeszynko. - 25) Wiktoria, ur. 1794.26/V, c. gen. Stan. i Agn. Przyłuskich, poses. Strzeszyna Chrz.: gen. Marianna, panna z bratem swoim gen. Franc. Przyłuskim. - 26) wyc. z ks. gł. par. Kiekrz.> Agnieszka Przyłuska, wdowa, rodowa dziedz. dożyw. maj. Strzeszynko. Lat 82. Zm. 1848.24/XI. Poch. w grob. famil. przy kośc. w Kiekrzu. - 27) 1866.21/II > Mąż Julianny (p. 2.) Faustyn Haak, właśc. dóbr ryc. z Nowiec. 28) z ks. zm. par. św. Małg. > Arcybisk. Leon Przyłuski, lat 76, zmarł 1865.12/III w Pozn. 29) Ks. chrztów i zm. par. Św. Wojc.> Ochrzcz. 1787.30/IV Hieronim Jozef Franc. Winc., syn gen. Stan. i Agn. Przyłuskich, poses. Strzeszyno, liczącego 6 tyg. Chrz.: Magn. ac. gen. Franc. Gądkowski z żoną Anną w asyście magn. Winc. z żoną Anton. Gądkowskich. 30) 1789.5/X ochrzcz. Leon Michał, syn Stan. i Agn. Przyłuskich. Chrz.: magn. ac gen. Franc. Gonkowski (= Gądkowski ?), Camerarius Camerae Sac. Regiae i magn. ac gen. Anna Machnicka żona not. Camerae Posn. 31) 1796.21/I ochrzcz. Joanna Julianna, C. Stan. i Agn. Przyłuskich urodzona 1795.27/XII. Chrz.: gen. Gątkowska z ill. Jan Nepom. Drzewiecki curatus Chonicensis. 32) Ochrzcz. 1797.30/IV Ludwika Nepomucena, c. ur. 20 kw. Rodz. Stan. i Agn. Przyłuscy, poses. Strzeszyno. Chrz.: Gen. ac. magn. Anna Domicela z Dzierzgowskich Zychlińska i gen. ac magn. Leon Przyłuski, resilifer cavaleriae. 33) 1800.8/VI Antonina Karolina, ur. 1800.2/VI, c. Stan. i Agn. Przyłuskich, poses. Strzeszyno. Chrz.: gen. Łożyna i gen Stan. Ziglinski Zychliński?, młodz. w asyst. Gen. Marianna Przyłuska z gen. Adamem Logu, poses. Zydowa. 34) 1824.25/X Ludwika Józefa ur. 7. paźdz. c. gen. Marceli Godlewski, insp. Kanc. Sądu Ziem. i Nepomucena z Przyłuskich. Chrz.: gen. magn. Stan. Przyłuski, dziedzic dóbr Strzeszyno etc. z żoną Agn., właściciele (posesores) Maniewo. 35) (miejsc. Piłka) 1833.23/XI zm. gen. Nepomucena z domu Przyłuska zam. Godlewska, lat 36. Poch. w Kiekrzu. Został mąż Marceli i 2 małol. dzieci. Parafia Wyganów. 36) 1823.23/VIII. Wład. Prosper ur. 1823.25/VII, S. gen. et magn. Franc. Przyłuski i Prakseda z Godlewskich, dziedziców dóbr Starkowiec. 37) 1827.9/I. Emilia Agnieszka Kunegunda, ur. 1826.21/XII. Córka Franc. i Praksedy z Godlewskich Przyłuskich 38) 1828.10/II Antoni Stan. ur. 17 st., syn Franc. Przyłuskiego i Praksedy z Godlewskich. 39) 1846.16/X zm. Prakseda z Godlewskich, żona Franc. Przyłuskiego, dziedz. Starkowca, w wieku lat 41. 40) 1847.6/X zm. Franc. Przyłuski, lat 59, dziedzic Starkowca. 41) Spadkobiercy zmarłego bez testam. arcyb. Leona Przyłuskiego ustaleni przez Sąd 1866.17/I a) Joanna Julianna Haak z domu Przyłuska, ur. 1795.27/XII, żona właśc. ziem. Faustyna Haak z Nowiec pow. Śrem, b) Antonina Karolina z Przył. Zaborowska, ur. 1800.2/VI, żona właśc. ziem. Justyna Zabor. z Wyganowa, pow. Krotoszyn. c) dzieci nieżyj. brata Hier. Józ. Franc. Winc. Przyłuskiego, a mian. Wład. Prosper ur. 1823.25/VII, Emilia Agn. Kuneg. zam. Rożnowska, ur. 1826.21/IX. Mąż Dezydery Rożnowski z Arcugowo, pow. Gniezno, Antoni Stan, ur. 1828.17/I właśc. ziem. Starkowiec pow. Krotosz. d) Córka nieżyj. siostry Ludw. Nepomuceny zam. Godlewskiej Ludwika Józefa z Godlewskich, ur. 1824.7/X, żona radcy miejsk. Kacpra Kramarkiewicza w Pozn. 42) Nepomucen, syn Antoniny Zaborowskiej, zmarł w list. 1862, kawaler 43) Ze wzmianki w Dzienniku Poznańskim z 1866.29/IV, że właśc. Strzeszynka jest Kennemann, który ofiarowywał ś. p. arcyb. 12.000 tal., czy nawet więcej za z rzeczenie się dożywocia. Dożywotnik zażądał więcej. Sprawa nie doszła do skutku, a w Poznaniu mówiono, że ze spadku po arcyb. najwięcej się dostało Kennemannowi. 44) w akcie spis. z Faustynem Haak 1867.16/I > a) żona jego Julianna zmarła 1866.19/XII. Sukcesorowie jej rodzeństwo, gdyż dzieci z ich małż. nie pozostały. b) Władysław Przyłuski, syn Franc., brata Julianny jest w Łagiewnikach, pow. Krotoszyn. 1867.14/IV > 45) Stan. Przyłuski, ojciec Joanny Julianny Haak i innych zmarł 1843.8/VIII. 46) pismo sądu w Śremie z 1868.6/II podaje datę śmierci Joanny Julianny (p. 44-a) na 1866.9/XII 57 Adela Gajewska. Złożyła 1870.24/V testam. z podan. wart 20.000 tal. Mieszka w Pozn. Odebr. 1871.27/X. Do odbioru upow. był kupiec Szymon v. Sokolnicki w Pozn. Nast. złoż. 1876.23/II. Tożsamość osoby poświadcza hr. Adam Plater. Wartość podana na 60.000 marek. Wycofała go 1877.22/VI 58 Emilia z Garczyńskich Gajewska. Test. złoż. 1865.24/VII. Mieszka w Pozn. W akcie złożenia tytuł. jest pułkownikową i hrabiną. Odebr. 1877.9/III. Akt z 1884.19/IV powołuje się na datę śmierci Emilii 1884.9/I w Pozn. 59 Feliks Gliszczyński. W/g metr. śmierci > zm. 1869.31/XII na puchl. wodną. Wdowiec. Calculator Consist. Gener. Arch. W/g test. żon. był z wdową Marianną Wieland, po której została pasierb. Eustachia Wieland. 60 Izydor Goetzendorf v. Grabowski. Żona Paulina z v. Znanieckich. Metr. śmierci par. Ludomy.> gen. Izydor Grabowski zmarł w Górzewie 1870.12/I. Test. obojga z 1868.29/I w Pozn. Małż. zawarte w Prusach Zach. Jest umowa o folw. Dembiny, pow. Toruń. i w opisach w ks. hypot. na rzecz Pauliny. Są małol. dzieci. Opiekuni oprócz matki bracia Andrzej i Józef Goetzendorf Grabowski, pierwszy na Dollnitz, drugi na Augustowo, pow. Flatow oraz szwagier Hygyn v. Znaniecki na Łękocin, pow. Inowr. Inne: > 1) Górzewo leży w pow. oborn. 1874.11/II >. 2) wymien. jest Jan Götzendorf Grabowski, w którego imieniu występuje opiekun Znaniecki. Sprawa związ. z maj. Gorzewo. List dat. 1882.3/IV w Słowikowo pod Trzemesznem (Tremessen), 3) Winc. v. Götzendorf Grabowski prosi o wydanie odpisu testam. ojca Izydora. Mieszka w Słowikowo, pow. Mogilno, gdzie jest na praktyce gosp. ((Wirtschaftselsve). Odpis ma być przesłany na ręce lekarza dr. Stan. Matczyńskiego w Łopiszewo pod Ritschenwald) 61 Paulina ze Znanieckich Götzendorf Grabowska. Test. dat. 1876.2/II w Pozn. wymienia jako spadkob. dzieci: 1) Wanda zam. za Ludwikiem v. Tuchólka, właśc. ziem. 2) Leontyna 3) Jan 4) Waleria 5) Wincenty 6) Cirky ? 7) Izydor Zięć Tuchólka ma maj. Rudunek (Rudonek) Opiekun brat Hiegien Znaniecki. Otwarcie test. 1877.9/II w Pozn. O testatorce mówi się "z Bydgoszczy". Obecni córka Leontyna, panna i syn Jan z Gorzewo, pow. Oborn. (zdolni do działań prawnych) Inne > podanie Tuchólki 1) Paulina umarła w Górzewo. 62 Eleonora Gorzeńska v., panna. Testam. (drugi zrzędu) złoż. 1838.12/VI. Poprzedni odebrała 1838.12/VII. Inne > Donies. z Wrześni 1839.3/III > 1) panna Eleonora v. G. ze Smielowo już nie mieszka. Właśc. maj. v. Gorzeński podał, że Eleonora mieszka w Kaliszu. 2) Test. był otwier. z urzędu 1895.31/X, ale go w aktach nie ma. 63 Konstantyn Grabowski v. Test. dat. w Pozn. 1865.7/IX. Konst. Grab. tytułuje się rzecznik i notariusz (niemcy używ. określ. Rechtsanwalt). W testam. wymienia 1) Żonę Laurę z Gorzeńskich, z którą żyje w pierwsz. małż. i dzieci: 2) Jadwiga. 3) Wanda. 4) Wacław. Opiekunka żona Laura ewent. brat Ignacy Grabowski, właśc. dóbr. Wronieckich. Żona wniosła mu 10.000 tal. Jej są po większej części śrebra i inne ruchom. Inne: zrzecz. się spadku 1881.20/I > 1) Konst. v. Goetzendorf Grabowski zmarł 1880.26/XII 2) Podpisują Jadwiga, Wanda i Wacław. 1881.12/IV > 3) matka Laura żyje. 64 Hipolit Grabowski v., Kapit. Żona z Grabowskich Anna. Urz. St. Cyw. Zgłosił Einard v. Grabowski Wirtschaftsbeamte > Hipolit zm. w Pozn. 1878.21/V. Lat 64. Ur. w Bondecz, pow. Wirsitz, był synem właśc. ziemsk. Augustyna Grabowskiego i Anny z Moszczeńskich. Testam. obojga z dn. 1865.19/X w Pozn.: 1) Żyją w pierwsz. małż. 2) dzieci żyj. a) Kazimira, b) Edmund, c) Edward, d) Leon, e) Julia, f) Wacław, g) Władysława. 3) opiekun brat Ignacy Grabowski właśc. Wronek ewent. brat Józef Grabowski, dziedzic Bombolina w pow. Inowrocław. 4) Zapis dla żony 600 tal. roczn. stanow. % od 12.000 tal. i użytk. ruchom. Żona unieważnia testam. złoż. w Pile. Inne: 1878.13/IX > Wymienia 1) Kazimiera w Krak., klaszt. karmel. 2) Edward, w Pozn, kapit. 3) Leon, w Pozn., kapit., pod tym samym adresem co Edward. 4) Julia, zam. Prusimska, Sarbia, pod Buk, 5) właśc. ziem. Ignacy Grab. Neudorf pod Wronkami 1878.19/IX > Żona Anna żyje. Od czasu testam. stosunki się zmieniły. Nie tylko nie została gotówka, ale pozostawiona parcela (Grundstück) jest obciążona długiem. 1882.8/VII > Leon nie żyje 65 Ignacy Grabowski, dziedzic Nowejwsi pod Wronkami. Testam. złoż. z datą napis. 1868.11/I w Pozn. > 1) Dziedzic majętn. Wronki z przyległ. również Krocza i Cieszkowa etc. z przyległ. 2) Żona, z którą żyje w pierwsz. małż. Władysława z Moszczeńskich 3) dzieci: a) Stefan, b) Helena, c) Zofia, d) Maria, e) Celina, f) Joanna. 4) Opiek. żona ewent. Ign. Moszczeński, dziedz. Wiatrowa lub Wład. Łącki, dziedz. Posadowa lub Hr. Miecz. Kwilecki z Oporowa. 5) Żona wniosła dotąd 35.000 tal. (w tym liczy kupioną na jej imię kamienice przy ul. Berl. nr. 32, którą szac. na 11.000 tal.). Ma ona również maj. po ojcu (zmarł) w Król. Test. otwarty sąd. już w roku 1936. Na postęp. nikt się nie zjawił. 66 Cecylia z Rutkowskich v. Grabowska v. Urz. St. Cyw. Zgłos. Teresa z v. Grabowskich v. Sikorska > Cecylia, lat 47 3/4. Zmarła w Pozn. 1879.4/XII. Ur. w Ptosvorck, żona nieżyj. właśc. ziem. Adama v. Grabowski. Testam. spisany komis. 1877.6/VI w Boguszynie, w mieszk. właśc. dóbr ryc. Ludwika v. Sczanieckiego. 1) Wartość podana do protok. 30.000 mk. 2) Testatorka jest wdową. 3) Ma 4 dzieci: a) Paulina zam. za właśc. dóbr ryc. Kazim. v. Moraczewskim, Naramowice pod Pozn., b) Józefa, panna w Pozn., c) Ofelia, panna w Pozn., d) Waleria w Pozn., panna. Córki pod b c d są małol. 4) Ruchom. dziedziczą trzy ostatnie, ponieważ Paulina dostała bogatą wyprawę. 5) Opiekuni brat testat. właśc. dóbr ryc. Walerian Rutkowski, Piotrkowice pod Markowiec, pow. Inowrocław i Ignacy Grabowski z Wronek, ewent. Józef v. Sikorski, Jeziorki pod Wysek, pow. Wirsitz. Inne > Listy podpis. 1) Piotrkowice, 1882.27/XI Walerian Rutkowski, 2) Ignacy Grabowski, 1883.18/VIII. Ober Ochelhamadorf pod Schweinitz früher Wronki, 3) Waleria Grabowska, Jagniszewice, 1896.8/X, prosi o wyd. odpisu na ręce adwok. w Strasburg Pr. Zach. 67 Kornelia Grabska (v.) Testam. złoż. 1892.10/XI w Pozn. 1) Wart. pod. do prot. 1.000 mk. 2) Testat. jest panną. 3) Testam. otwarty z urz. 1941.12/VIII; nikt się nie zjawił. 4) Wymien. testam. dat. 1892.10/XI ustan. jako jener. sukces. siostrę Bronisławą Grabską w Pozn. Inne > 1940.27/XI wszczęta koresp. celem ustal. bliższych danych. "Einwohnermeldearchiv" w Pozn. stwierdza, że Kornelia wyjechała do Zakopanego i nie jest z powrotem meldowana. "Stadtkommissar" dla m. Zakopane zawiadamia, że nie była tu nigdy zameldowana. 68 Bronisława Grabska v. Testam. złoż. 1892.1/X. 1) Wart. zgłosz. do prot. 1.000 mk. 2) Testat. jest panną. 3) Testam. otw. z urz. 1941.1/IV; nikt się nie zjawił. 4) Wymienia jako sukces. siostrę Kornelę Grabską w Pozn. Koresp. urz. wszczęta 1940.27/XI > "Einwohnermeldearchiv", że umarła, ale data nie zaznaczona i nie ma wzmianki o rodzinie, a urzędnik st. cyw. w Pozn., że w tut. rejestrach nie można znaleźć udokumentowania zgonu pod podanym nazwiskiem. 69 Julian Grabski v. i żona Władyslawa z Chrzanowskich v. Testam. obojga z 1886.21/VII w Pozn. 1) 5 dzieci przy życiu: a) Antoni, b) Maria, c) Tadeusz, d) Władysław, e) Jadwiga. 2) Wart. podana przy złożeniu 3.000 mk. 3) Julian tytuł. inżynierem. Urz. st. cyw. Zgłosił właśc. dóbr ryc. Władysław Grabski, zam. w Kurcew > Julian, kapit., 82 lata, zam. w Pleschen, zm. tamże 1905.28/IV. Ur. był w Chrustowo, pow. Oborn., jako syn właśc. dóbr ryc. Walentyna Grabskiego i Providencji z Brodnickich v. Inne > 1) O otwarcie test. występuje żona Władysława 1905.3/VII 2) z listu Władysławy z 1905.24/VIII wynika, że z dzieci żyją a) Antoni w Rzetnia pod Kochlow, b) Wład. w Kurcew, pod Kotlin i c) Jadwiga zam. w Pleschen, a dwoje zmarło: d) Tadeusz 1897.6/IX w Bydgoszczy, e) Maria 1899.20/IX w Pozn. 3) W liście z 1905.17/IX podaje wartość spadku po mężu Julianie na 28.000 mk. 70 Zygmunt hr. Grudziński Testam. złożony 1870.29/XII Testator jest z Drzązgowo, pow. Środa. Odebrał swój testam. 1883.16/XI. 71 Jan hr. Grudziński Testam. złożony 1895.23/XI. Testator jest z Osieka, pow. Rawicz. Spadk. prawny brat Adam na Brodowie, pow. średzki. Wart. podana na 100.000 mk. Drugi testam. dat. w Pozn. w Baz. Pozn. Sp. Akc. 1905.9/III zapisuje 20.000 mk. Teodorze Baranowskiej. Urz. st. cyw. Dubin.> Jan, właśc. dóbr ryc., kawaler, zam. w Osiek, 46 lat 5 mies., zmarł w zamku w Osieku 1906.22/IV. Ur. w Pozn. z ojca Freiherr, wł. dóbr ryc. Zygmunta hr. Grudzińskiego i Marii z hr. Działyńskich, zam. w Brodowo Inne> 1) Osiek leży pod Pakosławem 2) Teodora B. była gpspodynią 72 Jozef Gruszczyński v. Testam. spis. komis. 1829.3/V w Pozn. Testator ma 35 lat. Ma matkę Elżbietę, wdowę i żonę Teklę z Bętkowskich. Ani on ani matka jego żadnych nieruchomości nie posiadają, a maj. jego składa się tylko ze szczupłej ruchomości. Testam. otwier. z urz. 1886.15/IV i z powrotem opiecz. W aktach z 1830.2/XI, 1831.1/VI są wzmianki, że Józef mieszka w Łagiewniki pod Kobylin. Przy nazw. jest von. 73 Marianna z domu Lossow, I voto Tietz II voto Iłowiecka. Testam. zdział. w Pokrzywnicy 1803.11/XII w miejscu zam. (Behausung) testatorki. Nie ma blizkich sukces. przy życiu poza bratem król. Landrath Aleksander v. Lossow, Niszawa pod Toruniem, którego zresztą wydziedzicza, bo się nigdy o nią nie zatroszczył i w największej potrzebie najmniejszej jej nie okazał pomocy. Kapitał jej wynosi 833 tal. 8 sr. gr. Był na hypotece maj. Gross Lubowicz, pow. Gniezno i został podjęty przez jej plenipotenta Jana Kurzbach v. Seydlitz. Przeznacza go jemu po swojej śmierci z tym, że Jan S. wzgl. jego spadkob. obow. są ten kapitał oprocentować na 5%, płatnych jej, a w razie jej, Marianny, śmierci, jej mężowi Rochowi Iłowieckiemu. Zastrzega również sobie wzgl. mężowi wolne mieszk., opał. i t. d. Test. otwarty z urz. 1863.3/XII i z powr. opieczętowany. 74 Antoni Jaraczewski v. Wyc. z ks. zm. kośc. S. Marii Magd. w Pozn. > Antoni J. zm. 1870.22/XII w Pozn. na tyfus w wieku 63 lat. Posesor wsi. Zostawił żonę Walerię z Fijałkowskich i 6 dzieci, z których 3 pełnol. Pochow. we wsi Komorniki. Testam. obojga dat. w Głuchowo 1866.13/VII. 1) Żyje z żoną w pierwszym małż. 2) Wymienia dzieci: a) Józef, b) Henryk c) Stefania zam. Sypniewska, d) Wiktor, e)Michał, f) Izabella. 3) Opiek.: Jan Sypniewski, asesor Sądu w Pozn. i Zygmunt Jaraczewski, dziedzic dóbr z Jaworowa pod Witkowem ewent. Ant. Zawadzki, sędzia pow. w Kościanie i Wiktor Loga, kupiec w Pozn. Inne > 1) W akcie złoż. testam. z 1866.23/VII Antoni figuruje jako właśc. dóbr ryc., z Głuchowo pod Pozn. 2) W piśmie Urz. pod. w Bydg. data śmierci wdowy Walerii V. J. podana na 1876.22/IV w Rogasen (dzieln. miasta) 3) W liście adwok. z 1890.8/VIII jest mowa o przekaz. odpisu testat. do akt sprawy działow Kaiser 75 Józef Jaraczewski v. Testam. wzajemny z żoną Zuzanną z Gozdziewskich dat. w Głuchowo 1882.9/II. 1) Małol. Bronisława Duszyńska legat 22.500 mk. Ewent. substytuuje się jej rodzeństwo Halinę i Tadeusza D. w Czachurkach pod Weissenburgiem. 2) Kurat. adwok. Stan. Pluciński w Lesznie, Bolesław Bardzki w Sannikach pod Kostrzyniem. Test. otwarty z urz. 1841.2/VII, przyczym nikt się nie zjawił. Inne > w koresp. 1941 r. Głuchowo = Hagedorn. Notatka mówi że małż. (Józef i Zuzanna J.) w roku 1898 przeprowadzili się do Pozn. i tu umarli. Następny testam. wspólny dat. w Głuchowo 1895.4/VIII. Unieważnia poprzedni. 1) Jest mowa o kapitale 15.000 mk. z % dla Bron. 2) Bronisława D. obecnie dr. Liebekowa jest siostrzenicą Zuzanny. 3) żyje matka Zuzanny, owdowiała Marianna z Laskowskich Goździewska. 4) Zuzanna oświadcza, że nie posiada już żadnego maj. z pozostałości po ś. p. Ant. Oberfeldzie 5) Halina Duszyńska. 6) Stefan Radziejewski, syn Wandy z Gozdziewskich. 7) Maria Bardzka, córka Izabelli z Jaraczewskich 8) Dr. Liebek ma na imię Narcyz. Test. otwarty z urz. 1941.2/VII. Nikt nie stanął. Odbitki z ks. st. cyw. sporz. 1941.19/VI > Józef J. (zgłosił właśc. maj. lekarz, dr. Narcyz z Liebek), rentier zam. w Pozn., lat 70, zmarł w Pozn. 1910.12/XII. Ur. w Dalewo, pow. Śrem, syn Ant. i jego małż. z Fijałkowskich. Zuzanna żona Józefa, 69 lat, zm. w Pozn. 1914.11/X. Ur. w Środzie. Pierwszy mąż Oberfeld, właśc. maj. zam. ostatnio w Libartowo, pow. Środa. córka Nikodema i Marianny z Laskowskich. 76 Julian Jaraczewski Testam. złożony w Poznaniu 1846.31/VII wspólnie z żoną Antoniną z Koszutskich. Wycofany przez oboje 1867.7/II. Miejsce zam. Głuchowo pod Czempin pow. Kościan. 77 Sofronia Jaraczewska v. z Ostenów (Sacken) Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1882.6/VI. Uniw. sukc. siostrz. Ludwika Tykelmann, córka siostry Florentyny z Ostenów Tykelmann. Wart. zgłosz. do prot. 900 mk. Opublik. 1897.7/I z przesłaniem akt do sądu w Wrocł. 78 Weronika z Sulerzyskich Jaraczewska. Test. dat. w Wielkim Zalesiu 1882.12/IX. 1) Dzieci oprócz Łucjana odebrały już maj. przypadaj. po ś. p. ojcu Izydorze Jaraczewskim oraz śmierci testatorki. 2) Łucjan otrzymuje Zalesie Wielkim wraz z Liszkowem i Kupnem gospodarstwami, martwym i żywym inwentarzem z całą krescencją za cenę 18.000 tal. z wyłącz. szafy żel., srebra, biżut. 3) Kapitały: a) listy zast. 14.500 tal. synowi Łucjanowi, b) 2.500 tal. pożycz. synowi Julianowi, c) 300 tal. dla syna Juliana, d) listy zast. 4.2 tys. między Lucjana i Wandzię. 4) Mobilia między dzieci. Tutaj m. i. wymieniona jest córka Wanda Cieromska (mąż żyje); urządzenie znajduj. się w pokoj. w Lipnie; Dalej jest wzmianka, z której wynika: a) Julian został spłacony przez kupno Lipna w pow. Kościan dn. 1875.9/III, b) Mieczysław zmarł 1881.11/III. Testam. opubl. 1883.4/IV. Z odpisu poprz. test. z 1873.26/VII. 1a) Lucjan na drugie imię Bronisław, b) Julian - Izydor, c) Wanda- Franciszka Rozalia d) syn Mieczysław jest całk. zaspokoj. co do spadku po ojcu i matce. 2) Weronika jest właśc. ziem z Leipe bei Polnisch Lissa, wdową. 3) Wart. w protok. 20.000 tal. 79 Kazimierz Jarochowski von Testam. napis. 1888.24/II w Pozn. 1) Uniw. sukc. żona Maria z Koszutskich. 2) małol. dzieci Kazim. i Helena. 3) Kuratorem fundacji ś. p. Aleks. Przepałkowskiego z dn. 1874.16/VI mianuje syna Józefa (u boku drugiego kurat., którym jest jego (testatora) brat Wojciech). W związku z tą fund. wymienia się Bolesławę Ciesielską, Cypryana, syna brata testat. Joachima (Cypryan w roku 1889 skończy 25 lat). 4) M. i. jest mowa o pierścieniu ofiarowanym przez Redakcję "Gazety Warszawskiej" oraz Krzyżu Virt. Mil. jego ojca, który przeznacza do depoz. w zbiorach Pozn. Tow. Przyj. Nauk. 5) Żona ma się postarać oile możliwości o zebranie, wydanie i zużytkowanie kwalifikuj. się do publik. dokumentów, przyczym prosi o pomoc Franc. Dobrowolskiego. 6) Helena Matecka z Bieganowa winna mu jest 457 tal. 7) Dzieci z jedynego małż. a) Józef ur. 1863.17/IV, b) Maria, ur. 1866.18/VI, c) Kazim. ur. 1869.25/VII, d) Helena ur. 1876.1/III Urz. St. Cyw. (zgłos. gimnazista Kaz. Jarochowski). Kazimierz Jarochowski, lat 59 1/2, zam. w Pozn., Amtsrichter w st. spocz., zmarł w Pozn. 1888.24/III. Ur. w Mał. Sokolnik, syn nieżyj. Cypryana i nieżyj. Konstancji z Trąmpczyńskich. 80 Konstancja z Trąmpczyńskich Jarochowska Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1877.26/XI. Na wstępie zaznaczenie, że po ostatnim testam. (ma prawdopod. na myśli testam. złożony w dn. 1874.2/IV i następnie wycofany w dn. 1877.7/XII) zaszły w rodzinie zmiany. 1) Wymienia dzieci: a) Kazimierz, b) Cypryan, c) Otolja, d) Bronisława, e) Joachim, f) Waleria, g) Stanisław, h) Wojciech, i) Karol 2) Stan. dostał już 4.200 tal. (w tym 1.000 po ś. p. Katarzynie Rogalińskiej, a 1.000 za kilkoletnie gospodarow. u matki), a w roku 1875 pożyczkę 1.000 dol. am. 3) Karol dostał już 5.000 tal. 4) Ś. p. Antonina Skarzyńska zostawiła dla Wojciecha i Karola 1.000 tal, doręczonych przez jej męża ś. p. pułk. Skarzyńskiego. 5) Wojciech uczestniczy w działach. 6) Pasierb Władysław (z powoł. się na testam. ś. p. męża Cypryana) jest zaspok. zarówno co do sukc. po matce jak i ojcu. Testatorka od siebie zapisuje mu 1.500 tal. 7) 25.000 zahypot. na Sokolnikach, które w/g kontr. ich kupna ma zapłacić Joachim Dzieci wogóle podzielić się mają w równych częściach. 8) Sreberko (liche) Helenka - córka Kazim. i Otolia - córka Otolii 9) Egzek. Bogusław Łubieński Urz. St. Cyw.: > Konstancja zam. w Mał. Sokolnikach, 68 l. 5 mies. i 27 dni, zmarła Mał. Sokolnikach 1878.10/VI. Ur. w Wielkich (dużych) Sokolnikach, córka nieżyj. właśc. dóbr ryc. Wojc. i Marianny z Nieżychowskich v. małż. Trąmpczyńskich Inne > 1) Konstancja w akcie z 1874.2/IV jest już wdową. 2) w akcie z 1878.19.6 wymienieni są: a) Amtsrichter Kazim. Jarochowski w Pozn., b) jego brat właśc. ziem. Joachim z Sokolnik Samter, a nast. rodzeństwo c) Cyprian w Pempowo pod Kröben, proboszcz, d) Otylia zam. za R. A. Karpiński Rechtsanwalt? w Śremie (Schrimm), e) Bronisława, wdowa po Wegner obecnie w Małych Sokolnikach pod Samter, f) Waleria zam. Swiniarska, w Radolina, pod Słupca, Król. P., g) Stan. dzierż. maj. w Gębice pod Czarnkowem (Czarnikou), h) Wojciech, naucz. gimn. Matthi. s gymnasium we Wrocławiu, i) Karol, rentier w Iwankowo pod Zytomierzem, gub. wołyńska, j) Władysław, właśc. ziem., Starki pod Makowem, Król. P. k) egzekutor testam. Bogusław Łubieński v. jest z Ksiączyń pod Kazimierz 81 Agata Jasinska z domu Edel Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. (zgłos. właśc. ziem. Augusta Hundt z domu Maier, zam. w Jasin pod Schwersenz > Augusta?: wdowa, 100 lat, ewang., zam. w Pozn., mąż nieżyj. Reg. sekretair Jan Jasiński zm. w Pozn. 1875.11/VII. Testam. z 1874.24/III na rzecz Augusty i jej męża Henr. Hundt w Jasin. 82 Anna z Trzeszewskich Jasinska Test. zgłosz. do prot. w dn. 1866.17/IX. 1) Jest wdową. 2) uniw. sukc. siostra Amelia zam. Spiniarska w Pozn. 3) Legat 2.000 tal. dla 2 braci męża: a) Józef Jasiński w Gnieźnie, b) imię i pobyt nie wiad. 4) Legat 1.000 tal. dla 4 dzieci po bracie Karolu Trzeszewskim: a) Rozalia owdow. Majnert, b) Kapitan Karol T. 6 pułk. piech., c) Eugeniusz zam. Buker we Wrocławiu, d) Arnima T. miejsce zam. nie znane. Wyc. z ks. zm. par. Św. Marc.> Anna wdowa zm. 1867.7/I na zapal. w wieku lat 67. Pozostawiła siostrę Amalię owdow. Spinarską. Inne > 1867.20/II 1) Brat męża Paweł Jasiński mieszka w Chabrka pod Trzemeszno. 2) List z 1869.24/IV. Schönau na Śl. a) Arminia von Trzeszewska ma 35 lat, wydaje się być umysł. chora. Jest u Premier Leutenant i Plotzmajor w st. spocz. inwal., von Berg, którego była kiedyś pupilką i wychowanką. Sama nie ma nic i jest na łasce w/w b. opiekuna. Ojciec jej umarł dawno, a matka w 1845 r. b) Amelia Spiniarska ma ponad 80 lat 83 Jasieński (w/g podp. na test.) Stanisław. Testam. wraz z żoną Wincencją Seweryną z Moszczeńskich pisany w dn. 1861.5/II w Gnieźnie przez Komisję. 1) Oboje z Witakowic. 2) Dzieci nie mają. 3) Rodzice Wincencji nie żyją, a Stanisław ma jeszcze matkę, która mieszka w Michalczy, Annę z Zabłockich. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. > Stanisław J. v. były właśc. ziem, 72 lata, zam. w Pozn., zmarł w Pozn. 1896.3/XII. Ur. w Witakowice, pow. Gniezno żon. z Vincencją z v. M. zam. w Pozn. Syn zmarł w Michalcza, pow. Gniezno właśc. dóbr ryc. Onufrego Jasieńskiego i jego żony zmarłej w Inowrocławiu Anny z Z. Inne: 1) Podpis Wincencji widnieje na akcie z 1897.11/II 2) W/g zestaw. spadku po Stanisławie nieruch. nie ma. Akt. wynoszą 83 km, a pass. 554 mk. 84 Tomasz Jasinski. Testam. zgłosz. do prot. 1838.20/III w Pozn. wspolnie z żoną Marią, Henrietą Anną ze Trzeszewskich. 1) Tomasz jest sekret. regencyjnym. 2) Ślub zawarli w 1826 w Pozn. 3) Dzieci mają; z rodziców żyją jeszcze matki Julianna z Kowalewiczów Jasinska i Balbina z Pigłowskich Trzeszewska. 4) rodzeństwo Tomasza - Piotr, Paweł i Tekla zam. Wałowska 5) Bratnicka M. H. Anny Rozalia Trzeszewska, córka po bracie Karolu T. majorze. 6) Rodzeństwo Rozalii T. - Karol, Eugenia i Arminia, a ich matka Arminia z Bredów 2 voto Berg(en) 7) Siostra M. H. Anny - Emilia (Amelia) Spiniarska 8) brat Tomasza - Józef Wyc. z ks. par. Św. Marc.> Tomasz J. consiliarius et Registrator Regentiae. zmarł 1861.9/X na zapal. mózgu w wieku 72 lata. Zostawił żonę Antoninę ! Inne> 1) Inwent. spadk. w dn. 1861.19/XII - 4.465 tal. 8 sr. gr 92 fen. 2) 1861.19/12 > matka Tomasza Julianna umarła przed laty w Gnieźnie, żyją bracia Józef i Paweł; nie żyje siostra Tekla, która umarła przed matką; Rozalia Trzeszewska jest zam. za Reg. Sekr. Meinert w Pozn. 85 Tekla z Karśnickich Karśnicka v. Testam. wspólny z mężem Karolem dat. w Pozn. 1852.12/VIII 1) mieszkają w Pozn. 2) Koszta ściąga 1853.14/VI egzek. ze Środy, na skutek pisma, które wymienia miejsc. Mystki. Otw. z urz. 1912.25/V Kodycyl obojga dat. w Pozn. 1858.1/XI. Otw. z urz. 1936.6/IV. 1) Ślub brali w 1844 na Śląsku w Polniche Wartenberg 2) Pierwszym miejscem zam. był Wrocław, później przenieśli się do W. Ks. Pozn. 3) Wniosek Tekli wynosi do dziś dnia 18.000 tal. 4) Spadkob. -najst. syn po rodz. bracie Karola Ignacym mieszk. w gub. warsz., ewent. najst. syn po kuz. i szwagrze Ludwiku zam. w Mchach w pow. Śrem, ewent. najst. syn po szwagrze Stanisławie mieszk. w Lubczynie, pow. Ostrzeszów 5) Zyje matka Tekli Testam. złoż. w dn. 1879.20/VI samej Tekli, właśc. ziem. z Mystki. pow. Środa, obecnie w Pozn. Wart. zgłosz. do prot. 30.000 mk. oraz Kodycyl złoż. w dn. 1882.14 /IX odebrane 1883.8/X Z następnych otwarty 1942.27/I testam. Tekli z 1888.10/XII w Pozn. 1) Uniw. spadk. brat Ludwik Karśnicki, dziedzic dóbr Mchy w pow. Śrem, ewent. syn jego Józef 2) Legat wszystkie obrazy Tow. Przyj. Nauk. w Pozn. 3) 30.000 mk. gminie m. Pozn. 4) Inne legaty 13.000 mk. 5) Chce być pochow. w grobowcu w Targowej Górce, gdzie leży jej mąż. Testam. Tekli K. zgłoszony do prot. w dn. 1890.24/IX w Pozn. 1) Spadk. jedyny Stan. v. Karłowski, dzierżawca dóbr ryc. Mystki, należ. do testatorki. 2) 30.000 mk. gminie m. Pozn. 3) Obrazy j. w. T. P. N. w Pozn. 4) Inne legaty 17.000 mk. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. (zgłosz. Heleny z Łoszczewskich Karśnickiej, zam. w Emchen Mchy?. pow. Śrem.> Tekla z K. Karśnicka, lat 72, zam. w Pozn., zm. w Pozn. 1890.30/IX. Ur. w Lubczyn, pow. Kępno, zam. za nieżyj. właśc. dóbr ryc. Karolem K. Córka nieżyjących właśc. dóbr ryc. Józefa K. i jego żony z v. Radolińskich Inne: > 1) Starygród 1890.6/X) v. Chełkowski, który inter. się sprawą i ma w ręku "Rekognicję" dot. złożenia przez Teklę K. testam. z dnia 1879.20/VI. 2) Pleschen 1890.2/XI) Edmund v. Dzierzgowski, aptekarz i właśc. drogerii w Pleschen i żona jego Maria z Grochowskich, córka aptekarza w Miłosławiu. Marii dot. legat 3.000 mk. Matka Marii Domicela G. podpis. się 1890.11/X jako właścicielka apteki w Miłosławiu. 3) list adwok. z 1890.5/XI w im. Felicji v. Chełkowskiej z domu v. Wężyk, która jest krewną zm. Tekli K. 4) 1890.22/XI Jan Ignacy Karśnicki w char. prawnego spadkob. 86 Brygitta z Bnińskich Kęszycka v. Testam. dat w Pozn. 1848.9/VIII. 1) Wnuk Bronisław Gąsiorowski 2) Wnuczki - Frania i Marynia Bnińskie 3) Zagurzyn z Czernatkami, wielkim Rudzkiem dla wnuka Bron. 4) Niegebolin i Namłowo dla wnuczek Franciszki i Marii. Ich ojciec Konstanty Bniński ma na swoich dobrach zahipotekowanych 12.000 tal. matki tych dzieci. 5) Maj. pod 4. leżą w Król. P. Jest mowa, że ojciec jako opiekun nie mógłby się tam ze względów polit. udać, testat. wyznacza więc na opiek. Prota Mileckiego dziedzica Niepruszewa i Olusza w Księstwie a w Król. P. dóbr Szmulska z przyległościami oraz Adolfa Kaczorowskiego z Witosławia, siostrzeńca swego. 6) U siostry swojej Koczorowskiej ma 6.500 tal. 7) starsza wnuczka dostała już sztuciec po prababce Franciszce Bnińskiej. 8) Jeżeli nie umrze w Glisnie, to prosi, żeby ją tam pochować przy córce Izabeli (matka dziewczynek? W tekście jest mowa o ich matce Sabili) Jest w końcu mowa, że są sieroty, że w domu ojca jest w rozwodzie żona. 9) testat. chce, żeby dziewczynkami zajęła się siostra Koczorowska, bo Emilka Ostrowska nie jest od siebie zależna i ma tyż dosyć panieniek. Testam. opublik. 1866.30/XI 87 Jozefa Kierska v. Testam. zgłosz. do prot. w Pozn. dn. 1892.14.VI w Zakł. dla chor. s. s. miłoś. na Placu Bern. 1) Jedyna spadk. - przełożona Zakł. dla chor. s. s. mił. Bronisława v. Giersberg. 2) Szereg legatów na kwotę 6.510 mk., m. i.: a) były spowiednik w Targowa Górka, b) właśc. ziem. Stan. v. Grabski z Kunowo pod Buk. 3) Wart. spadku podana do prot. 11.000 mk. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. > Józefa K., panna, 80 lat, zam. w Pozn. Miejsce ur. niewiad. Córka zmarłego w Naramowicach, pow. Poznań - Wschód, właśc. ziem. Józefa Kierskiego i jego nieżyj. małż. Marii z domu Skałoska. Józefa zmarła w Pozn. w w/w zakładzie 1897.5/II 88 Władyslawa z Jaraczewskich Kierska Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1872.30/I Wart. pod. do prot. przeszło 20.000 tal. Testam. otwarty z urz. 1936.18/XI. 1) żyje w pierwszym małż. z Tadeuszem K. 2) Jedna córka Jadwiga sukc. 3) Ewent. substyt. w spadku: a) Zygmunt Jaraczewski, syn brata Zygmunta, b) brat Jarosław. 4) Kuratorowie na czas małoletn. bracia Jarosław i Zygmunt ewent. Włodzimierz Jaraczewski z Wronów, pow. Inowrocław. 5) w legatach m. i. wymienione: a) bud. grobu famil. w Mielżynie, b) Franciszka z Jaraczewskich Górzeńska. 89 Antoni Koczorowski Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1841.4/X. 1) Córki trzy Emilia, Józefa i Antonina. 2) żona Teresa Augustyna z Turnów. 3) Opiek. Stan. Chłapowski w Czerwonej Wsi. Inne> 1) Copia vidimata z publ. w dn. 1875.22/X. a) Antoni K. jest z Jasinia, pow. Kościan. 2) 1875.22/X jest mowa o przygot. kopii testam. dla a) baron? v. Graewe na Borek, b) właśc. dóbr ryc. v. Lipski na Kon. pod c) Król. Landschaftsrath v. Roszewski w/m. 90 Tekla z Trzcińskich Koczorowska Testam. zgłosz. do prot. w dn. 1885.30/IV. 1) Tekla jest wdową 2) Dziedziczą wnuki: a) Napoleon K. lejt. w saskiej armii w Borna w Saksonii, b) Mieczysława K. zam. za Motty adw. i not. w Graetz (Grodzisk), c) Władysław K., d) Anna K. Dwoje ostatnich są małol. i są w Pozn. u matki Henryki (Henriette) wdowy, e) Zofia i Jan Koczorowscy, którzy są u ojca Stanisława K. w Czarnuszka Pleschen 3) wnuki pod a, b, c i d są dziećmi zmarł. syna Edwarda K. 4) Jedynym dzieckiem testatorki pozostałym przy życiu jest syn Stanisław w Czarnuszka. Testam. opubl. 1885.1/VIII. Inne> 1) Król. urz. pod. spadk. 1885.18/VII Tekla K. zmarła 1885.3/V. 91 Kosicki Jan Test. zgłosz. do protok. w dn. 1847.24/II wspólnie z żoną Barbarą z domu Stahlert, z którą nie ma dzieci. 1) Jan jest właścicielem domu. 2) z pierwszej żony Katarzyny Wirth są dzieci: a) Florian, Ackerwirth w Dembsen, b) wnuczka Magdalena w Ratajach po synu nieżyj. Józefie, c) nieznane z imion i liczby wnuki po synie Michale zmarłym w Wiry, d) córka Marianna zam. za Marianem Kosickim, Ackerwirth w Ratajach, e) syn Antoni K. Ackerwirth w Ratajach. 3) żona Barbara z poprz. małż. Biewan. Inne > Zestaw: gen. do celów spadk. 92 Bronisława Kosińska v. Testam. złożony w Pozn. dn. 1883.14/II. Wart. podana do protok. 8.400 mk. Panna. odebrała 1891.3/IV. Mieszka na Górnej Wildzie w Fund. Garczyński 93 Władysław Euzebiusz Kosiński, herbu Rawicz. Testam. razem z żoną Emmą Anną z Węgierskich dat. w Pozn. dn. 1865.22/VII. 1) Sukc. dzieci: a) Wanda, zam. Zakrzewska, w Kokorzynie, b) Mieczysław, c) Adelaida, d) Witold e) Emilia. 2) Wanda już odebrała 12.000 tal. 3) Opiek. m. i. hr. Edward Poniński z Wrześni, ewent. b. deputowany Wład. Bentkowski w Pozn., Król. sędzia Ksawery Twardowski w Szamot., Bol. Moszczyeński z Kożuszkowa, pow. Inowrocław, dr. Henryk Szuman w Władysławowie (Althütte) w pow. Czarnków. 4) Majątek Emmy K. składa się oprócz przedm. do osobist. użytku z wniosku 10.000 tal. 5) grobowce znakomitych dziadów w Targowej Górce (jenerał Amilkar Kosiński) i w Ostrorogu (jenerał Emilian Węgierski). Z ks. zm. par. Św. Marc.> Emma K., lat 55, zmarła na apopleksję 1873.13/II, zostaw. męża i dzieci pełnol. Inne> 1) Egzek. kosztów za pośredn. Sądu w Środzie z dnia 1866.8/III pod adresem Wład. K. w Targowej Górce niedoręczona, ponieważ adresat już tu nie mieszka. Na akcie adnotacja z 1866.12/III, że Targowa Górka sprzedana v. Zychlińskiemu. Szukają go we Wrocławiu już 1865.14/XI. ale bez skutku. 2) List Wład. K. z 1873.14/III w Pozn. w spr. otwarcia testam., w którym podaje, że pozostałe troje dzieci są pełnol. tj. a) Wanda zam. Zakrzewska w Kokorzynie pod Kościanem, b) Adela zam. Szołdrska w Modliszewku pod Gnieznem, c) Witold w Połażejewie pod Środą. 3) Listy Wład. K. z lipca 1873 są datow. w Pozn. w hotelu. 4) W wyciągu sąd. z listy zmarł. par. Św. Marc. w rubr. spadkobierców wymienieni mąż i troje dzieci: Wanda, Witold, Adelaida. Nie ma wzmianki o Emilii i Mieczysławie. 5) Styczeń, marzec 1874 koresp. sądu w Samter o nadesłanie attestu wylegit. spadk. po Emmie K. i odpisu testam. w związku ze sprawą przedst. dokum. dot. Kierski 6) List Adelaidy Szołdrskiej dat. 1889.28/VIII w Zegrowo. pod Schmiegel. Wynika, że brat jej Mieczysław Kosinski zmarł w 1866 w Zurychu w Szwajc., a akt zejścia znajduje się w aktach dotycz. spadku po v. Cielecki. Adelaida sama występuje w spr. jakiegoś wylegitym. się 7) Wład. K. podpis. jeszcze list dat. w Reisen - Schloss 1881.22/IV. 8) List podpis. przez Bolesł. Szołdrskiego 1889.25/IX w Żegrowo pod Schmigiel (tj. mąż Adeli) 94 Urszula Kraszkowska Testam. dat. w Uzarzewo dn. 1855.4/XI. 1) Maj. 7.000 tal. z tego 4.700 tal. u siostry testatorki Antoniny Lipskiej, u której przebywa wiele lat. 2) Zapisy dla : a) siostrzen. Zenobia Zychlińska, b) synowiec Wiktor Kronkowski, c) Emilia Łabędzka, d) Julia Niemecka, e) Rozalia Niemecka, f) Wanda Łakińska i inne ogólne. Inne > Urszula, panna zmarła 1870.14/II w Uzarzewo (pod Schwersenz) 95 Józef Krąkowski Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1880.6/VIII z kodycylem z 1885.29/VIII 1) w/g testam. dzieci wszystkie pełnol.: a) Zofia b) Józefa, c) Jan, d) Maria, e) Władysław, f) Kaźmierz. Ma również wnuki. 2) W/g kodyc. dzieci wszystkie wyposażył i pozostawia jeszcze 40.000 mk. Poza tym jest mowa o podziale 6.000 rub. jeżeli je odbierze z hipot. Łuszczewka. O Łuszczewku jest jeszcze mowa na samym końcu z podaniem zestaw., ile dzieci włącznie z działu hip. Łuszczewka odebrały lub odbiorą po testatorze. Józefa - zdaje się - jest za Stefanem Sobeskim. Maria jest rozwiedziona, ma syna Władysława. Zofia, najlepiej sytuowana, prawdopodobnie żona Władysława Jerzykiewicza, egzek. testam. (z w/w sumy 40.000 mk. 30.000 jest na hipot. domu jakiegoś Jerzykiewicza). Nieżyj. rodzice i rodzeństwo testatora: a) ojc. Ignacy, b) matka Zofia, c) brat Franc. d) siostra Emilia Michałowska pochowani na cmentarzu we Wrześni. Jest któraś wnuczka Maria Mieczkowska. O Gustawie Mieczkowskim pisze "pan" Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. > Wice - bibliotekarz Józef K., 74 lat, zam. w Pozn., zmarł 1891.12/I w Pozn. Ur. we Wrześni. Żonaty był z nieżyj. Emilią z Moczynskich. Inne> 1) Z podania Wład. Jerzykiewicza z 1891.12/I. a) Józef K. był jego teściem, b) Wład. J. jest kupcem; żona jego Zofia c) Józefa jest żoną kupca Stefana Sobeskiego, d) Maria zamężna Jerzykiewicz e) Władysław K. burmistrz w Schildberg. 2) Syn Kazim. niewymien. pod pkt. 1, ale żyje i podp. się na publik. testam. 1891.16/I 96 Józef Kurcewski v. Testam. zgłoszony do protok. razem z żoną Teklą ze Stablewskich w dn. 1854.21/VII w Pozn. 1) Józef K. jest Dyrektorem Prowincjalnego Ziemstwa; miał pierwszą żonę Różę z Kurceskich, która umarła w 1823 r. 2) Z drugiego małż. nie ma dzieci, a z pierwszego jedno dziecko Pelagja, zaślubiona Dezyderemu Radońskiemu dziedz. Lutyni w pow. pleszew, umarła 1852 r. 3) Pelagia R. zostawiła 6 dzieci: a) Karol, b) Adolf, c) Józef, d) Izabela, e) Kornelia, f) Anna 4) Druga małż. Tekla żyje w pierwszym małż. 5) Maj. testatora składa się z dóbr Kowalewa w pow. pleszew, z rzeczy ruchom. i kapit. 4.000 tal. czyli 3.600 rub. należnych mu od małż. Ludwika i Teodozji z Kurceskich Urbanowiczów we wsi Paprotni w obw. Konin, w Kr. P. 6) Długi - 6.000 tal. 7) Za żoną Teklą wziął 11.000 tal. posagu. 8) Na maj. Tekli składa się w/w posag i rzeczy ruch. oraz srebra; sukcesorami mianuje: a) Pelagia Stablewska, córka brata Onufrego w Trzemesznie, która ma 4 ch braci, b) Helena Stablewska, córka brata Tadeusza w Dąbrowie pod Trzemesznem, która ma 2 braci c) 3 wnuczki męża Józefa i 3 wnuków (w/w w pkt. 3. Radońscy) Wyciąg z ks. zm. par. Św. Marc. > Józef K., Dyr. Tow. Kred., dziedz. dóbr. Kowalewo zmarł 1861.26/III na puchlinę (prohydropsi). Została żona Tekla bez dzieci. Inne> 1) Dezydery Radoński z Lutyni podpisuje list z 1861.7/V 2) Spis pozostałości po Józefie K. sporządz. przez Taksatora Rząd. z datą 1861.26/IV. Aktywa 43.424 tal. 7 sr. gr. 8 fen., w tym wartość Kowalewa w/g szacunku Dyrekcji Ziemstwa Kred. w 1843 r. 42.509 tal. 1 gr. sr. 8 fen. Passywa 36.015 tal. 8gr. sr. 4 fen., w tym pożyczka Tow. Z. Kr. i suma żony Tekli. Wśród wierzycieli m. i. nazwiska: Józef Stablewski w Pozn., Józef Zychliński z Uzarzewa, Maciej Bojanowski z Chlew, Teodor Zychliński, były oficer artyl. w Berlinie, Potworowski z Goli 3) Pelagia v. Stablewska występuje 1884.3/I, powołując się na testam. Józefa i Tekli K. oraz wyznaczony jej legat 6.000 mk. Ogłoszenie o śmierci urz. st. cyw. we Wrocł. > Tekla Kurcewska ze Stablewskich, 80 lat, ur. w Zalesie, pow. Kroben, wdowa po Landschaftsdirector, zmarła 1883.31/XII. W rubryce spadkob. wymieniony jest siostrz. Adolf Radoński, kupiec, pruski Stargard. Inne > 1884.19/I występ. adwok. w im. panny Pelagii Stablewskiej we Wrześni. 97 Wiesław Kurnatowski v. Składa testam. 1894.14/XI. Kupiec zam. na Jerzycach (Jersitz). Odbiera 1905.2/I. Jest rentierem z Wrocławia. 98 Ludwik Kurnatowski v. Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1870.10/I. 1) Do małż. z Izabelą z Karczewskich nie wniósł żadnego maj. 2) Opiek. dzieci - żona. Jednym z jej doradców Bron. Zychliński z Targowej Górki. 3) Metryka jego znajduje się w tut. sądzie apel. przy aktach osob. z czasów jego sądowej kariery. 4) Testator ma rozmite "agentury", mian.: u S. A. Krueger w Pozn., Cohnfeld, inż. i właśc. fabr. machin w Bydgoszczy, Milch, fabrykant sztuczn. nawozów w Jerzycach pod Pozn., F. Oberfelt i Sp. w Pozn. 5) Ma syna Kazimierza. Testator, gdyby nie dożył ukończenia przez Kazim. nauk, zaklina hr. Leona Skorzewskiego w Łabiszynie i Kaz. hr. Skorzewskiego w Raszkówku pod Raszkowem, aby przez pamięć na przyjaźń jaką go zaszczycała ich matka, łożyli na dokończenie przez Kazim. nauk. 6) Są również córki. 7) Wymieniona jest spółka pod firmą "L. Kurnatowski i Spółka" Urz. St. Cyw. Kolaczkowo > Ludwik K. Handelsreisender, 53 lat, zam. w Pozn., zmarł 1883.29/X w Gorazdowo w domu właśc. ziem. Zychlińskiego Inne> 1) podpis Kaz. v. Kurnatowski na liście z 1883.13/XI. Na akcie publik. podany, jako urzędnik bank. z Warszawy 99 Heliodor Kurowski v. Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1874.19/XI. 1) Jest sam. Rodzice, bracia wraz z siostrą pomarli. 2) Uniw. spadkob. wielm. Kazim. Skórzewski z Kamieńca w pow. Kośc., który się kształci w Berlinie. 3) Egzek. - Bronisław Skórzewski w Kamieńcu, brat w/w Kazimierza 4) Testator jest księdzem Domherr. Kodycyl z 1888.2/V. 1) Maj. - listy na 3.000 mk. i 500 tal., got. 3.000 mk. i ruchom. 2) Spadkob. j. w. Kazim., obecnie budowniczy miejski w Berlinie. 3) Egz. j. w. Bronisław, który obecnie bawi u swojej siostry w Czachórach, a także otrzymuje legat. Dalej w spadku biorą udział: 4) Krewniacy: a) Cecylia Nasiadek, b) dzieci po Elżbiecie Przybylskiej c) Gabryela Olsztyńska, d) dzieci po Józefie Tomaszewskim. 5) Karśniccy w Czachorach (połowa wina). Jest także mowa o Marcysi p. Karśnickich, której oddaje srebro, pożyczone mu do używania. 6) Podpis Kan. Metr. pozn. Inne> 1) Heliodor zmarł 1888.13/X. 2) Wład. Przybylski, mąż nieżyj. Elżbiety, majster tok. (Drechsler) (w liście z 1889.14/I. 3) Z listu adwok. z 1889.9/II. a) Kazim. S. w Berlinie, b) Bronisław S. w Czachorach, c) Cec. Nasiadek w Pozn. d) dzieci Przybylskie są małol., ojciec ich Wład. pracuje u Cegielskiego, e) Gabriela Olsztyńska pod Pozn., w Lipnica, f) Józef Tomaszewski w Argentynie, g) małż. Karsniccy w Czachory. 4) Pojawia się 1890.24/II Walenty Janiak, zam. w Psary, pow. Ostrów z pretensją do spadku. 5) W 1892.14/I podp. v. Skórzewski Regierungsbaumeister 100 hr. Tekla Kwilecka. Testam. dat. 1877.1/III w Pozn. 1) Maj. składa się: a) z 28.483 tal. 13 sr. 5/6 fen. na hipot. dóbr syna Stefana hr. Kw. Dobrojewo, pow. Szamot., b) got., pap. wart., srebra, ruchom. 2) Sukces. syn Stefan i córka Wanda zam. Niegolewska. 3) Stefan ma dzieci, wymienia się legat dla jednego z nich Jasia najstarszego 4) córka Wanda N. jest w długach. Kodycyl 1893.30/III (podpisany Leonardowa hr. Kw.) 1) wnuk Jan Kwilecki umarł. 2) wymienia się córka Wanda, a Wład. dr. Niegolewski nie żyje. 3) Brat jego Zygmunt N. na Niegolewie. 4) Spadek tak zwany Kakawski. Urz. St. Cyw. Poznań> Tekla K. z domu Sieroszewska, lat 87, zam. w Pozn., zmarła w Pozn. 1894.7/II. Ur. w Kakawa, gub. kaliska. Rodzice: właśc. dóbr ryc. Kazim. i Anna ze Swinarskich Sieroszewscy zam. ostatnio w Dobrojewo wzgl. Pozn. 101 Rozalia z Poninskich Łączyńska, v. I voto Dąbska. Testam. złoż. 1870.26/VIII. Kwota zgłosz. do protok. 20.000 tal. Jest wdową. Odebrała 1874.11/III. Inne> 1) Doręcz. wezw. z 1874.2/III, adresowane na nazw. j. w., właścicielka ziemska w Kościelec (piecz. poczt. Inowrocław i Pakość) 102 Adolf Łączyński Testam. zgłosz. do protok., dat. 1865.13/XII w Kościelec > 1) Jener. sukces. żona Rozalia z Poninskich. 2) Legaty 22.000 tal. 3) Zmarła siostra Apolonia z Ł. Podczaska zostawiła tylko jedną córkę Julię z P. owdow. Byszewską, zam. w Kr. P. w Złotkawach, pow. Konin. 4) Po zmarłej siostrze Marii z Ł. Kurdwanowskiej są dzieci. Siostra zmarła we wsi Byszewach, pow. łęczycki. 5) Siostra Joanna z Ł. Raczyńska w Warsz. 6) Bezdz. siostra niezam. Aniela Łączynska w Warsz. Testator winien jest jej 10.000 złp., od których płaci jej roczny % 1.300 złp. 7) Kształci w gimn. pozn. krewnego swego Franc. Domaszewskiego. 8) W legatach m. i. 2.000 tal. dla Tow. pomocy nauk. im. Kar. Marcinkowskiego. Wyciąg z listy zm. par. Ś. Marc. > Łączyński Adolf, właśc. ziemski zmarł 1870.2/VI w Pozn. 103 Melania v. Łakinska Testam. dat. 1880.14/IV> 1) Ma 1.000 tal. złożone w handlu siostry Wandy z Łakińskich Manewskiej, które leguje Bronisławie Łakińskiej, córce brata 2) Bronisława ma siostrę Marię. 3) Melania prowadzi stancję dla dzieci 4) meble, inne rzeczy ruch., trochę srebra i kosztowności dla 2 ch w/w siostrzenic, a jeden pierśc. dla siostrz. Ani Manewskiej. Urz. pod. spadk.> Melania zmarła 1884.4/VIII. Lat 68. Ur. w Iwno. 104 Teresa ze Stupeckich v. Łakińska, I voto Grabowska. Testam. złożony 1827.14/VII w Pozn.> 1) W protok. wzmianka, że z drugim mężem Franc. Ł. żyje w separacji. Testam. dat. w Pozn. 1834.25/I. protokolarnie z drugim mężem w seperacji. 2) Rodzice nie żyją. 3) Dzieci z obu małżeństw nie ma. 4) poprzedni testam. odwołuje. 5) Uniwers. sukces. Kordula Matuszewska, siostrzenica, która bawi przy niej od dzieciństwa; dla niej również ruchom. meble, srebra, kosztown. i kapit. 6) 1.000 tal. "układa się" testatorce od Józefa Grabowskiego dziedz. dóbr Grylewa 7) Kordula M. jest jeszcze niepełnol. 8) Opiekun Nieżychowski, były Konsyliarz Ziemiański z Nieświastowo. Do publikacji testam. w dn. 1837.23/I stanęła ur. Kordula M. w asyst. ur. Zdanowskiego, adwokata. Wyc. z ks. metr. zm. Kol. M. Magd. w Pozn.> gen. ac. magnif. Teresa ze Sł. Ł., separowana, lat 62, zmarła 1836.11/XII na gorączkę nerw. Zgon zgłosił nob. Łukasz Zdanowski, adwokat. Pochow. na cment. paraf. Inne> 1) Inwentarz pozostał sporz. 1837.20/III; akt.: 1.275 tal. 28 sr. gr. 9 fen. (w tym 1.000 tal. przypadaj. od Grabowskiego z Grylewa), pass.: 179 tal. 25 sr. gr., czysta masa: 1.096 tal. 3 sr. gr. 9 fen. 2) w/g urzęd. inform. z 1837.17/V Kordula M. wyniosła się do Pleszewa. 3) 1837.11/VII pismo datowane w Węgrowcu podpisane przez Kordulę M. i jej ojca Jana Matuszewskiego. 4) Ośw. Jakuba v. Martyszewski ziemskiego kalkulatora (Landschafts =) z Pleszewa w dniu 1837.12/VII, że żona jego Joanna v. M. z domu Izbinska, wezwana na tę sprawę, jak również on, nie mieli nic do czynienia ze spadkiem po Teresie Ł. 5) Sprostow. inwentarz. pozostał. na aktywa = 1.649 tal. 2 sr. gr. 6 fen., passywa 282 - 3 - 3, stan = 1.366 - 29 - 3 w dniu 1837.25/VIII w Wągrowcu, podpisani Kordula M. i jej ojciec Jan. Wyc. z ks. metr. par. Grylewo.> 1) Kopaszyn. Roku 1813.17/X ochrzczona Antonina Kordula, ur. 8 paźdz. Rodz. magnif. Jan Matuszewski i Marianna ze Słup(brak)-ckich. Chrzestni: magn. ac. gen. Franc. Łakiński, starosta i magn. ac gen. Antonina Grabowska, dziedz. Grylewa i innych 2) Kopaszyn. W roku 1827.1/VII pochowana magn. Marianna, żona magn. Jana Matuszewskiego. Zmarła 29 czerwca, w wieku 42 lat, na Thuhsis. Testam. z 1827.14/VII (poprzedni) 1) 1.000 tal. u Józ. Grabowskiego na wsi Laskownicy Wielkiej w pow. Wągrow. lokowany za sprzedaż inwent. p/g układu z w/w Józ. G. względem odstąp. dożywocia pod dn. 1826.14/VII. 2) mąż testat. Franc. - rotmistrz. 3) Siostry Korduli Matuszewskiej, a córki zmarłej siostry testat. - Józefa M. i Teodora M. 105 Antonina z Kraszkowskich Lipska v. Test. złożyła 1854.11/III. W protok. wymien. jako wdowa, z Uzarzewo, pow. Środa. Odbiera 1864.26/VIII. Inne > Uzarzewo leży pod Swarzędziem. 106 Marianna z hr. Załuskich Lipska. Testam. napis. 1825.27/V w Pozn. > Jest obywatelką Kr. P. i tam zamieszkała. Testam. już zrobiła i złozyła do rąk Ignacego Wyganowskiego, sędziego Trybunału Cywilnego Wojew. Kaliskiego. Potwierdza niniejszym to, co owym dawniejszym testam. postanowiła, poza jego niejako rozdziałami bez szczegółów jednak, omawiając jedynie warunki zapisu 100.000 złp. dla małżonka swego Jakuba Lipskiego, którą to sumę zapisał jej swego czasu w intercyzie ślubnej oraz drugich 100.000 z tytułu posagu zapis. jej małż. przez jej ś. p. ojca. Teraz większą część majątku przeniosła do Ks. Pozn. i uzupełnia testam. wyżej wspomniany. 1) Uniw. spadkob. - dzieci 2) wzmianka o siostrze testat. Testament był otwierany z urzędu 1882.16/II. 107 Gabryela Matylda z v. Ostrowskich Lubomęska v. Testam. z 1855.30/VII w Pozn. 1) urodziła się w 1823 r. 2) Mąż - August L. 3) Sprawy maj. załatwiali w Sądzie Szamotulskim w r. 1845 przed zawarciem ślubu 4) Dzieci nie ma 5) Maj.: a) 9.000 do 10.000 tal. z got., b) ruchom. oraz srebro i złoto koło 500 tal. 7) Uniw. spadkob. mąż August 8) Matka test. - Antonina O. ze Silskich. 9) Felicja Koszutska - córka siostry test. 10) Ignacy Koszutski. Oboje pod 9 i 10 niepełnol. 11) dzieci po siostrze matki testat. byłej zamęznej I?eltner. Akta publik. z 1889.18/XII. Kodycyl z 1882.1/VII 1) Gabryela ma na maj. Gniewkowo, pod Pudewitz pow. Środa wniesione na siebie 4.500 tal. 2) Siostrzenica test. Felicia Wierzbińska ma męża Władysława W. i syna Macieja W. 3) Mąż test. żyje, bo zwraca się do niego. 108 Wojciech Łukomski. Testam. zgłosz. do protok. w dn. 1839.21/II. 1) Wojciech Ł. z Paruszewa w pow. wrzesińskim 2) Na majętności Draskiej w pow. czarnkowskim do masy konkurs. Księcia Nestora Sapiechy należącej ma zahypot. sumę kilka kroć 100.000 złp. Tą sumę odebrał był za życia swojej żony ś. p. Julii z Tymińskich. W związku z uczynionym wzajemnym zapisem na przeżycie suma ta wróciła do niego i stanowi cały jego maj. 3) Uniw. spadkob. - córka Franciszka z Łuk. Walknowska, dziedz. dóbr. Ślesina i Piotrkowic, w pow. Konin Kr. P. oraz legaty. 4) Parafią jego kiedyś Grodziszczk pod Środą. 5) Dzieci córki testat. Franciszki - a) Józef, b) Emilia, c) Józefa 6) Egzek. testam. Winc. Rose, kup. w Pozn., Aleks. Przepałkowski, Komisarz Sprawiedl. w Pozn. i Ks. Kanty Kowalski, prob. przy kośc. Boż. Ciała w Pozn. Testam. był otwier. z urzędu 1896.28/V. Inne> 1) W związku z wezwaniem o zapłac. ponad 15 tal. w sprawie w/w testam. pisze, że jest złożony chorobą i w łóżku i nie ma żadnego funduszu na życie i potrzeby swoje, załączając atest. (list z 1839.29/III w Pozn. Dalej pisze, że nawet na doktora nie ma, że był tylko utrzymywany przez swoich krewnych w Parusewie z łaski, a teraz od 6 tygodni po przybyciu dał mu tymczas. pomieszcz. i żywi go ks. Kowalski. Nie jest więc w stanie uiścić opłaty i prosi o ściągnięcie jej z masy Drzązgowa, co na niego wypadnie, lub też z masy po księciu Sapiesze w Bydg.; gdy fundusz z niej dla niego wpłynie. 2) Zaświadcz. z 1839.24/III m. i. mówi o nim jako byłym dziedzicu Drzązgowa w pow. Środa. Toczy się proces o sumę należną po księciu Sapiei!, a reszta sumy ze sprzedaży Drzązgowa obłożona aresztem. 109 Rozalia z Jaworskich Łukomska. Testam. zgłosz. do protok. 1870.4/V w Pozn. 1) Uniw. spadk. jedyna córka Franciszka Ł. 2) Jeden ze świadków Michał Łukomski. 3) Testat. podpisuje krzyżykami, jakkolwiek w protok. nie ma wzmianki, żeby była obłożnie chorą. 4) Jest wdową. 5) Protok. sporządz. w Zakł. Św. Józefa na ul. Ogrodowej. 6) Test. otwarty z urzędu 1937.23/I. Inne > 1) Wniosek Rozalii z 1870.2/V o przysłanie komisji do spisania testam. a) podpis, ale raczej przez tego, kto pisał podanie (po niem.); Rozalia ma 88 lat i jedyną jeszcze żyjącą córkę Franciszkę 22 l. 2) z koresp. urzęd. wynika, że Rozalia umarła w maju 1870 r.; szukają Franciszki Ł., która miała się przeprowadzić do Berlina, który pod datą 1870.20/XII zawiadamia, że nie jest tam meldowana. 3) Raport egzek. sąd. stwierdza 1870.25/V, że Rozalia Ł. leży chora, jest zupełnie biedna i nie posiada przedmiotów celem zajęcia. 110 Nepomucena Łukomska v. Testam. w Pozn. 1852.8/VII. Uniw. spadk. brat Franciszek Łukomski. Test. otwierany z urzędu 1908.22/XII. Nikt się nie zjawił. Inne > Koresp. wszczęta 1909.2/I w spr. w/w osób. a) Franc. v. Łukomski właśc. ziem. zmarł w lutym 1858. b) panna Nepomucena Ł. 1860.23/X przeprow. się na inną ulicę, a w roku 1861 lub 1862 do Warszawy za paszportem, c) mieszkający u niej siostrzeniec, uczeń Julian v. Łukomski przeniósł się 1862.1/X na ulicę tą samą pod inny numer, a 1863.1/IV do Paruszewo, pow. Września. 111 Justyna z Trąmpczyńskich Pągowska. Testam. 1880.22/XII w Pozn. 1) Dzieci: a) Stefan, b) Karol, c) Klaudyna, d) Edward, e) Paulina zam. Trąmpczyńska. 2) Jeden z kurat. Karol Pągowski w Toruniu. 3) W/g protok. Justyna jest wdową i z Kurnika. 4) Test. opublik. 1885.1/VI. W postęp. z dn. 1885.1/VI stają: 1) a) Pągowski Karol, dyr. banku, z Torunia, b) dzierż. dóbr ryc. Stefan v. P. ze Smolary pod Gołańcz, pow. wągr. (sł. geogr.), c) dzierż. dóbr ryc. Henryk v. Trąmpczyński z Biernatki pod Kurnikiem, List adwok. wymienia wszystkie 5ro dzieci. Odpis metr. śm. urz. st. cyw. Kurnik) Justyna P., 80 lat, 11 mies, 14 dni, zam. w Kurniku, wdowa po dzierż. dóbr ryc. Tadeuszu Pągowskim. Ur. w Pozn. jako córka właśc. dóbr ryc. Wojciecha Trąmpczyńskiego i Marii z Nieżychowskich. Zmarła w Kurniku 1885.27/V. 112 Władysław Pągowski. Testam. zgłosz. do protok. 1856.22/VIII w Gnieźnie wspólnie z żoną Emilią z Korytowskich I veto Trzebińska. 1) Mieszkają w Chabsku pod Mogilnem. 2) Małż. bezdzietne. 3) Zapis jedno drugiemu. 4) Testam. opublik 1871.16/XI. Inne > 1) Koresp. w list. 1871 jest adresowana do Wład. P. jako właśc. ziem. w Głuszyna. 2) W/g wyciągu kwart. dla sądu Emilia zmarła 1871.7/XI, mając lat 53, jako (żona) właśc. ziem. w Głuszyna. 3) w/g listu Władysława z dn. 1872.22/XI w Głuszyna - żona jego stosownie do umowy dzierż. z dn. 1865.11/III była dzierżawczynią Głuszyny i Babek 4) Inwent. pozostał. sporz. 1873.29/III : aktywa - 6.363 - 12 - 6 passywa 7.457 - 1 - 10. w wyniku stan zadłuż. 1.093 - 19 - 4. 113 Konstancja ze Szlubowskich hr. Łubieńska. Testam. złożony 1895.11/X w Pozn. Wycofała go 1906.7/IV. Inne > 1) 1909.28/V stają w Pozn. Jan hr. Łubieński z Ersekujvar - Węgry i Sanitätsrat Dr. Fr. v. Chłapowski i oświadczają: a) Konstancja Ł., matka Jana i teściowa dr. Chł. zmarła 1909.24/V; b) przedkładają znaleziony testament i proszą o otwarcie. c) przy podpisie Jana Ł. major (mjr.) 2) Na w/w akcie not. urzęd., że przedstawiony testam. jest tym samym, który został testatorce zwrócony w dniu 1906.7/IV i przez to unieważniony. Dlatego testamtu nie otwarto i stawiającym nieotwarty z powrotem zwrócono. 114 Anna z v. Wierzbinskich v. Łubieńska. Testam. sporz. w Stare dn. 1887.14/I. 1) spadkob. dzieci: a) Konstancja z Ł. Swinarska w Rogoźnie, b) Stanisława z Ł. Zakrzewska w Skokach, c) Artur Łubieński, d) Tadeusz Ł. w Toruniu, e) Wojciech Ł. w Kiączynie. 2) Maj. składa się głównie z długów grunt. zapis. na nią na wsi Stare w sumie 78.000 mk., pap. wart. 3.000 mk. + 6 szt. bez podan. wart. oraz ruchom. 3) Wymien. wnuki a dzieci Stanisławy Zakrz: a) Anna, b) Jan, c) Tadeusz, d) Maria. Mąż Paweł Zakrz. 4) Mąż Konstancji Swin. ma na imię Wacław. 5) Poza tym Artur otrzymał już ze schedy macierz. 21.000 mk., a Wojciech miał scedowane 1886.19/X 30.000 mk., które miała na hipot. jego wsi Kiączyn w pow. Szamot., synowi zaś Tadeuszowi pożyczyła 16.360 rb. w list. zast. Kodycyl dat. 1888.30/I w Pozn. zawiera zmiany w związku ze śmiercią syna Artura. 1) Przy Stan. Zakrz. podane, że mieszka obecnie przy testat. w Starem. 2) Stare jest w pow. szamot. 3) Wzmianka o upadłości męża Stanisławy. Zaświadcz. do pochow. urz. st. cyw. Szamotuły> Anna Ł. zmarła 1892.24/II. Inne> 1) z listu Konstancji Sw. z 1893.28/VIII we Wrocł. wynika, że matka umarła w Kiączynie. 2) 1893.21/IX również z Wrocł. pisze list Swinarski stud. iur. et. ram wnuk Anny. 115 Stanisław Łubieński v. Testam. złożył 1865.31/III w Pozn. Jest dziedz. dóbr ryc. Budziszew. Odebrał w Rogoźno 1867.17/IV. 116 Jan Madaliński. Testam. zgłosz. ze żoną Elżbietą z domu Beerbaum w dn. 1868.23/IV. 5 dzieci: a) Juliusz (pełnol.) b) Teofil, c) Michał d)Stanisław, e) Roman. Urz. st. cyw. Jeżyce zgłasza Stan. Madaliński wyrob. cygara > Jan, ogrodnik, zam. na Jeżycach, 76 lat, zmarł tamże 1893.10/VI Urodzony w Marschew pow. pleszew, syn zmarłego w Marschew ogrodnika Michała Mad. 117 Józef Malczewski v. Testam. z żoną Emilią z domu Malczewska. Poznań 1866.26/VI. Józef jest naucz. w Seminarium naucz., zmarł 1890.30/VI. Akta oryg. odesłane do Gniezna. 118 Ignacy Miaskowski v. Złożył testam. w Pozn. 1879.24/III, odebrał 1882.9/VI. 119 Prot Mielęcki. Testam. z żoną Wandą z Sokołowskich 1852.1/XII. 1) Dziedzic dóbr Niepruszewo i Smulsk. 2) Kontrakt przedślubny sporządzali przed sędzią pok. pow. średckiego 1833.11/IX. 2) Maj. się składa z dóbr Otacz i Niepruszewo w pow. bukowskim, w czasie małż. nabyty, zapis. na oboje oraz z dóbr Smulsk w pow. włocławskim, Kr. P. zapis. na imię Prota. 3) Dzieci przy życiu: a) Jan w Siedlcu w pow. babimostkim chrzczony, b) Kazimierz j. w., c) Seweryn j. w., d) Ludwik j. w. e) Franciszka Ludomiła w Niepruszewie chrzczona. 4) Otwierany z urzędu 1910.5/XI. 5) Na skutek wszczętej koresp. przełoż. gminy Niepruszewo (pod Grodziskiem, pow. Buk) odpowiada 1910.24/XI negatywnie. 120 Leokadia ze Szczanieckich Morawska. Testam. 1868.16/XI złoż. w Pozn. 1) Wdowa, mąż Teofil M. zmarł przed 15 laty, żyła z nim w jedynym małż. 2) Dzieci dziś pozost.: a) Antoni M., dziedzic Ociąża, b) 5 dzieci małol. po zmarłej córce Kornelii Podczaskiej: Jadwiga, Antoni, Władysław, Jakub, Kornelia; ich ojciec Stanisław P.; c) 5 dzieci małol. po nieżyjących córce Teodozji i jej mężu Tadeuszu Zakrzewskim: Augusta, Kornelia, Teodozja, Antoni i Teodor. 3) Egzek. Józef Czapski w Kucharach. ewent. proboszcz w Ociążu, 4) Maj. 40.000 tal. na hipot. Ociąż w pow. odalanowskim; 5.000 tal. Kodyc. jest rubli na Józefowie pod Kaliszem wsi Parczewskich. 5) Brat testat. Klemens Szczaniecki z żoną Pauliną, a siostra owdowiała Kordula Bojanowska. 6) Jakub i Kornelia Podczascy są bliźniakami. Kodycyl z 1871.19/XII w związku ze śmiercią w roku bież. syna Antoniego. Urz. st. cyw. Pozn. zgłasza student med. Józef von Iłowiecki.> Leokadia M., zam. w Pozn., zmarła tamże 1875.3/I na udar. Ur. się w Bojanowo pow. Kröben. Inne> 1) Do publik. testam. 1875.15/I stanął właśc. ziem. Stan. v. Podczaski z Nowa Wieś, gub. piotrk. (pod Częstoch.), a 16. st. prosi o wysłanie pod jego adresem odpisu do Wrocławia na ręce Melanii v. Podczaska, która kwit. odbiór 1875.26/II. 2) List z 1875.26/II Józ. Czapskiego, dat. w Kuchary, pod Sobotka, pow. Pleszew, a 1875.26/V wyjaśnia, że dzieci Zakrzewskie są wszystkie małol. i są jeszcze w szkole; ich opiekun Wojciech Zakrzewski mieszka w Kosieczyn (Kuschten) pod Gross Damer; Antoni Morawski nie pozostawił dzieci; Klemens Szczaniecki umarł, a jego żona Paulina mieszka w Radomsk u pani von Terlecka w Kr. P. 3) W liście Wojc. Zakrzewskiego z 1875.6/VI przy nazw. Tad. Zakrzewskiego jest "aus Gutów". 121 Maria z Łempickich Morawska. Złoż. test. 1871.30/III. Właśc. dóbr ryc. z Radławek, pow. Inowrocław. Wartość zgłosz. do protok. 20.000 tal. W liście z 1876.7/XII prosi o odesłanie testam. do sądu w Inowrocławiu celem odebrania, podając, że mieszka teraz w Sukomy, pow. Inowr. Testam. odebrała 1877.23/I. 122 Wojciech Morawski von. Testam. dat. 1847.15/XI w Pozn. 1) Wojc. Józef, Bolesław Dzierżykraj z Chomencic Morawski, herbu Nałęcz. 2) Miał dziada Łubienskiego i wuja Henryka Łubieńskiego 3) Chce żeby syn kształcił się w Jezuickim Konwikcie 4) w zaleceniach dla syna jest mowa o siostrach, a ciotkach syna z wymien. Pauliny, o krewnych mniej zamożnych, w chłopach oporowskich i Jaksickich i Krześniowskich, 5) Opiek.: Stan. Chłapowski z Czerw. Wsi, ewent. brat stryj. Kajetan Morawski, drugi brat Tad. Morawski, jego (testat.) brat Paweł Łubienski, Edward Jaroszyński. 6) W protok. złoż. testam. Wojciech figuruje jako syn właśc. ziem., byłego referendarza stanu (Staatsreferendar) Józefa v. Morawskiego zam. w Oporowo, pow. Wschowa. 7) Żona Wojciecha żyje. Urz. st. cyw. zgłosił syn Maria Józef Morawski, zam. w Oporowo> Wojciech M., właśc. dóbr ryc., Kanonikus, 65 lat, zam. w Oporowo 1875.26/VIII. Ur. w Oporowo, żonaty z nieżyj. hr. Marią z Grocholskich. Syn Józefa i Pauliny z hr. Łubienskich. Inne> 1) Na list sądu z 1902.18/XI, kiedy umarł Wojciech i jacy są jego spadkob. odpowiada 1902.25/XI z Oporowa von Morawski (bez podania imienia) że: a) Wojciech zmarły 1875.26/VIII pozostawił czworo dzieci - spadkob., a mianow.: b) Marian Ignacy, ur. 1845, nieżonaty, zmarły w Krakowie 1901.6/V, c) Stanisław, 55 lat, chory umysłowo, jest w Kowanówko, pod Obornikami, d) Maria, niezamężna, 53 lat, mieszka w Tarnowie (w Galicji), e) Józef, ur. 1851, zmarł przed 2? laty we Wrocławiu, gdzie mieszkał. Był żon. i zostawił wdowę i 4 dzieci: Marian, Franc., Wojc., Józef. Najstarszy ma 20, najmłodszy 13 lat. Wszyscy z matką miaszkają we Wrocławiu 123 Teresa z Suchorzewskich Moszczeńska. Test. 1878.28/VI Poznań. 1) Spadkob. a) Córka Lucyna Sokolnicka, b) córka Michalina Kowalska, c) dzieci córki Stanisławy Sokolnickiej (żyjącej jak również jej mąż); 2) Dla dzieci córki Stanisławy 9.000 tal, które się należą testat. z dóbr Sarbinowo pod Łopiennem. Dobra należą obecnie do zięcia testat. Kazim. Kowalskiego. 3) Córka Stan. odebrała w posagu 8.000 tal. od testat., a 2 tys. tal. dostała zapis. od nieżyj. Maksymiliana Moszczeńskiego z Zołondowa. Majątek w krótkim czasie straciła. Mąż Stanisławy, żeniąc się miał dobra Orzeszkowo w pow. średzkim. 4) Lucyna i Michalina także dostały w posagu po 8.000 tal. 5) Ruchomości 6) W Sarbinowie na hipotece ma w listach grunt. 20.000 tal., na hipot. 4.350 tal. 7) Zięć Bartłomiej Sokolnicki (mąż Lucyny) Kodycyl. z 1878.28/VI. 1) Stanisława ma być współsukcesorką 2) Mężem Stanisławy jest Stanisław Sokolnicki. 3) Dzieci Stanisławy: a) Maria, b) Lucyna, c) Zofia. 4) Egzek. testam. Roman Hulewich, kupiec w Ostrowie, ewent. zięć Bartłomiej Sokolnicki, właśc. dóbr Tarnowy w pow. Średzkim, lub Adam Hulewicz, właśc. dóbr Parusewo w pow. wrzesińskim. Kodycyl z 1886.1/VII. 1) Posiada w listach zast. ros. 6.200 rub., 1.200 tal. (= 3.600 mk.), reszta kapit. na Sarbinowie 2) Mąż Michaliny - Kazimierz Kowalski. Opublikowane 1888.9/V. Teresa w protok. z 1878.2/VII jest wdową, zam. w Poznaniu. Z listu córki Michaliny K. z 1888.30/V z Sarbinowa wynika, że Teresa M. umarła 1888.1/IV w Tarnowo. 124 Bibianna Moraczewska v., panna. Testam. (trzeci) z 1882.22/VI w Pozn. 1) uniw. spadkob. bratanek Maciej Moraczewski, budown. mieszkaj. obecnie we Lwowie, ewent. Wojc. Jarochowski, naucz. gimn. we Wrocławiu, mąż bratanki testatorki Jadwigi z Moraczewskich Jarochowskiej. 2) Egzek. test. - Kazim. Jarochowski, sędzia w st. spocz. w Pozn. ewent. Dr. Ant. Osowicki, lekarz w Pozn. 3) Legaty 26.500 mk. i ruchom., w tym m. i.: a) S. A. Teatr Polski w Pozn. w ogrodzie Potockiego - 12 akcji bank. po 600 mk. i 7.000 mk. got. z obow. renty dla służącej; b) Maria Kierska, zam. w Gnieźnie, córka brata ciot. testat. Romualda Kierskiego, która ma siostrę Paulinę K.; c) bibliotekę (książki, ryciny, mapy i inne) dostaje Feliks Radoński syn Teodora z Jarantowa. Ciotka jego Walentyna Sypniewska z Piotrowa ma przejrzeć rękopisma, korespondencje i wszelkie inne pisane papiery i osądzić, co zniszczyć; d) Bratanka Zofja z Moraczewskich Brudzewska; e) Maria Kierska, córka Emila Kierskiego ma dostać 6.000 mk. zapisane jej przez siostrę testat. Ludwikę Stablewską, a płatne po śmierci testat. Bibianny M., która poza tym spadkiem po siostrze swojej Ludwice S. rozrządziła już za swego życia. Kodycyl z 1887.5/X w Pozn. 1) Dalszy ewent. egzekut. test. radca sądu Stan. Motty. 2) zmiana legatów, m. i. odwołuje legat dla S. A. Teatr P. w Pozn. oraz dla Marii Kierskiej i Feliksa Radońskiego. 3) Nowy legat dla Marii z Laszczycskich. Moraczewskiej z Chaław w pow. śremskim. 4) Bibliotekę ma dostać Jadwiga z M. Jarochowska. 5) Odwołane legaty dla Zofii z M. Brudzewskiej oraz Walentyny z Radońskich Sypniewskiej. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. Zgłosił Wojciech von Jarochowski, naucz. gimn.> Bibianna M., lat 77, panna, zam. w Pozn., zmarła w Pozn. 1887.6/X. Inne > 1) Do aktu test. staje Wojc. J. z Wrocławia i radca bud. Maciej Moraczewski ze Lwowa (1887.8/X). 2) Zgłasza się w liście z 1887.11/X z Pozn. Roman v. Koczorowski, siostrzeniec, syn zmarłej przed około 10 laty w Bydgoszczy Anastazii z Moraczewskich Koczorowskiej 3) List z 1887.11/X adwok. Dr. von Dziembowskiego (Rechtsanwalt am Königl. Oberlandesgericht Posen) w im. Celiny Szczanieckiej w związku z opubl. w Pozn. w 1876 r. testam. Stablewskiej, w myśl którego Moraczewska (sc. Bibianna) została uniw. spadkob., a Celina Szcz. fideikommissarische Erbin, opieczętowanie biurka zm. Bibianny, w którym mają się znajdować notatki dot. maj. po zm. Stablewskiej (sc. Ludwice). 4) List Kazim. v. Jarochowskiego, sędziego w stanie spocz. (Königl. Amtsrichter a. d.) z 1887.31/XII. 5) List ze Lwowa 1888.28/III Adama Macieja Moraczewskiego, k. k. Statthalterei - Baurath. 125 Jakób Moraczewski. Testam. 1859.10/II w Naramowicach.> 1) Spadkob. Benedykt Moraczewski, dzierż. dóbr w Lennej Górze zamieszkały. Jest krewnym testatora, który zaznacza, że w stos. do niego (testat.) nie istnieją żadni krewni z prawem żądania części obow. Żona testat. nie żyje, krewnych zstępn. nie ma żadnych, a rodzice dawno umarli. 2) nieżyjący: a) żona testat. Józefa z Miaskowskich; b) teść Ignacy Miaskowski; c) teściowa Zofia, po ostatnim mężu Wilkońska. 3) Legaty 79.000 tal. + 2.000 tal. oraz renty, m. i.: a) dzieci właśc. dóbr Ignacego Skorzewskiego z Nekli: Mieczysław S., Antoni S., zam. w Komorzu. pow. wrzes., Helena ze Sk. Niegolewska w Włościejewkach, Marianna S. zam. również w Włościejewkach. b) 9 dzieci po zm. Romanie Moraczewskim, właśc. dóbr z Chaławach, pow. śremski (Maciej, Kazimierz, Bartłomiej, Marianna, Zofia, Helena, Ludwika, Józefa i Rozalia); c) Witold Rychłowski, chrześniak testat., a syn właśc. dóbr Waleriana R. w Drobninie, pow. wschowski; d) Bolesława Bojanowska, córka właśc. dóbr Włodzimierza B. i żony jego Emilii z Rychłowskich Bojanowskiej w Rogaczewie; e) Emilia Kierska, córka właśc. dóbr Józefa K. zam. w Gasowie, pow. Szamot.; f) oboje rodzeństwo Hieronim i Józefa Prusiewiczowie w Pozn.; 4) Wzmianka o dobrach "moich" Naramowice i Lednogóra. 5) Brat testat. Franc. Moraczewski, zam. w Pozn. 6) Bibianna Moraczewska w Pozn., panna; 7) Augusta Rogalińska, panna w Naramowicach. Inne> 1) Benedykt Moraczewski składa 1862.6/XII inwentarz pozostałości, podając datę śmierci Jakóba M. w dniu 1862.31/VIII w Naramowicach.: a) wartość dóbr szlach. Naramowice w/g szacunku 15.000 tal. t. j. cena, za którą Jakób M. nabył je układem z 1829.23/VII i 1830.3/VII, z powoł. się na akta hypot.; b) wart. dóbr Lednogóra (w test. jest Lennagóra), w pow. gniezn., nie może być podana, bo testator otrzymał je spos. sukc. od małżonki Józefy z Miask. zm. 1846.8/XI, testamentem z 1846.22/X. Do pod. stempl. po ś. p. Józefie przyjęto ich wartość 50.000 tal. c) załącza genealogię, wyjaśniając, że stojący na czela Kazimierz i Tomasz Morawscy byli rodzeni bracia; d) Franc. Moraczewski rodzony brat Jakóba ma lat 73. e) Hieronim i Józefa Prusiewicz są dzieci siostry testat.; f) 9 dzieci Romana M. spokrewn. z testat. w 5 stopniu; g) Bibianna M. 51 lat, w 4 stopniu; h) Ignacy Rychłowski i Antonina z R. Moraczewska, matka testat., byli rodzonym rodzeństwem; i) Rodzeństwo Skorzewscy spokrewn. w 5 stopniu; j) Witold Rychłowski i Bolesława Bojanowska w 6 stopniu; k) Emilia Kierska i Augusta (lat 71) Rogalińska nie są spokrewnione wcale z testat. 2) a) Rodzeństwo Moraczewscy: Kazimierz i Tomasz; b) Potomstwo Kazimierza: Jakób M., Franc. M., Katarzyna zam. Prusiewicz. c) Potomstwo Prusiewiczowej: Hieronim i Józefa d) Potomstwo Tomasza M.: Roman, Benedykt, Bibianna; e) Potomstwo Romana M.: 9-ro j. w. w innym porz. Bartłomiej ma na drugie imię Stefan i jest na drugim miejscu, a zamiast Rozalii figuruje na ostatnim miejscu Jadwiga. 3) tablica 4) 1862.10/IX występuje Florian Kowaliński, którego Jakób M. jeszcze za swego życia zapewniał, że będzie o nim pamiętał w testamencie. Jakób M. był dla Floriana K. Uronkel. Matka Floriana z domu Moraczewska. Ojciec matki był bratem? nieboszczyka. Dalsze uzupełnienia, że ojcu Floriana było na imię Józef, a matka Anna v. Moraczewska. Oboje dawno nie żyją. Na dowód, że jest synem Anny wspomina o przedstawieniu świadectwa chrztu i dacie swego urodz. 1826.19/IV. 5) W aktach jest (pomyłkowo ?) wezwanie sądu w spr. Scholastyka Julianna Mosczeńska, adresowane do właśc. dóbr ryc. Franc. Ksawerego Moszczeńskiego v. w Jeziorki, pokwitowane 1862.13/IX. 6) Spis pozostał. po nieboszczyku a) Aktywa- 162.441 - 22 - 4 tal. passywa 107.979 - 11 - 1 tal., pozost. 54.462 - 11 - 3 tal. b) W aktywach nieruch. - 65.500 tal. W tym Naramowice z przyległościami; Ledno Góra z folw. Wojnowo i Posady Młynarskie Piaski, w pow. gniezn.; gospodarstwo chłopskie w Naramowicach kupione w r.1855; c) w pasywach legaty na 81.000 tal.; d) W aktywach (w pretensjach hipot.) m. i. wymienione miejscow. wzgl. nazwiska: Zimna Woda w pow. krotosz., Cerekwica w pow. pleszewskim, Węgorzew w pow. gniezn., Józef i Michalina z Węgierskich Kierska z Gąsaw pow. szamot. (w/g obligacji z 1859.17/VI), Franciszka z Zakrzewskich Moraczewska (w/g obligacji z 1857.22/VII, Hieronim i Bolesław Rychłowski, obaj z niewiadomym miejscem zamieszkania. 7) List Hieron. Prusiewicza z 1863.3/II; Matka Katarzyna P. siostra testat. Jakóba M. zmarła 1850.6/V. Babka Hieronima P. Antonina z Rychłowskich Moraczewska umarła 1822.21/I. Wylegitymowanie się spadkob. tej ostatniej wynika także z akt hipot. dóbr Sobota i Bytkowo, pow. pozn. 8) List Floriana Wojciecha Moaraczewskiego albo Kowalińskiego (podpis. nie jego ręką) z dn. 1863.17/V w Pozn., w którym odpowiada: a) nie jest Kowalińskim ale Flor. Wojc. Moraczewskim, ochrzczonym nazwiskiem dziadka Kazim. M. w kościele w Rogasen, na co załącza świad. chrztu (w akt. nie ma) b) Matka jego nazywała się Anna M. i była córką Kaz. Moarczewskiego brata ? testatora; c) Matka jego zaszła w ciążę od niejakiego Kowalińskiego, który się z nią nie ożenił. Wyszła później za mąż za niejakiego Radomskiego; d) załącza świad. śmierci dziadka Kazim. M. i matki Anny Radomskiej (w aktach nie ma) 9) Podpisy na liście z 1863.20/VI Helena ze Skorzewskich Niegolewska, Miecz., Maria i Antoni Skorzewski (dwoje ostatnich przez ó); Włodzimierz Bojanowski, dziedzic Rogaczewa (pod Kościanem) 1863.25/VI w spr. córki Bolesławy B.; Augusta Rogalińska 1863.4/VII (w Pozn.); 10) List adwok. 1863.21/VI: a) Hieronim von Rychłowski znikł i miejsce pobytu nie znane. Nie ma maj. w państwie pruskim, ani - o ile wiadomo - gdzieindziej. Jego maj. w pow. krotosz. Zimnawoda poszedł więcej niż przed rokiem na licyt. i nawet nie wystarczyło na zaspokoj. wierzyc. hipot. b) Tak samo ma się sprawa z Bolesł. v. Rychłowskim, który się wyniósł niewiadomo gdzie. Posiadany przez niego maj. w pow. krotosz. Koreczki został zlicytowany a uzyskana kwota nie wystarczyła na zaspokoj. wierzyc.; c) Ignacy v. Skorzewski umarł. Maj. nie zostawił, a spadkob. po nim albo się spadku zrzekli, albo przyjęli z dobrodz. inwent.; 11) Walerian v. Rychłowski z Drobnina pod Lissa Wschowa 1864.6/VI w spr. legatu dla syna Witolda a) 12) Anastazy v. Radoński z Krześlic pod Pudowitz występuje od 1868.11/III do 1869.12/IV jako egzekut. testam. Benedykta Moraczewskiego. b) W urzęd. notatce z 1868.27/II jest mowa, że Benedykt M. (poprzednio 21/II określenie, że niedawno zmarły) ustanowił swymi spadkob. 9-ro dzieci swego nieżyj. brata Romana. 13) 1873.15/XI staje właśc. dóbr ryc. Kazimierz v. Moraczewski, zam. w Naramowicach 126 Bolesław Potocki. Bol. v. Potocki z Bendlewo. Żona Józefa z hr. Mycielskich. Składają następny testament w Pozn. dn. 1888.6/II>. Bolesław jest (1894.3/VII) w podeszłym wieku (in vorgerückteren Jahren). Odbierają testam. z powrotem w Bendlewo 1894.11/X, składając równocześnie nowy a 1897.8/VI kodycyl. W liście adwok. a 1897.7/VI wzmianka, że Bol. P. jest w ostatnim stadium cukrzycy i w/g zdania lekarzy dni jego są policzone. Testam. z 1894.11/X 1) Spadkob. synowie: a) Józef P. i b) Bolesław P. 2) Opiek. Maksymilian Mielżyński z Pawłowic. 3) Żonie dożywotnia renta roczna 14.000 mk., płatna przez synów i bezpł. używ. pałacu. 4) Córka Helena z P. hr. Miączyńska 300.000 mk. 5) Córka Felicja P. 450.000 mk. oraz na wyprawę. 6) Reszta maj. obciążonego powyższymi legatami oraz wnioskiem żony na 450.000 mk., od których ma pobierać 16.000 mk rocznie przechodzi na synów w równych częściach. 7) Majętności z wyznaczoną przez testat. wartością przy podziale: a) Będlewo w pow. pozn. z przyległ. i wszelk. ruchom. 660.000 mk. b) Wrączyn w pow. pozn. z przyległ. i wszelk. ruchom. 680.000 mk. c) Dakomy Mokre w pow. grodzisk. z przyległ. i wszelk. ruchom. 980.000 mk. d) Wojnowice w pow. grodzisk. z przyległ. i wszelk. ruchom. 1.300.000 mk. e) udział w dobrach Jaktorowo 8) Maj. pod a) i b) z wyj. sklepu wina i sreber (czym mają się bracia podzielić porównu) dla syna Józefa P., a pod c) i d) dla młodszego Bolesława. Maj. obciążone są pożyczką (landszafty): pierwsza partia na sumę 848.500 mk., a druga na 1.569.300 mk. 9) Udział w maj. Jaktorowo testator posiada razem z Miecz. hr. Kwileckim i przeznacza go na sprzedaż z wolnej ręki. 10) Zabrania synom sprzedaży dóbr. Chce, żeby przynajmniej przez 2 generacje były w ręku Potockich. Dziedziczenie ma nastąpić w/g zasad primogenitury. Na ostatnim miejscu w pierwszej partii córka Helena i jej potomstwo, w drugiej córka Felicja i ewent. jej potomstwo. W ręku prawnuka jedne i drugie dobra mają się stać jego własnością 11) Kuratorium dla substytutów synów: a) hr. Maksym. Mielżynski z Pawłowic, b) hr. Alfred Mycielski z Zimnej Wody, c) hr. Stefan Mycielski z Wolsztyna. 12) Prelegat dla Bolesława syna 100.000 mk. na wystawienie pałacu. 13) Różne legaty 18.000 14) Córka Helena jest z pierwszej żony i odebrała już schedę po ś. p. matce. 15) Józefa zapisuje synom i córce Felicji kosztowności, a z kapitałów jakie pozostawi 2/3 Felicji, a po 1/6 synom; reszta co zostanie porównu. Kodycyl z 1897.8/VI 1) Jest mowa o zawarciu przez Bolesława ojca kontraktów sąd. z córką Felicją hr. Mielżyńską 1896.8/VI oraz z córką Heleną hr. Miączyńską 1896.24/IX, określających schedy córek. Warunków dopełnił tak, że poza tymi kontraktami nie mają mieć żadnych pretensji, a poprzednie legata upadają. Upada legat na budowę pałacu dla syna i postanowienia dot. wniosku żony, ponieważ wypłacił go gotówką. 2) Aktem sąd. z 1897.1/VI utworzył z Będlewo i Wrączyn fideikomis wieczysty na rzecz syna Józefa P. jako pierwszego następcy. Dakowy Mokre i Wojnowice mają przejść na Bolesława (syna), a reszta spadku do podziału. Z tych dwóch ostatnich dóbr testator zamierza urządzić fideikomis wieczysty. Gdyby tego nie dożył powierza tą sprawę egzekutorowi testam. Porządek spadkowy ma podlegać zasadom primogenitury, przyczym w pojedyńczych klasach mężczyźni mają mieć pierwszeństwo przed kobietami. Pierwszym posiedzicielem majoratu Dakowy Mokre - Wojnowice ma być syn Bolesław, a następnie: a) jego męskie potomstwo, b) syn Józef P. i jego męskie potomstwo, c) reszta potomstwa syna testatora Bolesława nie figurująca pod a) d) reszta potomstwa syna testatora Józefa nie figurująca pod b) e) córka Felicja hr. Mielż. i jej potomstwo f) córka Helena hr. Miącz. i jej potomstwo W grę wchodzi tylko potomstwo ślubne. 3) Na drugim majoracie renta roczna 7.500 mk. dla żony Józefy stos. do układu zawartego w Będlewie 1896.8/VI. 4) Józefa zawarła umowę spadk. z córką Felicją hr. Mielż., dla której zdeponowała 100.000 mk. 5) Egzekutorzy: Alfred hr. Myc., ewent. radca jener. Konstanty Szczaniecki z Pozn. Inne> 1) w piśmie Urzędu pod. spadk. podana jest data śmierci Bolesława (ojca) na 1898.2/IX. 2) Adresy w dniu 1898.22/X a) Józefa z hr. Myc. Potocka w Będlewo, b) hr. Felicja Mielż. w Chobienicce, c) Helena hr. Miącz. Warszawa. 3) Bendlewo 1898.17/XI list podpis. przez Józefę P. z domu Myc. i Józefa P. 4) List adwok. z 1912.6/I, że Józef i Bol. P. wystawili in der Grundbuchsache dóbr ryc. Jaktorowo pełnom. na Miecz. hr. Kwileckiego z Oporowa i Adama hr. Zółtowskiego z Jarogniewice. Jaktorowo w pow. chodzieskim. W/g Słownika geogr. z 1882 r. było własnością Lipskich i Zychlińskich i należy obecnie do banku Kwileckiego i Potockiego. Układ spadk. z 1896.8/VI podpis. przez oboje rodziców, syna Józefa P., córkę Felicję P. i Macieja Mielżyńskiego z Chobienice (w 1882 r. pow. babimoski). Felicja jeszcze małoletnia, ale uznana przez sąd decyzją z 1896.17/III za pełnol. To samo Józef, który na dzisiejszy dzień wyjęty został z pod władzy ojcowskiej. Maciej M. narzeczony Felicji P. Inne> Józefa z Myc. P. zawiadamia, że ma 57 lat (list z Będlewa 1898.31/X), a następnie 1898.16/XI, że się rodziła 1839.14/II. Układ spadkowy z 1896.24/IX Bolesława z córką Heleną hr. Miączyńską z Warszawy. Adwokat Józef v. Palędzki z Torunia. Urz. st. cyw. Staniszewo> Bolesław P., 68 lat, zam. w Będlewo zmarł tamże 1898.2/IX. Ur. w Będlewo, syn Maksym. v. Potockiego i Józefy z v. Wyszynskich, oboje nieżyj., zamieszkałych ostatnio w Będlewo. 127 Józef, Kaźmierz, Maciej, Adam hr. Potulicki. Test. w Pozn. 1854.7/I z żoną Offelią z hr. Skórzewskich. Ogólna wzmianka o dzieciach, ale nie jasne, czy dot. już istniejących. Oboje mieszkają w Wielkich Jeziorach pod Zaniemyślem. Postęp. publik. test.> Józef P. umarł 1870.14/III. 128 Witold Potworowski. Z Chłapowa. pow. Środa Żona Maria z Radońskich. Umowa spadk. obojga zgłosz. do protok. z 1868.13/X. 1) Zabezpiecza się udzieloną Marii przez męża pożyczkę 20.000 tal. na Chłapowie. Korzysta z niej dożywotnio, a ona zapisuje mu dożywocie z prawem używania i użytk. Chłapowa. Urz. St. Cyw. Michałowo zgłosił Wirtschaftsinspektor Edmund v. Zychliński zam.w Chłapowie.> Maria P., lat 46 zam. w Chłapowie zmarła tamże 1881.19/XII. Ur. w Duninowo, zam. za Witoldem P., córka właśc. dóbr ryc. Franc. Radońskiego i jego żony Seweryny (oboje nie żyją, zmarli w Duninowo). Inne.> 1) 1882.2/I występuje o otwarcie testam. Kazimierz Radoński brat nieboszczki. W protok. zanot. jako rentier i z Chłapowa. 129 Antoni Prądzyński. Protok. z 1865.20/VI.> 1) Były kapitan wojsk polskich i dziedzic dóbr 2) Żona dawno umarła. 3) Ma 3-je żyjących dzieci : a) Adama mieszkaj. w Siemianowie pod Powiedziskami, b) Kazim. w Biskupicach, c) córka Wincentyna, zam. doktorowa Tomaszkiewicz w Pozn. 4) Majątek: a) 8 tys. tal. na hipot. Biskupic, b) 1.000 tal. lokowanych na Gieczu, c) należna od nowego roku 1865 pensja pobierana, jako przez b. oficera polsk. z Warszawy w kwocie 1.000 zł. polskich., d) 1.500 tal. u syna Kazim., e) ruchom. (w tym ordery). 5) wnuk Antoni Tomaszkiewicz 6) Pani Mielcarzewicz w Grutkach i jej mąż radca i dziedzic Roch Mielcarzewicz. 7) Egzek. test. asesor sąd. Aleksy Mielcarzewicz. 8) Matylda z Brzeskich Falerowska i Józefa z Brzeskich Jaenike. Wyciąg z ks. par. Ś. Marc.> 1865.17/IX zmarł ze starości generosus Antoni P., 78 lat, pozostawiając dzieci Adama, 28 lat, Kazim. i Wincentyna 23 l. 130 Prusimska Teresa z Brodnickich. Testam. 1870.31/III w Pozn.> 1) Mąż ś. p. Maksymilian P. 2) Była raz zamężna. 3) Ojciec Teresy Karol. B., którego egzekut. test. był Tadeusz Radoński. 4) Dzieci Teresy P.: a) Henryk P., b) córka Klaudyna zam. Grabska. Henryk jest nieżonaty. 5) Egzek. test.: Zygm. Niegolewski dziedz. dóbr w Niegolewie i Ksawery Twardowski, radca sprawiedl. w Szamotułach. 6) Majątek: głownie a) dobra Sarbia w pow. szamot. b) Henrykowi należy się 9.066 tal. zapis. na Kunowo, którego dziedziczką jest Klaudyna Grabska. 7) Legaty: a) Panna Adela Oppen, córka Karola i Antoanety z Prusimskich Oppenów; b) Antoni Załuskowski (teraz w Drezdnie), syn Teodora i Agnieszki małż. Z.; c) siostra Antoniego Z. Marianna Załuskowska; d) Bronisława Grabska, córka Walentego i Prowidencji małż. G.; e) Helena Suchorzewska, córka Juliana i Florentyny małż. S.; f) Henryk Kamieński, syn Ignacego i Salomei z Zółtowskich; Test. 1872.3/XII.> 1) Henryk P. nadal nie żonaty; 2) Egzek. ci sami 3) Nie ma mowy o sumie 9.066 tal. zapis. na Kunowie dla Henryka P. 4) w legatach dochodzi: a) Edmund Przyimski, pasierb testat. Teresy; b) Wanda Oppen siostra Adeli. c) przy Antonim Załuskowskim nie wspomina się o Drezdnie d) zamiast Bronisławy G. jest Julian Grabski syn tych samych rodziców; e) Józef Zaborowski, syn Alojzego i Katarzyny ze Świniarskich 131 Emilia z Zabłockich Ponińska v. Testam. 1873.10/VIII. 1) Syn Julian, któremu sprzedała maj. Komorniki za 104.000 tal. 2) mąż testat. Henryk P. 3) córka test. Helena zam. Zielińska mieszka w Kr. P. w Ciepielewie w pow. łomż. 4) córka Jadwiga. 5) syn Bronisław w Półn. Ameryce (Campello Maash). 6) Majątku zostawia koło 30.000 tal. 7) Siostra Emilii Augustyna Zabłocka mieszka w Pozn. 8) podpis. się m. i. "babka" Urz. St. Cyw. Kleszczewo pow. Środa. Zgłosił syn Julian.> Emilia P., żona rentiera, 67 lat, zam. w Komorniki, zmarła tamże 1886.4/I. Urodzona w Jarosławice, pow. Środa, córka właśc. dóbr ryc. Kazimierza i Izabeli z Zeromskich. Inne.> 1) W liście adwok. z Gniezna z 1886.11/II wymienieni są a) mąż nieboszczki Henryk P., b) syn Julian P.; c) dzieci po zmarłej córce Helenie Zielińskiej: Izabela ur. 1871.20/III; Natalia ur. 1873.1/XI; Zygmunt ur. 1872.24/IX. Ojciec ich Ignacy Zieliński mieszka w Warszawie. 2) Henryk v. Poninski podpis. się na liście z Komornik 1886.23/IX. 3) wyjaśn. adwok. w Pozn., że Helena v. Zielińska umarła w 1877, a panna Jadwiga P. w r. 1879. Miejsce pobytu syna Bronisława, który wywędrował do Australii, nie jest znane 132 Henryk Poniński. Protok. z 1875.29/V. Jest rentierem. Adres poznański. Złożył testam. Listem z Komornik zwraca się o zwrot test. i odbiera go 1886.20/I. 133 Anna Mycielska. Protok. z 1870.24/V > Panna, z Widaw pod Poniecem, pow. krobski. Test. odebrała z powrotem 1874.11/IX. Protok. z 1874.11/IX > Anna M., panna zam. w Pozn. składa nast. testam., a kwituje jego odbiór 1900.2/V. 134 Helena z Urbańskich Moszczeńska. Testam. z 1893.23/III w Pozn.> 1) Właśc. cuk. na ul. Rycerskiej nr. 40. 2) wdowa. 3) ostatnie dziecko z małż. ze ś. p. Hieronimem M. zmarł w 1883 r., Gabriela, umarła 1887.22/X. 4) Uniw. spadkob. siostrz. Leokadia Przybylska, córka rodzonej siostry męża Marii z Moszczeńskich Przybylskiej. 5) Egzek. test. Michał Więckowski, dyr. Banku Przemysłowców w Pozn. i były opiekun Leokadii Franc. Ciecierski, urzędn. rejenc. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. Zgłosiła Leokadia P., panna, bez określonego zawodu, zam. w Pozn.> Helena M. właśc. cuk. zmarla w Pozn. 1899.25/III, w wieku 53 l. 135 Maksymilian Moszczeński v. Prot. z 1863.10/VIII.> Dziedzic dóbr, Zołądowa w pow. bydg. Składa testam. 1863.9/XI składa kodycyl w Bydgoszczy. Test. z 1863.10/VIII odbiera przez adwok. w Bydgoszczy w dn. 1865.3/V. 136 Mateusz Moszczeński v. Protok. przyjęcia testam. z 1846.16/IX> Właśc. dóbr ryc. z Srebrnej Góry. Inne> 1) Otwarcie test. z urzędu 1905.21/XI. Nikt się nie stanął 2) Testam. był sporządz. w dn. 1846.11/IX na ręce Komisji w Pozn. w szpitalu garnizonowym, gdzie testat. znajduje się in Haft. Komisja zastała go w pokoju razem z więźniem von Kunowski. Testator znany jest osobiście pierwszemu członkowi komisji, którym jest Gilliszewski, Oberlandesgerichts Asessor. Zpisane drugi raz nazwisko towarzysza w pokoju wygląda na von Kurowski. Testam.> 1) Żona Helena z domu von Domiechowska. 2) Dzieci małoletnie. 3) Opiekun przydany właśc. ziemski Ferdynand von Kalkstein ze Stawiany, pow. wągrow., ewent. właśc. ziem. Ignacy Moszczeński z Wiatrowo, ewent. właśc. ziem. Hipolit von Guttry z Piotrkowice (w 1882 r. pow. wągrow.) Inne> W związku z wszczętym dochodzeniem w 1905. Gutsvorstand Srebrna Góra wyjaśnia, że Mateusz M. umarł 1870.8/XI w Srebrnej Górze. Podpisał S. von Moszczeński. 137 Franc. Ksawery Moszczeński von Prot. z 1848.17/X> testator podany z Jeżiwki (Jeziorki?) Prot. z 1884.6/XII testator podany jako rentier zam. w Pozn. Prot. z 1885.21/X > 1) Spadkob. dzieci: a) Władysław, rentier w Gnieznie, b) Józef, właśc. ziem. Arkuszewo pod Gnieznem, c) Bolesław właśc. ziem. Pigłowice pod Środą. 2) Zapisy na 54.000 mk. i 16.000 tal. w listach zast. i sumach hypot. Inne> O otw. testam. występuje 1887.5/I Władysł. M., rentier, z Gniezna, oświadczając, że ojciec jego Franc. - Ksaw., rentier z Pozn. zmarł w Pozn. 1887.3/I. Na publik. stają w dniu 5/I. wszyscy trzej synowie. 138 Wincenty Nałęcz Moszczeński Testam. złożony z żoną Marią z v. Zerońskich 1890.18/IV, a odebrany przez oboje 1912.19/X. 139 Józef hr. Mycielski Listem datow. 1842.29/VIII z Kobylepole prosi o przysłanie t. zw. deputacji sąd. z udziałem znanego mu osobiście sędziego Milewskiego. Następny testam. (otwarty z urz. 1936.10/XII) datowany 1871.7/XI w Kobylepole>; 1) żona Izabela z Brzostowskich 2) Rodzice testat. oraz jego dzieci nie żyją. 3) Spadkob.: a) Józef M. w Ponicu, syn bratanka testat. Stan. Mycielskiego, b) Ludwik M., syn bratanka testat. Ojca jez. Michała Mycielskiego. 4) Maj. składa się głównie a) Kobylepole z przyległ. i Spławie w pow. pozn., b) Gałowo i Jastrowo w pow. szamot. Dobra pod a) Józef M. a pod b) Ludwik M., małol. 5) Ludwik Górski stryj z Król. P. (zdaje się Ludwika) 6) Żona Izabela ma dożywocie. W okresie 1876-1882 cztery testamenty wycofane. Testam. podpisany w Pozn. 1883.23/III.> 1) uniw. spadkob.: a) Józef Mycielski dziedzic dóbr Kobylepole i Spławie, syn. ś. p. Stanisława M., b) Ludwik Mycielski doktór fil. dziedzic dóbr Gałowo, syn Michała 2) Między legatami a) Owdowiała Aleksandra z Roszkowskich hr. Mycielska w Pozn. z córką Elżbietą M. b) panna Anna Smigielska zam. w Kobylepolu., c) owdowiała Kordula z Zerońskich hr. Sokolnicka, która ma dzieci. 3) Sprzedając Kobylepole Józefowi M. zastrzegł sobie do śmierci i na okres 20 lat po śmierci swojej użytek z browaru i kilka innych związanych z tym uprawnień. Teraz zapisuje to trzem grupom osób, po 1/3 każdej grupie: I grupa: a) wdowa po ś. p. Stan. Mycielskim, synu ś. p. Ludwika M. tj. Maria M. zam. we Wydawach pod Poniecem, b) Maria M. córka ś. p. wzmiankowanego brata testat. Ludwika, zamieszkała w Pozn., c) Anna M. zam. w Pozn., córka w/w Ludwika; II gr. a) Franc. Mikorski, syn ś. p. Edmunda Mik. i Anny z hr. Sokolnickich, b) hr. Sokolnicki, dziedzic dóbr Kajewa w pow. pleszew., syn siostry testat. Seweryny hr. Sokolnickiej, c) Celestyna z hr. Sokolnickich Skórzewska zam. w Pozn., córka tej samej siostry. III gr. a) Stan. Breza, b) Konst. Breza, c) Anna Stablewska, d) Maria Bojanowska. Jest to czworo dzieci po ś. p. siostrze testatora Konstancji Breza. 4) Zarząd i dyrekcję browaru na czas trwania legatu t. j. 20 lat powierza się Stefanowi Stablewskiemu, dziedz. dóbr Ceradza 5) Sokolnicki z Kajewa ma na imię Stan. 6) Stan. Breza mieszka w Więckowicach. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn.> Józef M., lat 84, zmarł 1885.10/IV w Kobylepole. Żona zmarła przed 3ma laty. Józef ur. się w szamotulskim zamku (Samter Schloss) Inne> Podpisy na listach: a) 1912.12/XII - Ludwik M., b) Antonin - 1905.11/IX - Anna z Brezów Stablewska, c) 1905.3/IX - wdowa Maria M. w Wydawach, d) Kobylepole 1902.20/II - Józef M. 140 Maria Mycielska Protok. złoż. test. w Pozn. 1867.12/XII.> Panna, zam. w Pozn. W test. z daty j. w. ustanawia spadkob. siostrę swoją Annę Mycielską ewent. brata Stan. M. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił Józef M. zam. w Kobylepole > Maria M., lat 74, zam. w Pozn. zmarła w Pozn. 1900.25/IV. Ur. w Gorzyczki, pow. Kościan. Panna. Córka zmarłego w Grochów w Kr. P. właśc. ziem. Ludwika Mycielskiego i zmarłej w Pozn. Elżbiety z hr. Mielżyńskich Inne > 1) List Józefa Mycielskiego dat. 1900.27/IV z Kobylepola. Maria wymieniona jako rentierka 2) List Józefa M. z 1900.14/V, w którym podaje, że spadkob. Anna M. mieszka w Poznaniu 3) Anna M. podpis. list z 1900.25/V. 141 Izabella z Brzostowskich Mycielska Test. dat. 1877.24/X w Kobylepole.> 1) Dziedziczy mąż Józef hr. Mycielski. 2) Maj. składa się: a) Dymik Huty Hojny z przyległ. w Kr. P. b) połowa maj. pozostałego po siostrze testat. Ludwice hrabiance Brzostowskiej. 3) Mąż po swojej śmierci ma przekazać dzieciom siostrz. testat. hr. Heleny Załuskiej. 4) 30.000 złp. dla Zofii Przechadzkiej. 5) M. i. legatami: a) chrześniak Henryk Goleński, b) Antoni Pągowski. Obydwom po 10.000 złp. Z poprzed. testam. wynika, że w dniu 1848.17/X żyła matka testat. Marianna Brzostowska Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn.> Izabela M., 78 lat, zmarła w Kobylepole 1882.26/II. Ur. w Czarnożyły w Kr. P. Inne> 1) List adwok. w Pozn. z 1882.18/VIII wymienia: a) panna Emma hr. Załuska przy Helenie hr. Z. w Iwoniczu w Gal., b) Józef hr. Z. przy Helenie j. w. c) pani Zofia von Przechadzka w Wieluniu, Kr. P., d) Henryk von Goleński w Wieluniu, e) profesor Antoni von Pągowski w Pinczowie i pozost. 2) W liście Józefa Mycielskiego z 1902.14/XII w Kobylepole wyjaśn.: a) Józef M. zmarły w 1885 nie przyjął spadku, który przypadł nieżyjącej już siostrzenicy Helenie z Brzostowskich Załuskiej; b) matka Izabelli zmarła przed 40-50 laty przypuszczalnie w Czarnożyły, gub. kaliska; c) jedyn. spadk. Izabelli M. są Józef hr. Załuski, Dąbrowa pod Wieluniem i hr. Emma Z. w Iwoniczu. 142 Józef Mycielski Prot. złoż. test. 1864.1/III > 1) Hrabia i dziedzic dóbr Rokossowo i Wielkiej Lęki w pow. krotosz. W test. z daty j. w. > 1) Ciało złożyć w grobie famil. w Gostyniu. 2) Spadkob.: dzieci a) Maria zam. ks. Sułkowska; b) Karolina zam. hr. Krasinska; c) Feliks w Kr. P.; d) Anna niezamężna; e) Franciszek dziedzic dóbr Wziachowskich w pow. krotosz. oraz tylko z legitymą f) Michał (dostał już prawie 66.000 tal.; g) Józef (dostał już przeszło 78.000 tys. tal. Obydwaj w trudnościach fin. Inne dzieci otrzymały wzgl. jeszcze otrzymują łącznie z wnukami oddz. aktem ogółem 200.000 + 200.000 tal. i prelegat 24.000 zmniejsz. kodycylem z 1866.25/XI na 4.000. 3) Wnuki : a) Józef Sułkowski i b) Elżbieta S.; d) Józef Krasinski i e) Kazimierz K. 4) Żona testat. Karolina z hr. Wodzickich zmarła w 1849. 5) na zarządcę i egzekutorów syn Franc. i Stan. hr. Mycielski w Ponicu, a rozjemcą Józef Mycielski z Kobylepola. Wyc. z Ks. par. Ponic > Józef Mycielski zmarł w Rokossowo 1867.16/II 143 Michał Mycielski Test. 1855.28/X w Pozn.> 1) syn Ludwik. 2) żona nieżyje, Zofia 3) Rodzeństwo testat. Maria; Anna; Elżbieta; Stanisław 4) szwagier Ludwik Górski ze Sterdyni, a drugi Konstanty Górski z Woli Pękoszewskiej. W prot. podano przy Michale miejsc. Ponic W liście dat. 1912.16/VII z Gałowo Ludwik Mycielski odpowiada sądowi, że ojciec jego, zakonnik zmarł w klasztorze i spuściny nie pozostawił. W poprzedn. liście jest wzmianka, że ojciec w 1855 r. był refer. w st. sp. sądu apel. 144 Stefan hr. Mycielski Wollstein Schloss.> Test. złoż. 1896.10/VII i odebrany 1899.10/VI Wolsztyn. 145 Maksymilian hr. Mycielski Ze Smogorzewa> Test. 1895.4/I 1) Syn Józef Günther, ur. 1894.13/XI 2) Żona Dorota z domu Stern, córka Józefa, bankiera z Berlina. 3) Siostra testatora Aniela M., której jest winien 30.000 mk. 4) Do testat. należy Smogorzewo, pow. Gostyń Protok. otw. testam. 1898.23/XII > 1) Testator zmarł 1898.7/XII 2) w/w Aniela M. żyje. 146 Aniela z Zakrzewskich Pomorska Test. 1868.1/IV w Pozn.> 1) Ma na drugie imię Karolina. 2) Spadk. dwie córki: a) Marianna Antonina za Józefem Parczewskim b) Gabriela Józefa za Maksymilianem Studniarskim Testat. jest wdową, ma ojca Stanisława Z. Urz. st. Cyw. Pozn. zgłasza st. nauczyciel (Oberlehrer) szkoły realnej Maks. Studniarski (von) > Aniela P., 65 lat zmarła w Pozn. 1880.1/XI. Ur. w Niesłabin, pow. Śrem. Wdowa po właśc. dóbr ryc. Józefie v. Pomorskim. Córka nieżyjących właśc. dóbr ryc. Stan. v. Zakrzewskiego i jego żony z v. Ulatowskich 147 Tekla v. Ponikiewska z domu Wolszlegier Testam. 1887.17/VIII Pozn.> 1) W aktach test. w tłumacz. 2) 8.000 tal. dostał syn Stanisław na kaucję, kiedy kupował z publ. licyt. Brylewo 3) 10.700 tal. (suma na Chraplewo) otrzymuje syn Wacław i córka Maria Szczawińska. 4) wzmianka o ojcu dzieci, którego poleca ich pamięci Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił kupiec Leon v. Szczawiński zam. w Pozn.> Tekla P., 79 lat, zam. w Brylewo, pow. Wschowa (Lissa), zmarła w Pozn. 1901.28/II. Zamężna za mieszkaj. w Brylewo rentierem Franc. Ponikiewskim. Córka zmarłego w Chraplewo (pow. Szubin) właśc. dóbr ryc. Jana Nepomucena von Wolszlegier i nieżyj. Julii z v. Komierowskich. Inne > Podpisy na listach: a) 1901.20/III Wacława Ponikowskiego z Chraplewa, b) z 1901.14/VIII w Pozn. L. Szczawińskiego. 148 Stefan Ponikiewski Testam. 1859.8/II w Pozn.> 1) Jedyna małż. Józefa z Gostynskich zmarła przed kilkunastu laty. 2) Ożenił się z nią w czasach, kiedy obowiązywał kodeks Napoleona. 3) Ma dobra Wiśniewo i Wiśniewko w pow. wągrow., które posiadał już przed ślubem. 4) Dzieci (było ich więcej), które zostały po śmierci żony: a) Pelagia zam. Malczewska, b) Franciszek, c) Julian, d) Wincety, e) Stefania zam. Białoszyńska, f) Marianna zam. Dobrowolska. Z tych Pelagia M. nie żyje, a zostało po niej dwoje nieletn. dzieci Józefa i Bogusława. 5) Wniosek żony testat. wynosił 10.000 tal., które dzieci już otrzymały. 6) Oprócz dóbr wymienia się 36.000 tal., już dzieciom dane, w tym Pelagii w związku z kupnem wsi Toniszewo. 6) Kontrakt przedślubny Pelagii pochodzi z 1833.12/VII 7) Córka Stefania B. jest wdową. 8) Wiśniewo przeznacza dla Franc. i Winc., a Wiśniewko dla Juliana 9) legaty 7.000 tal. Inne > 1) List dat. w Pozn. 1863.28/IV, podpis. przez Józefę v. Trawińską w asyst. męża: a) Testator zmarł w Wiśniewo 1863.25/III; domniemani spadk.: b) Julian P. w Wiśniewo, syn, c) syn Winc. P. tamże, d) Franc. P. właśc. ziemski w Słubomierz. pow. wągr., e) córka Stefania B. w Pozn., f) podpisana Józefa T. z domu Malczewska 2) Wezwanie adresow. do Słubomierza kwitowała T. Ponikiewska 1863.7/V 149 Bolesław Poninski Test. 1866.1/III w Malczewo > 1) Żona Leokadia z Grabowskich. 2) 5 dzieci: a) Witold, b) Alfred, c) Kazmierz d) Adolf, e) Wanda zam. za Antonim Morawskim w Ociążu 3) Kazim. i Adolf są małol. 4) opiek. brat Edw. hr. Poninski z Wrześni i szwagier Adolf Łączyński z Kościelca ewent. Franc. Żółtowski z Niechanowa Urz. St. Cyw. Bydg. zgłosił proboszcz Alfred v. Poninski syn, zam. w Kościelec pow. Inowr.> Bolesław P., rentier, 63 l. 2 m. 13 dn., zam. w Pozn., zmarł w Bydg. 1877.23/X. Ur. we Wrześni, żon. z Leok. j. w. Syn zmarłego w Berlinie hr. Stanisława P. i zmarłej w Kościelcu Anny z hr. Sierakowskich Inne> Wszyscy spadkob. zrzekli się włącznie do Witolda P. w Hucie Drewnianej pod Radomskiem, który objął spadek z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza i złożył takowy. (notatka na akcie z datą 1878.19/II) 150 Aniela z Zółtowskich Ponińska hr. Testam. dat. w Czacz 1889.27/XI > 1) Mąż Bronisław herbu Łodzia Poniński. 2) Są dzieci. 3) Na wypadek, gdyby miała przeżyć męża wyznacza opiek. główn.: a) Stefan hr. Zółtowski z Głuchowa, b) Marceli Z. (bez hr.) z Godurowa, c) Jan Z. (bez hr.) z Ujazdu, oraz przydani: d) Ludwik Mycielski z Gałowa, e) Witold Skarżyński ze Spławia, F) Winc. Niemojowski z Jedlca. Inne> 1) Wszczęto poszukiw. w 1914 r. Amtskommissar w Schmiegel-Land odpowiada, że Aniela hr. Zółtowska, ur. 1857.12/VI w Pozn., mieszkała w Czacz (Langenbrück). Później wyszła za mąż za Bron. hr. Poninskiego z Maloszew (Russland). Bliższych danych w liście mieszk. (Seelenliste) nie ma. 2) Testam. otworz. z urz. 1941.2/XII 151 Antonina z Jackowskich Poradowska Testam. dat. w Swarzędziu 1885.22/IV > 1) pierwszy i jedyny mąż Teodor P. (w protok. testat. jest wdową). 2) Dzieci nie pozostało. 3) Ojciec testat., tyran, który opuścił ją w nędzy, wykluczony, a spadkob. zostaje Winc. Januszyński, introligator. 4) Pochowana ma być w Poznaniu. Inne> 1) Test. otw. z urz. 1942.5/VIII. Nikt nie stanął. 2) W wyniku wszczętych poszukiwań w 1941 r. Urz. St. Cyw. miasta Schwaningen odpowiada, że Antonina P. urodz. 1845.10/I przeniosła się 1889.1.IV do Kobylina, pow. Krotoszyn. Amtskommissar m. Kobylin odpowiada, że tu nie mieszkała i że w księgach urzędu st. cyw. miasta jak również pow. (Land) zgon jej nie figuruje. 152 Antoni Przyborowski Protok. 1859.7/VII > 1) Ant. P. jest obywatelem zam. na Chwaliszewie 2) Rodzice nie żyją. 3) Dzieci nie ma. 4) Żona Katarzyna z Hildebrandów. 5) Uniw. spadkob. nauczyciel Józef. Ruszczyński z żoną Katarzyną, która jest ostatnią siostrą przyrodnią testat., zamieszkali w Krotoszynie. 6) Testator nie umie pisać. Wyc. z ks. par. Św. Małg. w Pozn.> Antoni P., szewc, lat 58, zmarł 1861.26/II na Chwaliszewie na paraliż. Syn nieżyjących piwow. Tomasza i Marianny Przyborowskich. Inne > 1) Na otw. test. 1861.5/IV staje wdowa Przyborowska i Józef R., który jest pierwszym nauczyc. katol. szkoły element. w Krotoszynie 2) Inwentarz z 1861.2/V opiewał okrągło na 4.775 tal. w tym nieruch. na Chwaliszewie. 153 Maksymilian Przystanowski Testam. 1838.8/X (w hot. w Pozn.), zgłoszony do protok. razem z żoną Teklą z Bilewiczów, I voto Górzyńską> 1) Maks. P. jest były porucznik wojsk pruskich. 2) Tekla ma z pierwszego małż. z Kazim. G. dwoje dzieci: Tymoteusza i Laurę. 3) Dzieci Maks. i Tekli: a) Wanda P., b) Apolonia P., c) Pelagia P. 4) Małż. zamieszkują w Białężynie, pow. oborn. 5) Tekla jest w poważnym stanie. Testam. otwier. z urz. 1895.31.10 i z powrotem opieczętowany. 154 Roger hr. Raczyński Akta z wymienieniem testamentu dat. w Pozn. 1851.7/XI i złożonego 8 list. tegoż roku oraz otwartego w dn. 1864.20/III zostały zażądane 1895.23/VII przez Kön. Oberlandesgericht w Pozn. celem dołączenia do akt Atanazego Raczyńskiego w sprawie famil. fideikomisu. 155 Erazm Raczyński v. W liście z 1888.11/II rentier, ciężko chory. Testam. 1889.14/III w Pozn.> 1) Rodzice dawno umarli, sam jest kawalerem i dzieci nie ma 2) Maj. w listach zast., w sumach hipot. i innych pretensjach 137.800 3) Sumy hipot. na majątkach Zawory, pow. Śrem., Zborawek, pow. Buk 4) Wśród pretensji nazwiska: a) pani Rekawska z Koszuty; b) bratanek Stefan v. Raczyński z Zawory, c) Ernest Swinarski z Obra, d) Kazim. Krzyżtoporski. 5) Uniw. spadk. brat Antoni Raczyński z Krzesiny, a substytut bratanek Stefan R. 6) Legaty: a) Witold Swinarski, syn Ernesta i Bronisławy z Raczyńskich (nieżyjącej) siostrzenicy testatora, b) dzieci Stefana Raczyńskiego z Zawor, których jest 4-ro: Lesław, Władysław, Helena i Irena; c) synowie bratanka Władysława Raczyńskiego, obecnie Podębice, Król. P. zamieszkałego i jego zmarłej żony Natalii z Wallszlegierów. Mowa jest o 2ch synach oraz inne, dalej d) bratanek Zygmunt Raczyński, e) Kazimierz Swinarski, syn Ernesta z Obry, f) córka brata Teofila Raczyńskiego Wanda zamężna Wa..er w Kilonii 7) Egzek. test. Konstanty Szczaniecki, właśc. Międzychód w pow. Śrem. W kodycylu z 1889.15/III Helena i Jadwiga Swinarskie córki Ernesta i ś. p. Bronisławy z R. 1890.6/VI zamiast brata Antoniego czyni uniw. spadkob. bratanka Stefana z Zawory. Zmiany w wysok. niekt. poprz. legatów Otwarcie test. 1892.5/I. W protok. wymieniony egzekutor Konst. Szczaniecki na Międzychodzie, radca ziemstwa Testator mieszkał ostatnio w Zaworach i tam umarł 156 Antoni Raczyński Właśc. dóbr ryc. z Krzesiny. Kilka testamentów składanych i wycofywanych w okresie od. 1883.21/VII. Testam. datow. 1891.10/IV, Krzesiny.> 1) Z żoną Bronisławą z Raczyńskich uzyskał rozwód sądowy. 2) Dzieci żadnych nie ma, a rodzice już dawno nie żyją. 3) Legaty 204.000 mk. + 45.700 mk. 4) Dane w związku z legatami m. i.: a) grobow. famil. w kośc. farnym w Śremie; b) nieżyj. żona testat. Barbara; c) nieżyj. matka testat. Nepomucena Raczyńska (wzmianka w zw. z legatem dla kośc. rz.-kat. w Bninie; d) Bratanek Władysław R. zam. w Kr. P.; e) bratanek Antoni R. w Niesłabinie; f) bratanek Zygmunt R.; g) Irena Raczyńska, córka Stefana R. w Stajkowie, oraz córka tegoż Helena Raczyńska; h) Jadwiga Świnarska w Obrze (dostaje ponadto całą pozostałość w srebrze i ruch. rzeczach) oraz Helena Świnarska w Obrze; i) Wanda ze Świnarskich Kęszycka w Pozn.; j) 45.700 mk., które stanowią należytość od Ernesta Świnarskiego z Obry otrzymują porównu Kazim., Miecz. i Witold bracia Świnarscy. 5) Wzmianka o bracie testat. Erazmie (jako żyjącym) oraz o bracie Teofilu R., który opuścił ziemię rodz. i przeniósł się na obczyznę. 6) Egzek. test. Konst. Szczaniecki z Międzychodu i syndyk bank. Józef Thiel z Pozn. 7) Odwołuje poprzednie test. i kodycyle. Testam. powyższy w zamkn. kopercie opatrzonej datą 1891.11/IV. W aktach notatka urzęd. z 1898.20/X, że test. z 1891.11/IV uchylony testamentem z 1897.3/VI i wobec tego poleca go dołączyć do odpowiednich akt. 157 Antoni Raczyński Antoni v. R., nacz. stacji (Stationsaufseher), Górczyn razem z żoną Antoniną z domu Pawłowicz zgłaszają testam. do prot. z dn. 1888.21/IV. 1) Dzieci z tego małż. nie ma. 2) Antoni von R. był poprzednio żonaty z Natalią z domu Czachurska, wdową von Euer, która zmarła w r. 1885 i z którą dzieci nie miał. 3) Rodzice i dziadkowie obojga testatorów nie żyją. 4) Testam. opiewa na przeżycie. Zaświadczenie urzęd. podaje, że Antonina ur. 1838.2/V w Achen zmarła 1916.15/II w Rothenburg - Oder na kataralne zapalenie płuc. Dokumenty składa sądowi Raczyński w liście z 1916.21/VIII z Rothenburg a/Oder. w/w Ant. v. R., jak wynika z listu polic. z tego miasta w roku 1916.22/VII jest pensjonowanym Stationsaufseher. Z listu t. zw. Nachlasspfleger wynika, że Antoni R. zmarł 1917.12/V w Grünberg Schles. 158 Raczyński Edward Aleksander Edward hr. R. składa testam. 1864.18/VI, nast. 1868.6/X, który wycofuje 1909.5/XI. Jest z Rogalina. 159 Konstancja hr. Raczyńska Prot. z 1864.4/VIII w Pozn. Jest z domu Lachmann, mieszka w Rogalinie. W liście pisanym po polsku na papierze z czarną obwódką 1865.29/XI prosi o odesłanie testamentu, który odbiera w Śremie 1865.29/XII. 160 Leopold Nałęcz Raczyński Testam. z 1875.22/IV w Pozn. > 1) Rotmistrz Kawalerji Wojsk Belgijskich - pensjonowany - naturalizowany Belg. 2) Żona Emilia z Łowickich oraz córka Bronisława Helena Ludwika, trojga imion Raczyńska. 3) Cały maj. jest w papierach publ. różnowart. Z tego połowa na dożyw. dla żony, a druga dla córki. 4) Przewidywany mąż córki szanowny Antoni Raczyński, właśc. dóbr Psarskie i Manieczki. 5) Testator, występując 1875.21/IV o przysłanie komisji dla przyjęcia testamentu, prosi o równoczesne upoważnienie jej do sporządzenia umowy (Ehevertrag) między córką a jej narzeczonym. Otwarcie testam. występuje 1880.7/I żona Emilia. W/g dokum. zgonu Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. Leopold v. R., urodz. w Kamienice, zmarł 1879.25./XII w Zakł. dla Chorych S. S. Miłos. w Pozn. w wieku 74 lat. Wymieniony jest jako właśc. dóbr zamieszkały w Niesłabin. W liście adwok. z 1880.12/II wymieniona jest wdowa w Niesłabin oraz Bronisława z Raczyńskich Raczyńska w Psarskie. 161 Gabriela Radolińska Testam. 1825.27/IX w Pozn. komisyjnie. Podpisany przez testatorkę imieniem i nazwiskiem, natomiast Komisja tytułuje ją hrabiną. 1) Ojciec Ignacy hr. Radoliński zmarł niedawno w Pozn. 2) matka Anna z Kwileckich Radolińska zamężna Kłobuchowska ma już z powtórnego małżeństwa dzieci. 3) Sukces. Gabriela ustanawia swoje rodzeństwo Petronelę R. i Władysława R. Otwarty z urz. 1883.5/IV i wraz z protok. zalakowany ponownie. 162 Radońska Aurelia Protok. 1892.1/XI w Pozn. podpis. przez Aurelię von R. Panna z Sierniki pod Rogoźno. Testam. w Pozn. 1892.1/XI. 1) Uniw. spadkob. mieszkająca z nią siostra Stanisława R. 2) Pochować w grobowcu famil. w Stary Gostyń pod Gostyn. 3) W związku z ewent. niedoczek. się spadku przez Stanisławę jest mowa o: a) siostra test. Anna z R. Szułdrzyńska (zamek Zerniki pod Rogoźno); b) jej syn Stan. Szułdrzyński; c) brat test. Stefan R,; d) rodzinna fundacja Alojzego i Kornelii z Zakrzewskich Radońskich (rodzice testatorki). 4) Kuratorami fundacji mają być: a) Roman v. Komierowski w Nieżuchowo pod Białosliwe, b) Tadeusz Szułdrzyński na Bolechowo Wyciąg z rejestru St. Cyw. miasta Biarritz> Aurelia, lat 53, bez zawodu, panna zmarła w Biarritz 1893.13/XII. Urodz. w Daleszyn w poznańskim. Urz. pod. spadk. w Pozn. 1894.13/IX pisze, że spuściznę po Aurelii R. ustalił na kwotę 75.380 mk. (okrągło). Wniosek z 1894.19/I o otwarcie testam. podpisała siostra Stanisława R. 163 Stanisława Radońska Prot. 1892.1/XI w Pozn. Panna z Sierniki pod Rogoźno. Test. z daty j. w. 1) spadk. uniw. siostra Aurelia, a dalsze nazwiska jak w testam. siostry test. Aurelii. Test. otw. z urz. 1940.18/XII. Na zapyt. wystosowane do Siernik 1940.16/XI odpowiada Ortsvorsteher w Schwarzwasser, że Stanisława von R. nie jest tu znana. 164 Radoński Mikołaj Prot. 1868.19/X w Pozn. 1) Podanie pisał mu przyjaciel Edmund v. Drwęski. 2) Mikołaj ma 67 lat. 3) Żona Franciszka z domu Janiszewska. 4) 7 małol. dzieci: a) Teresa, b) Władysław Roman, c) Stanisława Maria, d) Waleria Antonina, e) Edward, f) Michalina, g) Aniela. 5) Oprócz tego ma nieślubną córkę Teofilę Katarzynę spłodzoną z Zofią Janiszewską. Powyższa córka urodziła się 1842.27/IV. Najw. postan. gabinetu z 1859.29/VIII Teofila otrzymala vollständige Legitimation z prawem do szlacheckiego nazwiska i herbu testatora. Podkreśla więc, że ją uznaje za córkę i stawia w jednym rzędzie spadkobierców. 6) Maj. składa się tylko ausstehende pretensje i ruchomości 7) Honorowy opiekun brat Tadeusz Radoński zam. w Pozn. lub młodszy brat właśc. dóbr ryc. Anastazy R. na Krzeslice ewent. bratanek, właśc. dóbr ryc. Seweryn R. na Kociałkowa. Wyc. z ks. parafii Św. Marc.> Mikołaj R. zmarł na paraliż 1870.24/III w wieku lat 71 1/4. Podane lata sierot: Teofila 26, Teresa 23, Wład. 22, Waleria 15, Stanisława 14, Edw. 13, Michalina 11, Aniela 7. Inne> 1) W liście z 1871.2/XI wdowa Franciszka podaje, że się urodziła w 1821. 2) W liście adwok. z 1871.23/XI córka Teofila Katarzyna (2 imion) wymieniona jest jako nauczycielka (Erzieherin). 3) Testator jest określany jako Particulier 4) W akcie z 1871.29/XI spadek opisany jest na 2.464 tal. (okrągło) 165 Radoński Teodor. Prot. 1870.18/VIII.> Dziedzic dóbr obecnie w Pozn. zamieszkały. Następny testament odbiera 1877.2/II. W akcie z 1877.26/I określony jest jako rentier. 166 Radzimiński Maksymilian. Prot. z 1865.9/XII w Pozn. 1) Testam. wspólnie z żoną Jadwigą z Rogalińskich. 1) Żyją w pierwszym małż. i mają troje dzieci: a) Józef, b) Kazimira, c) Michalina. 2) Egzek. test. Erazm Rogaliński z Ostrobudek i Bogusław Łubieński z Kiączyna. Z ks. kośc. w Cerekwicy > Maksymilian R. zmarł w Mentonie we Francji 1866.22/I i pochowany w Cerekwicy 1866.19/II. List wdowy Jadwigi z 1868.28/X. 167 Augusta Rogalińska Test. 1863.14/IX przyjęty, a 1863.26/VII w Pozn. pisany> 1) Ma jedynego sukcesora Michała Łaszczyńskiego, syna siostry Magdaleny z Rogalińskich Łaszczyńskiej. 2) Krewne panny Bronikowskie: a) Michalina, córka Alojzego B., b) Aleksandra, córka Wiktora B. Obydwie panny mają także starsze rodzeństwo. 3) Krewna Józefa Kierska, córka Józefa i Marianny Kierskich. 4) Stan kasy składa się z 6.200 tal. oraz ruchome rzeczy. 5) Egzek. test. Leon Chlebowski, kasjer Ziemstwa Kredyt. 6) Michał Łaszczyński mieszka w Kampinosie pod Warszawą. Wyc. z ks. zm. kość. pod wezw. Marii Magd.> Augusta R., niezamężna, zmarła 1866.18/IV, w wieku 74 lat. Zestawienie geneal. do postępowania spadkowego. Tablica Spis pozost. po ś. p. Auguście, sporządzony 1866.30/V. Aktywa - 6.016 tal., pasywa (w tym legata) - 1.450 tal. pozostałość 4.566 tal. (okrągło) 168 Magdalena z Kierskich Rogalińska Prot. 1860.24/XII w Pozn.> 1) Spadkob. dzieci po nieżyj. bracie Stan. Kierskim: a) Hipolit ., b) Józef K., c) Ludwika z K. Święcicka w równych częściach oraz legaty. 2) W związku z legatami wymienieni między innymi: a) Wojciech Matowski i Teodor Rogaliński (msze za ich dusze w kośc. kat. w Kostrzynie); b) Bronisława i Julia, córki Hipolita Radońskiego z Siekierek; c) Antoni i Zofia, dzieci brata nieżyj. Józefa Kierskiego; d) Klementyna i Ludwika Kierskie, córki nieżyj. brata Andrzeja; e) Konstanty K., syn brata Andrzeja j. w. ; f) siostra testat. Tekla z K. Dulińska w Czereljenku pod Kostrzyniem; g) Tad. Radoński z Kociałkowej Górki (również egzek. test.) 3) Ewent. egzek. Anastazy Radoński z Krześlic. Wyc. z ks. zm. S. M. Magd.> Magdalena R., wdowa, lat 80, zmarła 1867.14/III na apopleksję; pochowana w Kostrzynie. Primo voto była Ulatowska 1) Na otw. test. stanął rentier Feliks v. Swięcicki zam. w Pozn. 2) Egz. Tad. Radoński pisze 1867.27/VII z Kociałkowa - Górka pod Kostrzyna, a) że pozost. wynosi ze sprzed. ruch. 180 tal. i w kapit. 14.600, razem 14.780 tal., z tego na legaty wypada 3.700 tal.; b) dzieci (uniw. spadkob.) są po bracie testat. Stan. K. z Gąsaw pod Szamotułami; c) egzek. Tadeusz z bratem Hipolitem Radońskim z Siekierek są z testat. w 4 stopniu pokrew. Ich matka była siostrą stryj. testat.; d) Testatorka przeżyła Bronisławę Radońską z Siekierek i Ludwikę Kierską, nie wiadomą mu z miejsca zamieszkania. 3) podpis Tadeusza R. w char. egzek. figuruje dalej 1869.16/III 169 Marianna z Koszutskich Rożnowska v. Prot. z 1805.5/XII.> 1) Ma z mężem jeszcze żyjącym 4 dzieci (jeszcze małol.): a) Bogusław, b) Ksawery, c) Maksymilian, d) Karolina. 2) Wychowanica Jadwiga Jezierska. Otwarty z urzędu 1863.3/XII i po spisaniu protokółu z powrotem opieczętowany. Z aktu z 1806.10/I wynika, że mężem jest Ignacy v. Roznowski 170 Faustyna z Batkowskich v. Sadowska Prot. 1878.25/V w Pozn.> 1) Mąż Albin S. były urzędnik gospod. 2) Małż. pierwsze i bezdzietne. 3) Mąż od kilku lat ją opuścił i nie wie, gdzie się znajduje. 4) Rodzice jej Andrzej i Marianna Batkowscy dawno pomarli. Mieszkali w Pozn. 5) Spadkob.: a) mąż Albin i b) żona cukiernika Izabella Rudzka w Pozn., córka brata nieżyj. Andrzeja Batkowskiego, która otrzymuje całą pozostałość. 6) Legat dla Ludwika Chłapowskiego, syna Antoniego i Malwiny w Pozn. Ludwik ma mniejwięcej lat 14 i chodzi do gimn. Św. Macieja we Wrocławiu. 7) Wzmianka, że Ludwik ma braci oraz o córkach Helenie i Mariannie. 8) Maj. składa się głównie z 2.100 mk. na hypotece i różnych ruchom. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił cukiernik Franc. Rudzki> Faustyna S., lat 64, zam. w Pozn. przy nim, zmarła w Pozn. 1878.3/VI. Urodz. była w Pozn. z ojca Andrzeja i Stefanii Marii z domu Stęszcioska Batkowskich. Inne> 1) list z czerwca 1878. Malwina v. Chłapowska jest z domu v. Zaleska. 2) List z 1879.8/I Andrzej Batkowski, właśc. domu, brat Faustyny. (? nieżyj.) 171 Teofil Sadowski Test. 1886.19/X w Pozn.> 1) Kawaler, wspólnik (Teilhaber) w firmie L. Kurnatowski & Co, w którą włożył ponad 10.000 mk., w towarze i urządzeniach w Pozn. i Kołobrzegu (Kolberg). 2) Ubezp. na życie na 6.000 mk., które zapisuje: a) pani Emilii Tołkacz w Pozn., b) matce swojej Sadowskiej, ur. Podlewskiej w Koźminie, c) Stefanowi i Marii Sadowskim po zmarłym bracie Franciszku S., d) wymienia w char. substyt. Pelagię z Sadowskich Janiszewską w Koźminie. 3) W razie rozwiązania Spółki przypadającą na niego nadwyżkę ma pani Emilia T. podzielić w stosunku do legatów pod pkt. 2. Inne> Koresp. wszczęta w 1941. 1) Teofil S. ur. 1846.11/IV w Koźminie wymeldowany został 1894.10/VII do Inowrocławia 2) Wyc. Urz. St. Cyw.: Teofil S., Geschäftsführer, zam. w Inowrocławiu, lat 50,zmarł tutaj 1984.17/X. Test. otwarty z urz. 1941.2/XII bez zgłoszeń 172 Ferdynand Siemiątkowski Prot. 1867.23/IV.> 1) Urzędnik Ziemstwa. 2) Wdowiec z trojgiem dzieci: a) Włodzimierz, b) Stanisława, c) Aniela. 3) Gospodarstwo prowadzą mu siostry żony Emilia i Aniela Jarosz Wyc. z ks. Św. Marc.> Ferdynand, lat 67 zmarł 1867.26/IV na gorączkę gastryczną. Inne> Dzieci występując 1867.17/V o otw. test., podpisują się każde "von" 173 Jadwiga Siemiątkowska v. Test. 1893.11/IV.> 1) Ma siostrę Marię Siemiątkowską. 2) dalej siostra profesorowa Ludwika Szafarkiewicz, wdowa. 3) nieżyj. matka testat. Barbara z Gałęwskich Siemiątkowska 4) Zapisy opiewają w listach zast. i gotówce na 3.200 tal. = 9.600 mk. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn.> Jadwiga von S., rentierka, 67 lat, zam. w Pozn., zmarła tamże 1893.14/IV, stan. cyw. panna. Córka nieżyj. właśc. ziem. Jakuba i Barbary z domu Gałęzka. Ostatnio zamieszk. w Magnuszewice wzgl. w Poznaniu. Podpis Marii v. S. jest na liście z 1893.15/V. 174 Józefa Siemiątkowska v. Prot. 1843.5/II) Panna, zam. w Nowej Wsi pod Swarzędzem Następny testam. 1855.18/VI w Pozn.> 1) 3ch braci i jedna siostra rodzona oraz nieżyj. brat Jakub. 2) Brat Piotr S. od lat przeszło 30 nie wiadomo, gdzie się obraca. 3) Brat Franciszek S. z dziećmi: a) Teofil, b)Józef, c) Franciszek, d) Bolesław, e) Władysław, f) Maria, g) Aniela. 4) Brat Ferdynand S. z dziećmi: a) Włodzimierz, b) Stanisława, c) Aniela. 5) Siostra Zuzanna zamężna Swiętochowska z dziećmi: a) Franciszek, Aniela, Stanisław(a). 6) Dzieci po bracie Jakubie S. (nieletnie): a) Jadwiga, b) Kordula, c) Maria, d)Ludwika, e) Józefa, f) Władysław. 7) Wykonawca test. Wielmożny Józef Rivoli, nadleśn. dóbr. Grodziskich, zam. w Jastrzębnikach. 8) Imiona rodziców testat. Witalis i Marianna (zapis na msze). 9) Dobrodziejka testat. Prowidencja z mężem Stanislawem Mielżyńskim (nieżyjący). 10) Rivoli ma syna, również Józefa, chrześniaka testatorki. 11) Testatorka w dacie spisania testam. określana jest jako panna, z Jastrzębnik, pow. bukowskiego. 12) Zapis na modl. za Siemiątkowskich i Zbyszewskich Wyc. z ks. zm. par. Opalenice> Józefa S. lat 76, zmarła 1873.17/VIII w Jastrzębnikach w domu Józefa Rivoli. W publikacji testamentu biorą udział w dniu 1873.26/IX Barbara Siemiątkowska, Stanisława S., Bolesław S. i J. Rivoli. List Józefa Rivoli z Jastrzębnik 1873.2/XI.> 1) Oprocz Marianny S., córki Franc. Siemiątkowskiego i Korduli, córki Jakuba Siemiątkowskiego żyją wszyscy legatariusze. 2) Rivoli nie jest spokrewniony z testat., która była tylko chrzestną matką jego syna Józefa Inwent. spadk. sporządz. 1873.20/IX na (okrągło) 3.234 tal. 175 Antonina Skarżyńska z domu Weltz Imo voto Rembielińska. Test. pisany w Sokolnikach Wielkich 1867.2/VII.> 1) mąż Wincenty Skarżyński 2) O Sokolnikach jest mowa jako o sprzedanych. 3) Dożywocie na sumie 50.000 talarów dla męża Wincentego, które następnie mają przypaść dwum wnukom Stanisławowi i Konstantemu Rembielińskim synom syna testat. Aleksandra R. 4) Drugi syn testat. Eugeniusz R. 5) Sporo biżuterii z perłami, brylantami, szafirami i innymi 6) Brat Karol Weltz. 7) Teresa Woyciechowska córka brata! Tytusa Woyciechowskiego 8) Na egzek. prosi radcę sądu w Szamotułach Ksawerego Twardowskiego lub rzecznika w Śremie Leopolda Karpińskiego Wyp. z ks. zm. Św. Marc.> Generosa Antonina S., lat 68, zmarła w Pozn. 1868.28/XI. Zaznacz., że poza mężem Winc. pozostawiła z Igo małż. 2ch synów Aleksandra R. dziedzica dóbr Krośniewice i Eugeniusza R., (Augustae Vindelicorum degentem) przebywającego w mieście Ausburgu. 1) Wincenty S. występuje w aktach z tytułem pułkownika (oberst). 2) W protok. z 1868.16/XII w Szamotułach, podpisanym przez Winc. S. jest mowa, że Aleksander Rembieliński mieszka w Drezdnie, a Eugenuisz R. w Wiedniu. 3) List z 1869.5/II dat. w Poznaniu w hotelu, podpisany przez Winc. S. i Ksaw. Twardowskiego a) inwentarz pozost. po zmarłej na 63.900 tal. b) Stan. i Konst. Rembielińscy są małol. 4) List Winc. S. z 1869.27/VII z Francesbadu - Wincenty rodził się w styczniu 1806, a Karol Weltz jest starszy od niego o 2 lub 3 lata 5) Canton de Genéve wydaje Certificat de vie w dniu 1876.16/XI, w którym stwierdza, że Karol Adam Weltz ur. 1802.23/IX we Lwowie, syn nieżyj. Antoniego i Marii z domu Balicka, żyje i stanął osobiście. W test. 1863.14/IV> Teresa Woyciechowska nazwana jest synowicą oraz wymieniona jest Izabela Skarżynska, siostrzenica męża. Na egzek. sąsiad Jan Unierzymski z Bytynia. Test. otw. z urz. w 1836. 176 Wincenty Skarżyński Tłumaczenie załączone do akt testamentowych jego żony Antoniny. Testament pisany w Pozn. 1875.9/IV> 1) Dzieci po zmarłej siostrze Kornelii ze Skarżyńskich v. Wierzbickiej: a) Franciszek, b) Stanisław, c) owdowiała Ewa z Wierzbickich Olszyńska, d) Adela z W. Grochowska, e) Helena z W. Grochowska 2) Siostra Konstancja ze Skarżyńskich Majewska. 3) Siostra Józefa Skarżyńska 4) przyjaciel i wieloletni towarzysz na tułaczce książe Lucian Woroniecki w Bielicach pod Sochaczewem w Kr. P. 5) w wykonaniu test. ma być pomocny przyjaciel Stan. v. Kurnatowski w Pożarowo. 6) zmarły brat test. Rajmund Skarżyński, po którym są dzieci i którym nic nie zapisuje, ponieważ są w korzystniejszych warunkach materialnych, a jedynie na pamiątkę poznania się z nimi w Brodach (Galicja) w 1872 daje legat bratanicy Ewie ze Skarżynskich v. Brandys. Kodycyle. Z tych ostatni 1876.22/X.> 1) Chce być pochow. w grobowcu, w którym leży żona w kościele w Kaźmierzu (pow. Szamotuły). 2) Tytusa Wojciechowskiego nazywa szwagrem. 3) Akt swojej śmierci każe odesłać do kancelarii ordynacji hr. Tomasza Zamojskiego. 4) Księżniczka Toni Woroniecka 5) Chrześniaczka Konstancja Sukc. Wierzbiccy w/g test. mieszkają w Kr. P. gub. łomżyńska. Większą sumę testator ma na hypot. dóbr Grojec w pow. Babimostskim Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłos. siostra Zakł. Św. Józefa Irena v. Łuszczewska> 1) Wincenty S. rentier, lat 71, zam. w Pozn., zmarł w Pozn. 1876.29/IX. Urodził się w Szczepanków w Kr. P. w styczniu 1805. Syn nieżyj. właśc. ziem. Stanisława i Ewy Skarżyńskich 1) List adwok. z 1877.3/V. a) Wierzbiecki (prawdop. ma na myśli Franc.) mieszka w Boguszyce pod Łomżą. b) Konstancja jest córką von Mierzyńskiego w Lipnicy. 2) list z 1877.29/I a) ks. Toni Wroniecka mieszka w Warszawie, b) Ewa Brandys w Wielkie Drogi pod Krakowem c) Karol Weltz w Genewie W prot. z 1869.3/IV Wincenty S. podany jest jako królewsko hiszpański pułkownik poza służbą i właśc. dóbr 177 Józef Skóraczewski Prot. 1872.25/I w Pozn.> Józef S. podany jako obywatel (Bürger) zam. w Pozn. z żoną Benigną z Błażejewskich. Test. wspólny z daty j. w. Zapis. na przeżycie. Dzieci nie ma (wyrażenie "gdyby zaś przy zgonie moim dzieci znajdować się miały. Urz. st. cyw. w Pozn. zgłosił mistrz szewski Józef S.> Benigna zmarła w Pozn. 1877.8/VII w wieku lat 34. Ur. w Koźminie (w/g słown. geogr. Krotosz.) Córka zmarłego w koźminie burmistrza Józefa Błażejewskiego i zmarłej tamże jego żony Eugenii. 178 Józef Skóraczewski. 1890.30/I Mistrz szewski i właśc. domu. Test. wspólny z żoną Heleną z domu Szynklewska. test. zredag. podobnie j. w. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn.> Józef S., 54 lat, zmarł w Pozn. 1895.27/IX Ur. w Bąblinie. pow. Oborn. 179 Piotr v. Skoroszewski Prot. 1869.29/I.> 1) Dziedzic dóbr Glinna z przyległ., pow. wągrow. 2) Żona Stefania, Jadwiga z Tomickich.3) Żyje z nią w pierwszym małż. 4) Dzieci: a) Klaudia, b) Wincencja, c) Julia, d) Teresa. Są małoletnie. 5) Opiekunowie: Anastazy Radoński, dziedzic dóbr Krześlic, pow. średzki i Edmund Drwęski w Pozn., z własnych fund. się utrzymujący. Test. otw. z urz. w Pozn. 1937.7/I. Nikt nie stanął. 180 Emilia z Grabowskich hr. Skórzewska. Testam. złożyła 1864.20/IX i wycofała 1865.13/X. W prot. zaznacz., że testat. jest z Zaniemyśla. Inne> 1) w aktach jest dowód doręczenia w spr. spadku po Rosalii Jordanska z 1865.28/X. 2) List adwok. z 1878.7/VI, w którym jest mowa, że do spadku po zmarłym hr. Heliodorze Skórzewskim należy także współwłasność statku "Emilia" w Szczecinie. W imieniu pani von Łącka i jej męża na Possadowo prosi o kopię testamentów sporządz. wzajemnie (wechselseitigen Testamente) przez hr. Heliodora S. i jego małżonkę Emilię z hr. Grabowskich dnia 1852.7/V i 1858.2/X. Notatka urzęd., że takich testam. sąd pozn. nie posiada. 3) List Kazim. von Wilkońskiego dat. 1890.19/II w Próchnowo. Prosi o kopię testam. hr. Emilii Skórzewskiej z domu hr. Goetzendorf Grabowska., zmarłej 1875.21/I w Małe Jeziory oraz hr. Heliodora Skórzewskiego zmarł. 1858.24/X w Pozn. Załącza odpisy pełnomocnictw, jedno swoje, drugie hr. Ant. Potulickiego z prośbą o zwrot po wykorzystaniu. 181 Izabella Skórzewska Test. 1858.28/VI 1) Kazimiera Jarzęboska zam. Plebańska, córka siostry testat. Stanisławy Jarzębowskiej. 2) Gołanice, wieś brata Seweryna S. 3) msze za rodzeństwo: Teodor, Henryk i Felicja Skórzewscy. 4) msze za dusze: Honoraty, Ludwika i Antoniego Skórzewskich (w kośc. w Krzywiniu). 5) Seweryna S., córka brata Seweryna. 6) Józefa S., córka nieżyj. brata Henryka. 7) Wanda S., córka brata Henryka. Test. otw. z urz. 1936.30/IV. Nikt nie stanął. 182 Seweryn Skorzewski Test. spisany w Pozn. 1847.13/V razem z żoną Celestyną z domu Sokolnicka. 1) Dziedzic Gołanice, pow. wschowski. 2) Zaślubieni 1846.1/VI 3) Mianują się nawzajem spadkob. 4) Dzieci jeszcze nie ma. Akt zejścia par. Gołanice> Nobil. Seweryn., consiliarius generalis rei agrariae, 66 lat zmarł we wsi Kamieniec 1873.11/IX (w dekanacie grodziskim). Syn Andrzeja i Ludwiki Skórzewskich. Pochow. na cment. w Gołanicach. Pozostała żona Celestyna z hr. Sokolnickich i 6 dzieci. Inne> 1) List Celestyny (po śmierci męża) wymienia dwa imiona Ludwiś i Marynia (najprawd. dzieci). 2) W publ. test. bierze udział 1877.24/X właśc. dobr ryc. Ludwik v. Skorzewski z Golanic. 183 Emilia Sobeska z domu Strahler Testam. z 1884.2/IX dat. w Międzyrzeczu> 1) Na opiekuna dzieci nieletn. szwagier Józef Meissner radca sądu ziemiańskiego w Lesznie. 2) Po zmarłym mężu Wiktorze zostało jego maj. 25.800 mk. w listach zast. i na hypotekach. 3) Najst. syn Lucjan 4) Stryj (dzieci) proboszcz Sobeski z Słupów 5) syn Zygmunt, najmłodszy. 6) Córka Klaudia Test. 1892.3/XI.> 1) Mąż Wiktor był dyr. sądu ziemiańskiego w Międzyrzeczu. 2) Pisze, że scheda po mężu wynosiła 23.800 mk., a ona posiada obecnie 51.220 mk. głównie w papierach wart., w tym 15.000 chłopców. Klaudia, wychodząc zamąż dostała 20.000 mk. (po oblicz. co pochodzi po ojcu, co od stryja i co na poczet matki maj. rodziny wynosiłby przypuszczalnie 23.800 + 3.000 + 36.200 + 14.000 wzięte przez Klaudię od matki, razem 77.000 mk. 3) Stryj Sobeski ma na imię Julian i jest dziekanem, miejsc. ta sama Słupy. 4) Klaudia jest za dr. Łazarewiczem. 5) Syn Lucjan ożenił się bez pozwol. 6) Opiekun ten sam szwagier. 6) 1892.7/XI dopisek, że Lucjan ożenkiem swoim zabił ją na duchu. Urząd St. Cyw. Rakwitz Rakoniewice?> Emilia S., katol., 56 lat zam. w Pozn., zmarła w 1899.6/IX. Ur. w Węgrowcu, córka adwok. Józefa Strahler i Pauliny z Dymkowskich 1) Na otwarcie test. w dn. 1899.13/IX stanął Zygmunt S. referendarz w Obornikach i Klaudia doktorowa Łazarewiczowa z Rakoniewice 2) w/g listu z 1899.26/X wartość spadku wynosi 29.113 (w zaokr.). Lucjan S. wymieniony jest jako lekarz prakt. Dr. w Berlinie. 3) Łazarewicz ma na imię Stan. 4) w/g listu Zygmunta S. z 1899.10/XI dzieci Łazarewiczów są jeszcze małol. 184 Władysław Sobecki, ksiądz. Test. 1895.21/XI w Głuszyna> 1) brat gospodarz Piotr. S. w Karolewie pod Szamotułami 2) siostra Anna zam. Piotrowska w Sokolnikach n/ Pólko. 3) Siostra Kazimiera zam. u niego w Głuszynie Test. otw. 1941.25/II. Nikt nie stanął. Wszczęta przed tym koresp. nie ujawniła żadnych danych co do testat. i jego spadkob. 185 Antoni Sobecki Test. 1863.14/V Pozn.> 1) 4 dzieci: a) Józef Mieczysław, b) Agnieszka Gabriela, c) Stefania Jadwiga, d) Maria Kazimiera. 2) Opiek. brat Marcin S. w Pozn., pan Jan Rachowczyński właśc. Łącznegomłyna pod Pozn., kurator kupiec Ludwik Annuss. 3) Żona nie żyje.4) córka Agnieszka kaleka. 5) Żona miała na imię Katarzyna, zmarła 11 czerwca (zapis dla kośc. w Bukowcu, pow. wschowski) Wyc. z ks. zm. Św. Marc.> Antoni S., wdowiec, kupiec, 53 5/12 lat zmarł 1863.22/VI. Wiek dzieci: Józef 16 5/6, Agnieszka 11, Stefania 10 i Kazimiera 8 5/6. Agnieszka Pade występuje jako wychowawczyni i babka małol. dzieci w liście z 1868.20/IV 186 Augustyn Skrzydlewski Prot. 1830.10/XI w Pozn. 1) dziedzic wsi Torowa w pow. wągrow. Test. 1830.10/VII Pozn.> 1) Spadkob. (małol.) dzieci. 2) żona Józefa z Czachurskich. 3) Opiek. do pomocy Teodor Witkowski posiedziciel Gowarzewa w pow. szrodzkim. 4) Brat Wład. Skrzydlewski Test. otw. z urz. 1887.22/6 i z powrotem zapieczęt. 187 Antoni Stablewski. Protokół z 1842. 3/XII w Wolenicach podpisany wspólnie z żoną Ludwiką z Moraczewskich>. 1) Przed około 14 laty podyktowali ostatnią wolę w sądzie w Gostyniu, którą uchylają. 2) Małż. zawarli przed około 14 laty. 3) Bezdzietni a dwoje ich dzieci zmarło w młodocianym wieku. Wyp. z ks. zm. Św. Marc.> Antoni S. utrzym. się z własn. fund., lat 69. zmarł na uwiąd starczy w Pozn. 1870.12/II. Syn dziedzica dóbr Zalesie, pow. Krobie Kajetana i Rozalii z domu Korytowska. Zostawił żonę Ludwikę bez dzieci. 1) Spis pozostałości po radcy ziemstwa kredytowego Antonim S. z 1870. 8/IV netto w zaokr. 17, 923 tal. (podpisany przez żonę Ludwikę, której podpis widnieje jeszcze 1872. 27/II. 188 Władysław Stablewski. Rentier. Uzupełn. do test. z 1893. 16/XII złożonego w Środzie, sporządzone 1896. 3/XII w Pozn. > 1) 1893. 16/XII mieszkał w Chłapowo, teraz w Pozn. 2) Dla niepełnol. w chwili jego śmierci dzieci wyznacza za opiek. żonę Marię z domu v. Biegańska i właśc. dóbr ryc. Karola von S. obecnie na Ceradz oraz Ant. Biegańskiego na Potulice i Franc. Biegańskiego na Łukowo. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił Ant. von Biegański zam. w Potulicach > Władysław S., rentier, 74 lat, zam. w Pozn. zmarł w Pozn. 1900.10/V. Ur. w Zalesie, pow. Gostyn. Syn zmarłego w Deutsch - Wilke, pow. Leszno Erazma i zmarłej w Wrocławiu Melanii z domu Wilkońska 1) na otw. test. stanęli: Maria z B. Stablewska, małol. Erazm. S., gimnaz., Karol S. z Ceradza 2) z listu Marii z 30/V wynika, że jest 3 małol. dzieci Erazm, Maria i Melania. 189 Ludwika z Moraczewskich Stablewska Test. 1874.21/XII w Pozn.> 1) Mąż nieboszczyk Antoni S. 2) Uniw. sukc. siostra Bibianna Moraczewska obecnie mieszk. w Pozn. 3) Ewent. subst. Celina Szczaniecka, córka Emilii ze Stablewskich 4) Stan. Stablewski w Zalesiu pow. krobski. 5) Rodzeństwo Koczorowskich, dzieci Walentego K. i Anastazji z domu Moraczewska: a) Roman K. b) Owidia zam. Bąkowska, c) Stefania Koczorowska. 6) Pelagia Stablewska, córka nieżyj. Onufrego S. 7) Karol Stablewski syn Tadeusza. 8) Maria Kierska córka Emila i Melanii. 9) Eleonora, córka Macieja i Rozalii z Zychlińskich Bojanowskich. 10) Egzek. test. Józef Zychliński z Uzarzewa. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił. zam. w Pozn. Leon von Chlebowski, radca miejski> Ludwika S., rentierka, 71 1/2 lat, zam. w Pozn., zmarła tamże 1876.5/VIII. Ur. w Zielątkowo, pow. Oborn. Córka nieżyjących Tomasza, właśc. ziem. i Józefy z domu von Kierska małż. von Moraczewskich. 1) Na otw. test. 1876.8/VIII staje siostra Bibianna M. i Józef Zychliński z Uzarzewa 2) Na liście z 1876.18/VIII podpis Romana v. Koczorowskiego, obecnie w Warszawie 3) w piśmie sądu z 1876.2/XI z Międzychodu Birnbaum jest wzmianka o Stanisławie von Stablewskim opiekunie (Sprawa Zygmunta Szczanieckiego) małol. Cecylii, Karoliny Korduli von Szczaniecka zawiadamiającym, że jest substytutką w test. Ludwiki S. Otóż w test. jest wyraźnie Celina. 4) W piśmie z 1877.9/XII Stefania Koczorowska jest zam. Müller (mężowi na imię Wilhelm), mieszk. w Prostken (on chyba mistrz kuśnierski) 190 Jakub Stawski Test. 1865.2/II> 1) Jest pozłotnikiem (Vergolder) w Pozn. 2) Nie ma dzieci ani innych krewnych. 3) Żona Melania z domu Zychlińska Test. otw. 1936.25/XI z urzędu, na co nikt nie stanął. 191 Sylwester Stawski Prosi o komisję, która się odbywa 1856.1/III. Ma folwark Komorniki w pow. pozn. na drodze z Pozn. do Stęszewa. Pokwitował zwrot 1868.14/II 192 Jan Suchorzewski Podanie w spr. przyjęcia test. datowane 1864.4/III w Pozn. Jest właśc. dóbr Tarnowa w pow. sredzkim i tam mieszka. Ma 81 lat. Jest również właśc. dóbr Puszczykowo. Test. odebrał 1867.18/VII w Tarnowo. Drugi test. zgłoszony do prot. z 1873.12/I w Pozn. 1) Żon. był z Justyną z Suchorzewskich. 2) 4 dzieci: a) Antoni S., b. dziedzic, obecnie zam. w Pozn., b) Aleksy S. dziedzic zam. w Puszczykowie pow. sredzki, c) Teresa, owdowiała Moszczeńska, zam. w Tarnowie pow. średzkim, d) Antonina, owdowiała Okulicz, zam. w Pozn. 3). Odwołuje jeszcze inny test. sporządz. w lutym 1868 i złożony w Środzie. Świad. zgonu z ks. par. Kostrzyn> generosus Jan S., wdowiec, lat 90 mies. 8, zmarł w Pozn. 1874.27/II Pochow. w podziemiach kośc. w Kostrzyn. Podane drugie imiona dzieci: a) Antoni Feliks, b) Teresa Róża, c) Antonina Euzebia, d) Aleksy Józef 193 Antoni Suchorzewski Prot. z 1874.12/III w Pozn.> 1) podpisany przez oboje małż. Antoniego S. i Florentynę z domu Hulewicz 2) nawzajem się czynią uniw. spadkob. 3) Antoni jest rentierem. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił właśc. dóbr ryc. Bartłomiej von Sokolnicki Florentyna S., 78 (48?) lat, zam. w Pozn. zmarła w Pozn. 1904.6/XII. Ur. w Młodziejewice, pow. wrzes. Córka zm. właśc. ziem. Andrzeja von Hulewicz, zam. ostatnio w Młodziejewice i jego zm. żona Katarzyny z Suchorzewskich, zam. ostatnio w Budzisław, gub. kaliska. W prot. z 1864.9/II Antoni wymieniony jako dziedzic z Budzisławia. 194 Florentyna z Hulewiczów Suchorzewska Prot. z 1864.9/II w Poznaniu.) Zamieszkała stale w Budzisławie Kościelnym w pow. konin. w Kr. P. 195 Aleksy Suchorzewski Prot. z 1871.1/IX w Pozn.> Dziedzic z Puszczykowa, pow. sredzki. Prot. z 1889.5/I w Pozn.> Rentier zam. w Pozn. W ostatnim z 1892.18/V tak samo rentier. Wszystkie testamenty pozabierał 196 Kazimierz von Szołdrski Prot. z 1896.3/VII w Pozn. Kanonik kat. Zabrał testam. 1897.23/VIII. 197 Maria z Ponikiewskich Szczawińska. Testam. podpis. w Pozn. 1875.29/XII.> 1) Syn Leon uniw. spadk. 2) brat Stanisław P. obecnie zam. w Brylewie, pow. wschowski, 3) brat Wacław Ponikiewski w Chraplewie, pow. Szubin 4) Leon jest niepełn. jeszcze. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. Zgłosił kupiec Leon von Szczawinski> Matka Maria S., wdowa, 45 lat zam. w Pozn., zmarła w Pozn. 1896.30/X. Ur. w Slabomirsch, pow. Żnin, zam. za zmarłym w Brylewo, pow. Leszno właśc. dóbr ryc. Zdzisławem von S. Córka zamieszkałych w Pozn. rentiera Franc. Ponikowskiego i Tekly z domu Wolszleger. 198 Nepomucen Szczaniecki (Jan Nepomucen) Test. z 1880.12/III w Pozn.> Dwa kapitały razem 4.850 rubli na hipot. dóbr Chorzenice w Kr. P., gub. piotrk., pow. noworadom. zapisuje na własność pannie Leopoldynie Mariannie (2 im.) Mendewskiej zam. w Pozn. w r. 1880 za paszportem austr. Także rzeczy ruchome. W trakcie skład. test. jest rentierem Na testam. Jan Nepomucen, na aktach podpisuje się tylko Nepomucen. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. zgłosiła przełoż. Szpit. SsS. Mił.> Obywatel Nepomucen von S., 72 lata, zam. w Pozn. zmarł 1888.25/II. Ur. w Zakrzewo, pow. krobski, żon. z nieżyj. Antoniną z Parczewskich. Syn nieżyjących właśc. ziem. Antoniego S. i Wlentyny z Samulewskich. Na otwarcie test. 1888.9/V stanęła żona hotelarza Leopoldyna Marianna z Mendewskich Nause. 199 Katarzyna z v. Kalkstein'ów v. Swinarska Prot. 1880.15/II w Pozn.> 1) Mąż Ignacy v. S. zmarł przed 24 laty. Dzieci nie miali. Rodzice testat. dawno pomarli. 2) Sukcesorem ustanawia właśc. ziem. Ferdynanda v. Magnuski z Parcice, pow. Wieluń, gub. kaliska. Testam. otw. 1885.16/II Sukcesor Ferdynand M. podpisał. 200 Ernest v. Swinarski Test. 1891.18/VI dat. w Obra.> 1) 6 dzieci: a) Wanda rozwiedziona Kęszycka w Pozn., b) Kazimierz, urzędnik petersb. tow. ubezp. w Warszawie. c) Mieczysław, d) Witold, e) Helena, f) Jadwiga Czworo ostatnich mieszka z ojcem w Obrze. 2) Dobra ryc. Obra pod Wolsztynem ma prawo objąć syn Mieczysław. W/g prot. z 1891.18/XII Ernest v. Swinarski umarł 1891.20/X. 201 Ernest Swinarski Dziedzic dóbr w Kruszewie pod Czarnkowem. Testam. 1862.27/X w Poznaniu > 1) Pod podpisem testat. - de Wybranowo Poray. 2) Żona Bronislawa z Raczyńskich, z którą żyje w pierwszym małż. 3) Obecnie 6 dzieci przy życiu. Te same imiona, natomiast jest Stefan, a nie ma (jeszcze) Jadwigi. 4) Opieka: Józefa Lossow na Boruszynie i Maksymilian Radzimiński na Zdychowicach pod Środą oraz brat testat. Bolesław S. na Sarbi. 5) Do zarządu maj. podstawiony również Ignacy Grabowski. Test. otwarty z urzędu 1936.30/IV. Nikt się nie zjawil. 202 Edmund v. Swinarski Prot. 1854. 30/VI.> 1) Edmund S. jest z Gołaszyna pow. Oborniki. 2) Żona Teodozja z Rokossowskich. Żyje z nią w pierwszym małż. 3) Dzieci: a) Józefa zam. za Włodzim. Domańskim w Laskownice, pow. wągrow., b) Władysława, c) Kazimiera, d) Antoni, e) Wanda. Niepełnoletnie. 4) Opiekun przydany Leon v. Pstrokoński. 5) Świadkowie: a) właśc. ziem. Ignacy v. Lipski z Ludow, b) referendarz Sądu Apel. Antoni v. Zawadzki z Poznania. Otwarty z urzędu 1910.5/XI. 203 Adela z Kurnatowskich Swinarska Protok. złoż. testam. 1871.28/XI. Testatorka podana jako żona właśc. dóbr. ryc. z Halina pow. Birnbaum. Wniosła o wydanie testam. 1871.26/VIII 204 Stefan v. Taczanowski Pisany w 1884.12/VI w Poznaniu. 1) nieżonaty 2) matka (1/2 spadku) Aniela Taczanowska z domu v. Baranowska. 3) córka brata ojca hr. Emilia z Taczanowskich v. Mycielska w Grabia (1/4 spadku) 4) siostra Stanisława z T. v. Koczorowska w Dębno, 1/4 spadku. 5) w/g prot. z 1884.13/VI testator jest właśc. dóbr ryc. z Choryń (pow. Kościan). Tożsamość jego osoby poświadczył Jan von Głębocki Publik. testam. odbyła się 1890.28/VII. Stanął gimnaz. Władysław Taczanowski. Wzmianka, że testator umarł w lipcu 1890. Testam. z aktami odesłany do Kościan. Patrz l. p. 1. 205 Ludwik Taczanowski złożył testam. 1884.30/X razem z żoną Heleną z domu Nieżychowska. Jest właśc. dóbr ryc. ze Zborowo. Odbierają testam. oboje 1902.15/I. 206 Felicja v. Taczanowska Protok. 1874.12/II w Pozn.> 1) zam. za kapitalistą Julianem Taczanowskim 2) Z domu jest Sikorska, żyje w pierwszym małż. 3) Jedyne dziecko Izabela ma 14 miesięcy. 4) Zarząd maj. Władysław Taczanowski, dziedzic w Szypłowie pod Mieszkowem wzgl. Ignacy Grabowski dziedzic Wronek, zam. w Poznaniu. Wypis z ks. Św. Marc.> gen. Felicia T., lat 29. zmarła 1874.28/II. Córka Ignacego Sikorskiego, właśc. dóbr i Apolonii z domu Grabowska. Zmarła na suchoty. 207 Alfons v. Taczanowski Testam. 1894.28/I w Taczanowie.> 1) Stryj (Oheim) Felicjan Taczanowski na Biskupice w Kr. P. - uniw. spadkobierca. 2) Od tego bowiem stryja dostał pien. na kupno i zagospodar. swoich posiadłości. Wymienia w sumie kwotę 120.000 tal. i miejscowości (których dot. 94.000 z tych 120.000) Graboszewo, pow. Września i Grodzisko, pow. Pleszew. 3) Wogóle ma Taczanowo, Lowin (w innym miejscu przetłum. jest na Sowin), Grodzisko, Graboszewo. W liście landrata z Pleszewa 1905.5/XII podane, że v. Taczanowski umarł 1867.10/V w Pleszewie. W liście dat. w Nordhausen, 1883.27/I występuje o odpis testam. Bronisława, Karolina, Weronika von Kurowska, w którym - jak pisze - jest wymieniona, i prosi o przesłanie pod adresem w Berlinie. Na liście jest powołanie się na akta dot. sprawy testamentu hr. Alfonsa T. z 1863.9/XI. Notatka urz., że w sądzie znajduje się tylko testam. z 1849, który nie był jeszcze otwierany. Testam. ten otwarto z urz. 1905.21/XI i postanowiono wszystko odesłać do sądu w Pleszewie. 208 Wojciech Trąmpczyński, adwokat Złożył testam. 1892.13/IX. Poszukiwany w tej sprawie przez sąd od list. 1940 odpisał z Warszawy 1941.18/III, żeby mu go odesłali przez pocztę i że testament jest bezprzedmiotowy, z powodu złożenia nowego w dniu 1930.5/VI 209 Wojciech Otto Trąmpczyński Test. w Pozn. 1806.21/XII. Pisze go, jadąc dla obrony ojczyzny do pospolitego ruszenia.> 1) Dzieci: a) Balbina T., b) Rozalia T., c) Prowidencja T., d) Ottolia T., e) Justyna T. 2) Dzieci małol. Opieka: żona Marianna z Nieżychowskich i W. Andrzej Karczewski. 3) Wymienia wieś Piersko pod Pozn., która ma być zostawiona, gdyby jakaś wieś miała być sprzedana. 4) Brat Ignacy T., siostra teraz zamężna Brygida Zalewska i siostra teraz owdowiała Józefa Przanowska Wyp. z ks. zm. Św. Wojc.> generosus Wojciech T. właśc. dóbr., lat 79 zmarł na apopleksję w Pozn. 1846.28/XI. Pochow. na cment. par. Kazimierz. Pozost. żona Maria 70 lat i 7 dzieci: a) Prowidencja 46 lat, Otolia 43, Justyna 40, Konstancja 36, Aleksy 33, Zuzanna 26, Róża 50. Wyc. z ks. zm. par. Sieraków > Marianna T., wdowa, 78 lat, zmarła we wsi Kurnatowice 1853.6/I List Konstancji v. Jarochowskiej, właśc. ziem. w Małych Sokolnikach pod Szamotułami, datowany w Śremie 1869.29/XI. Dowiedziała się o testam., prosi o publikację i podaje nast. dane: 1) Balbina v. Wierzbińska zmarła przed testatorem i zostawiła: a) Emilia von Chodacka (w międzyczasie zmarła), b) Anna von Łubieńska w Kiączyn pod Szamot., c) Józef Wierzbiński w Włókno. 2) Prowidencja zam. von Miszewska w Kr. P. (w międzycz. zmarła). 3) Justyna zam. v. Pągowska w Kurnatowice pod Zirke., 4) Otylia zam. v. Wierzbińska (w międzycz. zmarła). 5) podpisana na podaniu Konstancja. 6) Rozalia zam. Gostyńska w Kr. P. 7) Zuzanna zam. Buchowska w Pomarzanki pod Kłecko. 8) Aleksy v. T. (w międzycz. zmarł) 210 Ignacy Otto Trąmpczyński Test. 1806.21/XII w Pozn.> 1) Syn Melchior T. 2) Córka Aniela T. 3) Syn - dobra nieruch., córka 80.000 złp. 4) Dzieci małol. Opiek.:żona Anna z Machnickich i J. W. Melchior Łącki. 5) Ignacy jest bratem Wojciecha j. w. 6) Wzmianka o wsi Laskowice w koninskim (ewent. może być sprzedana) i Gora pod Poznaniem (utrzymać dla syna) Test. otw. z urz. 1863.3/XII i opiecz. z powrotem. 211 Marianna z Niezychowskich Trąmpczyńska Test. 1847.19/I w Pozn.> Egzek. zięć Cyprian Jarochowski z Sokolnik Małych i August Miszewski z Modliszewka Z dzieci wymienia wyraźnie Konstancję Jarochowską i Zuzannę Buchowską. Test. otw. 1903.29/I. Nikt się nie zjawił. Na skutek poszukiwań urzędowych najprzód osoby egzekutora testam. Cypriana J. odpowiada z Małych Sokolnik 1903.17/II (rotmistrz Twelkungen?), kierując po informacje do adwokata Trąmpczyńskiego w Pozn. Rewir polic., powołując się na adwokata T. j. w., podaje, że jedyna żyjąca sukc. właśc. ziem. von Buchowska mieszka w Pomarzanki, pow. Wągrowiec. Sam Trąmpczyński podpisał 1903.5/III wyjaśnienie, że Marianna v. T., jego babka, zmarła w Kurnatowice 1853.6/IV (w metryce - patrz wyżej Wojciech Otto T. - jest die sexta (6) Januarii 1853) oraz że wie ze słyszenia, iż babka zostawiła późniejszy testam., który powinien znajdować się w Międzychodzie (Birnbaum). Co do drugiego egzek. Augusta Miszewskiego, to tylko wdowa po robotniku pamięta, że jak przyszła do Modliszewka (a mieszka już tutaj więcej niż 40 lat) to właścicielem był Miszewski. Adw. Trąmpczyński odpowiada 1903.4/IV, że w/g tradycji babka mieszkała w Poznaniu, a w Kurnatowicach bawiła chwilowo. Zuzanna von Buchowska pisze z Pomarzanki 1903.31/V, że siostra jej Konstancja von Jarochowska w Małych Sokolnikach pod Szamot. zmarła w czerwcu 1878., a następnie 1903.9/VI, że sukcesorami Konstancji J. są dzieci Stanisław J. (Landwirth), którego adresu w tej chwili nie zna, i Wojciech von Jarochowski, prof. gimn. Macieja (Mathias) w Wrocławiu, a mąż Konstancji Cyprian J. był dyrektorem Ziemstwa w Pozn. (ok. 1851), właśc. dóbr ryc. Małe Sokolniki i umarł w 1863., że August M. Miszewski był mężem siostry Prowidencji i miał Modliszewko w pow. Gniezno, a umarł w Kr. P. w Zulin, gub. lubelska około 1890 r. w domu swej córki Jadwigi Kurtz. Następnie wymienia po za sobą dzieci Marianny T., co zgadza się z wyliczeniem Konstancji (zanotowanym pod Wojciech Otto T.). Z tych nikt już nie żyje. Syn Aleksego (brata) jest Wojciech Trąmpczyński, adwokat i notar. w Pozn. Prof. v. Jarochowski zawiadamia 1903.19/VI z Wrocławia, że brat Stanisław J. bawi w Pile u swego zięcia (Schwiegersohn) adwokata von Popławskiego Zuzanna B. daje 1903.24/VI dalsze żądane dane tym razem dotyczące osób pozostałych po zmarłym rodzeństwie po Balbinie W. - wnuk Łubieński w Kiączyn, pow. szamot. po Rozalii G. - syn Tadeusz Gostyński w Wola Koszutska pod Słupce, Kr. P. po Prowidencji M. - syn Stanisław Miszewski, Lublin Gubernia po Otylii - zmarła w Pozn. bezdzietna. po Justynie P. - syn Karol Pągowski w Gołuń pod Pobiedziskami po Aleksym T. - syn Wojciech Trąmpczyński, adw. w Pozn. pani v. Jażdzewska, wdowa po adwok. J. w Pozn., panna Antonina v. Trąmpczyńska u pani J. panna dr. Roztek w Raciborzu 212 Gabriela Trąmpczyńska z domu Fijałkowska. Wdowa. Prot. 1873.26/XII. 1) Uniw. spadkob. 4 dzieci: a) Klaudyna von T. zam. za właśc. dóbr Jankowskim w Czachurki, obecnie w Pozn., b) 20 letni kupiec Józef Wincenty von T., c) Emilia v. T. (małol.) i d) Włodzimierz v. T. (małol.). Wyciąg z ks. zm. par. Marii Magd.> Gabriela T., wdowa po Hipolicie dziedzicu dóbr, lat 54, zmarła 1873.26/XII. Zostało troje dzieci niepełnol. i córka Klaudyna lat 28. Klaudyna, pisząc 1873.29/XII o opublik. testam., podaje, że małol. rodzeństwem, Józef, Emilia i Włodzimierz, opiekuje się właśc. dóbr ryc. v. Jackowski w Pomarzanowice pod Pobiedziskami. O komisję dla sporz. test. przez ciężko chorą Gabrielę występował Leon Michałowski, podany w prot. z przyd. von, buchalter? 213 Melania Trzcińska z domu Zychlińska. O wyznaczenie komisji dla spisania test. wystąpił z polec. jej pasierb., lekarz dr. Józef Trzciński zam. w Pozn., podając, że Melania jest posiadaczką w Pozn. zakładu pozłotniczego, wdową. W prot. z 1891.1/XII zaznaczone, że jest wdową po pierwszym mężu Stawskim. Urz. St. Cyw. Zgłosiła panna Helena Trzcińska > Melania T. z domu (geborene) Marcus, zwana (genannt) Zychlińska, zam. w Pozn., lat 67, katol., zmarła w Pozn. 1892.25/IX. Ur. się w Szamotułach, wdowa po Walentym Trzcińskim, rzeźbiarzu (Bildhamer). Z listu Heleny T. z 1892.2/X wynika, że Melania była jej macochą. Helena jest w dacie prot. z 1891.1/XII panną nauczycielką i uniw. spadkob. macochy, z którą mieszka. 1892.4/XII pisze z Hochberg pod Trzemesznem list Franciszka Matowska z domu Zychlińska, która podaje się za rodzoną siostrę Melanii. 214 Zofja von Trzcińska z domu Piwnicka Prot. 1880.3/VII w Poznaniu.> I mo voto v. Sumińska. Tożsamość stwierdza, właśc. dóbr ryc. Stanisław von Koczorowski z Czarnczki? pod Pleszewem. O zwrot test. wystąpiła w liście datow. z Krakowa 1884.29/X. 215 Anzelm v. Trzebiński. Prot. 1867.6/III.> 1) Anzelm jest właśc. domu. 2) Tożsamość stwierdził Ignacy von Miaskowski taksator sądowy. 3) Spadkob. 3 dzieci od nieżyj. żony Emilii z domu Lüschwitz: a) Kazimierz von T. premierlieutenant, w Hannowerze, 13 pułk ułanów, b) Olga zam. za landratem von Helldorf w Zeitz., c) Wanda zam. za premierlieut. Callo von Howen, obecnie w Głogowie. 4) Siostra Anzelma Leokadia von Błociszewska, wdowa, w Pozn., która ma wyuczyć swoje dwie córki szycia i krawiectwa. 5) Konstanty von Zychliński, tłumacz sądowy. (legat) 6) Władysław von Koszutski, siostrzeniec, syn Leokadii (siostry) primo voto Koszutskiej, secundo voto Błociszewskiej (garderoba, złoty zeg. z łańc. i złoty pierścień do lakow.). Kodycyl 1867.13/III.> legaty dla siostry Emilii Psarskiej i dzieci siostry Błociszewskiej. Wymieniony wyraźnie tylko siostrzeniec Błociszewski kupczyk w Pozn. Wyc. z ks. zm. par. Św. Marc.> generosus Anzelm T., wdowiec, 55 lat. Zmarł 1867.16/III. Zostawił 3je dzieci: Kazimierz 27, Olga Halensdorf 25 i Wanda Howen 24 lat. W akcie notarj. z 1860.30/I, (sporządzonym w Ostrowo) regulującym rachunki spadkowe z rodziną żony, wymienieni są: 1) właśc. ziemski i Particulier Anzelm von Trzebiński, zamieszkały w Pleszewie; 2) Obecny właściciel huty (Hüttenbesitzer), lejtenant w saskim pułku ciężkiej konnicy Karol Józef Wilhelm Lüschwitz, obecnie w Berlinie, sukcesor swojej matki zam. za kupcem i właśc. dóbr ryc. Lüschwitz'em, Henryki Amalii z domu Koreff 3) nieżyj. żona Anzelma T. - Emilia Ferdynanda Angelika z domu Lüschwitz i troje z nią dzieci: Kazimierz, Olga, Wanda. 4) Spadek po babce Lüschwitz z domu Koreff 5) na rk procentów należnych Lüschwitz'owi skreślił mu sumę na hypot. dóbr Lauden und Schweinbraten w pow. Strehlner W akcie z 1867.26/XI Leokadia B. podaje imiona dzieci z małż. z Konstantym v. Koszutskim: Władysław i Konstancja oraz z małż. z Józefem v. Błociszewskim - córka Józefa. W/g raportu z 1871.17/XI Leokadia od paru lat nie żyje. 216 Adela Trzebińska z domu Kurnatowska Z Halina, pow. Międzych. Test. w Pozn. 1875.25/VI 1) Mąż Józef T. z Miławczyc w Kr. P., obecnie zam. w Chalinie 2) W char. subst. Witold Morawski, syn Lucjana i Wandy z Zychlińskich, zamieszkałych w Cieninie w Kr. P. 3) Matka testatorki żyje. Otw. z urz. 1936.5/XII. Nikt się nie zjawił. 217 Wawrzyn Trzebiński Były zarządca dóbr. Oświadcza w prot. z 1875.25/VI w Pozn, że jest nieżonaty i dzieci nie ma, a uniw. spadkobiercą czyni zecera Feliksa Trzebińskiego w Pozn., syna brata. Distrikts Commissarius w miejsc. Sady donosi 1875.27/VI. 1) Rentier Wawrzyn T. w Swadzim ur. się 1812.2/VIII w Kwilczu pow. Międzych. Ma brata Jana T. w Połajewo, pow. Oborniki. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. Zgłosił Feliks T.> Wawrzyn T. zmarł w Pozn. 1875.27/VI w wieku lat 63. 218 Igancy v. Tuchołka Prot. 1894.12/IV. Dzierżawca dóbr ryc. Z Graboszewo, pow. wrześn. Żona Anna z domu Rożańska. Test. wspólny na przeżycie W/g prot. otw. testam. Anna von T. zmarła 1894.24/IV. Akta zostały odesłane do Wrześni. W liście z Wehlina nad Elbą 1917.29/VII szuka test. Ignacego T. żona generaln. polow. pocztmistrza Domizlast z domu Boeter. Ale chodzi jej o orygin. testament zmarłych Ignacego T. i jego żony, a jej matki primo voto Boeter, z domu Tönnies, która zmarła 1917.6/III. Ma odpis test. z datą Berlin, 1896.21/IX. 219 Stefania v. Tuchołka z domu Zaleska. Żona kupca. Test. w Pozn. 1892.29/VI > 1) W tej chwili bezdzietna 2) Mąż Artur T. uniw. spadkob. 3) Matka Rozalia z Sulerzyskich, owdowiała Zaleska, w Bożejewiczkach, pow. Żnin. 4) Ojciec nie żyje. 5) Urodziła się 1871.21/VIII Test. otw. z urz. 1914.6/V. Nikt nie stanął. Z przeprowadzonej korespondencji dowiedziano się, że Stefania T. wyprowadziła się 1895.13/V do Bożejewiczki, w których się urodzila (data ta sama, co w testam.) 1891.9/XI wyszła za mąż za kupca w Pozn. Artura T. Miejsce śmierci nie znane. 220 Walentyna z v. Zychlińskich v. Twardowska Test. w Poznaniu 1863.13/VI (w podaniu zaznacz., że jest żoną Teodora T. z Kobylnik w pow. Szamot. właśc. dóbr ryc.) 1) Syn Tadeusz (jest wzmianka, że został korzystnie uwzgl. przez test. dziadka) 2) sukces. ustanawia dziecko, które nosi w łonie i ewent. następne 3) przyjaciółka Goślinowska z Kępy. 4) Jeżeli się urodzi chłopczyk, żeby się poświęcił zawodowi wojskowemu. Otwary z urz. 1936.25/XI. Nikt się nie zjawił. 221 Władysław Twardowski Właśc. ziemski. Prot. 1847.30/VI. 1) Kożuszkowo pod Strzelno, pow. inowr. 2) razem z żoną Benigną z domu Karczewska 3) Dzieci nie mają. 4) Z rodziców żyją: a) Karczewska właśc. ziemska wdowa, na Czarnatek; b) właśc. ziemscy na Zdzychowo Marian i Rozalia Twardowscy. Na wszczętą korespondencję post. żand. w Wojcin stwierdza 1903.3/I, że w Kożuszkowo Twardowski nie jest już znany. Istnieje możliwość, że stary pan von Piętkowski w Kuśnierz będzie mógł coś powiedzieć. Poster. żandarm. Grosssce donosi 1903.13/I, że stary pan von P. nie może nic podać. Obecny właśc. Kuśnierza napisał do krewnego poszukiwanej osoby list. Wyjaśnienie, że krewny szukanej rodziny właśc. dóbr ryc. von Kozłowski mieszka w Dulsk pod Inowrocł. List Kozłowskigo dat. 1903.2/II, Pławinek, że małż. Twardowscy nie żyją. Zostawili syna Konstantego, który mieszka w Wilanowie pod Warsz. (biuro hr. Bran.). Następnie 1903.10/II, że nie wie, gdzie i kiedy małż. Twardowscy zmarli. W liście z Warsz. 1903.10/II Konstanty v. Twardowski, jako jedyny spadkob., prosi o treść testamentu. 222 Dobrogost v. Twardowski Prot. 1846.19/V.> 1) Właśc. Szczuczyn. 2) Razem z żoną Augustą z domu Sejdlitz 3) Zrzekają się nawzajem praw do przyszłego spadku po sobie. Kościół Ewang. w Szamotułach > Właśc. dóbr ryc. i rycerz - Johannita Dobrogost, Maciej ze Skrzypna T. na Szczucinie zmarł w Berlinie 1859.8/V w wieku 69 lat 8 mies. i 23 dni. 223 Augusta z domu Sejdlitz Twardowska Test. 1863.4/IV Poznań > 1) Uniw. spadkob. wnuczka Joanna von Lossow, córka żyjącej córki testatorki Heleny, rozwiedzionej Lossow. 2) Córka Helena jest umysłowo chora. Po ojcu Dobrogoście T. dostała znaczny majątek 3) Lossow jest obecnie prokuratorem. Jest wzmianka o układzie małżeńskim z 1849.31/X 4) Bracia testatorki baron Teodor v. Seydlitz na Winice i baron Karol v. S. na Srodka 5) pasierbica Seweryna z Twardowskich v. Lossow, żona właśc. ziem. na Gryżyn. 6) Szwagierka baronowa Seweryna v. Seydlitz z domu Dziembowska (żona Karola?). 7) Kuratorem wyznacza Apolinarego v. Lossow na Gryżynie, męża pasierbicy Kodycyl z 1868.21/VIII i 1869.19/V. Między innymi Weisse z domu Zychlińska (w piśmie z 1870.25/II wymieniona jako Weishe w Rawiczu, ale w liście z 1900 r. jest Weisse. Ewang. par. Piotra w Pozn.> Augusta T., lat 76. 11 mies. 26 dni, zmarla 1870.14/I. Pochow. w Srodka pod Zirke. Sąd w Szamotułach przesyła 1874.7/IX akta w spr. opieki nad Heleną (Twardowską) Lossow. 1) Prot. 1874.5/IX, w którym staje opiekun Ksawery v. Twardowski, król. radca sąd., i z którego treści wynikają nast. dane: a) podpułk. v. Unruh sporządził razem z żoną 1848.22/VIII testam. w Lignicy na zasadach wzajemn., a po śmierci ostatniego z małżonków na rzecz Teodora bar. v. Seidlitz, właśc. ziem., Karola bar. v. S., właśc. ziem. i Augusty Twardowskiej z domu Seidlitz. ewent. ich potomków. b) Podpułkownik umarł 1868.13/VI, a wdowa po nim 1874.?7/III w Lignicy c) Pani Unruh zostawiła kodycyl z 1871.14/XII, opublikowany w sądzie w Lignicy, który m. i. zawiera postanowienie, że część przypadająca na jej siostrę Augustę Twardowską z domu Seidlitz ma przejść bezpośrednio na wnuczkę Augusty Joannę v. Lossow; d) radca Twardowski representuje interesy Heleny rozwiedzionej Lossow e) córka Heleny Joanna wyszła za mąż, bo jest już o niej mowa jako o Joannie v. Lossow z domu Lossow. 2) Akt chrztu kośc. ewang. w Szamotułach> Helena Konstancja Luiza, Teodora Fryderyka urodziła się 1830.2/IV, ochrzczona 1830.15/IV, córka, z drugiej żony Augusty z domu Seidlitz, właściciela dóbr ryc. i Johannity Dobrogosta Macieja ze Skrzypna Twardowskiego. Helana ur. się w Szczuczynie 3) Anna z v. Zychlińskich Weisse - list z 1900.5/XII z Monachium, w którym pisze: a) ma 77 lat, ur. się w Przyborówko pod Szamot. b) wdowa po zmarłym przed rokiem Robercie Weisse, niegdyś dzierżawcy majątku, później inspektora, który zresztę ją i dzieci opuścił. c) pani Twardowska była jej ciotką; nadmienia przy tym, że po ciotce T. została córka, która wskutek choroby umysłowej znajdowała się pod opieką, a umarła po paru latach (einige Jahre darauf) w domu dla obłąkanych. d) wzmianka, że mąż Weisse nie żyje od 16 miesięcy e) sama Anna Weisse żyje w bardzo przykrych warunkach materj. Data następnego listu 1900.19/XII 224 Teofil Urbanowski Właśc. dóbr ryc. z Sobota. Test. 1872.27/III, Poznań > 1) żona Emilia z domu Laszkowska, 2) Dzieci: a) Seweryna zam. Dziembowska, b) Wincenty, c) Zygmunt oraz dwie córki: d) Pelagia i e) Waleria, ktore nie są w stanie zarządzać swoim majątkiem. Te dwie mają otrzymać 12.000 tal. zapisanych na maj. Turostowa (powołanie się na jakiś kontrakt z 1872.22/II). O tych dwóch siostrach jest dalej wzmianka "ze względu na ich stan zdrowia", "wspomniane nieszczęśliwe siostry" 3) Egzekutorzy i opiek. 2ch sióstr - Władysław Dziembowski w Rudniczu i Władysław Brodnicki w Nieświastowicach ewent. Konstanty Dziembowski i Wincenty Urbanowski Urz. St. Cyw. Złotniki, zn. Zgłosiła Emilia z v. Laszkowskich v. Urbanowska zam. w Sobota > Teofil v. U. właśc. dóbr ryc., lat 73, zam. w Sobota zmarł tamże 1875.24/IV. Ur. się w Kowalskie pod Środą, syn właśc. dóbr ryc. Michała Urbanowskigo i Petroneli z domu Jaraczewska, I voto Wyszyńska, obojga nieżyjących. Różne> 1) podpis Seweryny z Urbanowskich Dziembowskiej na liście z 1882.14/XI 2) Podpis Emilii Urbanowskiej na piśmie z 1879.25/X z miejsc. Sobota 3) mężem Seweryny jest Konstanty Dziembowski. Podpisy obojga na piśmie z 1875.1/IX, w którym ona zrzeka się schedy po ojcu. 4) Podpis Władysława Dziembowskiego na piśmie z 1875.12/IX z Wronek 5) Zrzeka się spadku również Zygmunt Urbanowski w piśmie z 1875.31/VIII 225 Napoleon Urbanowski Rentier. Żona Katarzyna z Krzyżanowskich. Test. wspólny dat. w Pozn. 1896.12/VI > 1) akt notat. z 1866.24/IX w Pozn. w sprawie rozdzieln. maj. a wspólności dorobku. Jest to prawdopodobnie rok małżeństwa, bo później jest wzmianka o 30 letnim pożyciu 2) On nie miał żadnego majątku ona dostała w pierwszych latach po ślubie od rodziców (nieżyjących) 24.000 mk. 2) Obecnie razem z mężem mają wspólnie: a) urządz. domowe we willi na Św. Lazarzu wartości 10.000 mk. b) willę j. w. z ogrodem i gruntem, c) grunt na Św. Łazarzu, d) grunt i budynek we Lwowie, e) 24.000 mk. na fabryce synów, f) Trzy domy czynszowe i grunty na Św. Łazarzu g) w akcjach, walorach około 7.500 mk., w gotówce ok. 7.500 mk. h) spodziewana scheda po nieboszczyku Antonim Krzyżanowskim 40.000 mk. 3) dzieci 3je: a) Czesław, b) Witold, c) Halina 4) Synowie kontraktem z kwietnia 1894 przejęli na wspólną własność zakład fabr. z bud., gruntem i urządz. (nr. hyp. Św. Łazarz 18) za cenę ok. 252.500 mk. 5) Wychowaniec i siostrzeniec Franciszek Kucner 6) w/w fabryka synów jest fabryką "machin". Swiad. zgonu i pochow. par. Św. Stefana Kraków > Napoleon U. właśc. fabryki zmarł 1896.25/VIII w Krakowie, w wieku lat 58 na wycieńczenie po operacji żołądka. Różne > 1) podpis Czesława von U. na piśmie Poznania z 1918.25/III o wysłanie odpisu test. pod jego adresem do Dzierznica, poczta Nekla. 2) Król. urząd pod. spadk. I, powołując się na listę zmarłych, podaje datę śmierci 1908.10/VII właścicielki fabryki Katarzyny z Krzyżanowskich Urbanowskiej. 3) Witold Urbanowski figuruje na piśmie do Sądu Grodzkiego w Pozn. z dn. 1929.24/IV 226 Ludwika z Filipowskich Waldowska Wdowa. Ze Stęszewo. Prot. z 1890.20/I > 1) Żona majstra szewskiego Ludwika Waldowskiego. 2) Troje dzieci: a) głuchon. Wincenty, b) Eleonora za szewcem Wojciechem Speralewicz, c) Cecylia za krawcem Stanisławem Janickim. Kr. Urz. pod. spadk.> w/g wyciągu z listy zmarłych Waldowska Ludwika, lat 81, zmarła w Stenczewo 1892.16/III. Z dzieci wymienione - Eleonora 67 l. i Cecylia 49(?) lat 227 Zygmunt v. Węsierski Właśc. dóbr ryc. Sierosław. Test. w Sierosławiu 1892.31/III.> 1) Żona Helena z domu Stablewska 2) Dzieci: a) Alfred, b) Edward, c) Zofia, d) Gustaw, e) Zbigniew, f) Zygmunt, g) Janusz 3) Opiek. - żona, a przydany ewent. arcybiskup Florian S. 4) Żonie zapisuje dożywocie na maj. Pokrzywnica, a na własność wszystkie rzeczy ruchome. 5) parcelę w Nekla - Siostrze Kazimierze z von Węsierskich Frommholz w Nekla Urz. St. Cyw. Wiąckowice. Zgłosił Alfred W. zam. w Sierosławiu > właśc. dóbr ryc. Zygmunt W., 56 lat, zam. w Sierosławiu, zmarł tamże 1892.14/V. Ur. się w Zerniki. pow. Września. Syn właśc. dóbr ryc. Kazimierza W. i Stanisławy z Sławoszewskich, z Zernik. 1) W piśmie z 1902.7/V - adres Zbigniewa W. w Neuhaus 2) Gustaw W. podpisany na liście z 1900.13/II z Kołobrzega. 3) Sierosław leżał pod Dąbrówką 4) Podpis Heleny na liście z 1893.14/XII 228 Kazimierz v. Węsierski Prot. 1866/23/I.> Były właśc. maj. Słupia, obecnie rentier. Test. z 1866.11/I.> 1) Maj. składa się z 23.000 tal. w listach zast., 4.000 tal. na hypot. Gostynia, 2.000 w got., około 5.000 tal. w procesie z Heliodorową Skórzewską ex re sukcesji ś. p. Hieronima Jaraczewskiego, z rzeczy ruch. schowanych u bratowej test. Mikołajowej z Pruskich Węsierskiej w Poznaniu. 2) Sukces. - dzieci po zmarłym bracie test. Mikołaju w Podrzeczu: a) Józef, b) Kazimierz, c) Marianna, d) Anna 3) Rodzice testat. dawno pomarli. 4) Eliza Węsierska, córka Antoniego, brata testat. (w dacie testam. niepełnoletnia), która jest jedynaczką. 5) Egzek. i opiekun - Franc. Żółtowski z Niechanowa, ewent. Stan. Mycielski z Ponieca. 6) Legat na bud. grobowca famil. w Gostyniu ze wzmianką o Bolesławie z Pruskich Węsierskiej, która jest prawdopodobnie w/w bratową Mikołajową. Wyc. z rejestru zgonów. Prefektura Dep. Sekwany> Kazimierz de Wesierski, rentier, lat 51, zmarł w Paryżu (w hotelu) w nocy z 24 na 25/I.1869. Urodzony w Słupia pow. Środa. O otwarcie test. wystąpił 1869.27/I Józef Węsierski zam. w Podrzecze pod Gostyniem. 1) Akt sądu w Gostyniu z 1866.13/I dot. mianow. Bolesławy W. z Podrzecza opiekunką nieletnich dzieci po zmarłym Mikołaju Węsierskim podaje daty urodzin dzieci: a) Józef 1846.13/VIII, b) Kazimierz Antoni Atanazy 1847.25/IX, c) Marianna Seweryna Katarzyna 1850.12/XII i d) Anna Katarzyna 1853.26/VII 2) W akcie sądu j. w. 1869.17/III opiekun hr. Zółtowski zaznaczony nietylko na Niechanowo ale i Godurowo. 3) Kazimierz W. (spadkobierca) podpis na podaniu z 1890.1/VIII, datowanym z Podrzecza pod Gostyniem. W akcie z 1878.1/II wymieniony jest już jako właśc. w/w maj. 4) podpis matki Bolesławy W. widnieje na piśmie z 1870.2/XI wysłanym z Podrzecza. 5) W akcie dot. Inwentarza po zmarłym, sporządzonym przez notariusza w Paryżu 1869.20/IX a) wymienione są imiona rodziców testatora Mikołaj i Katarzyna Węsierscy oraz że sam testator nie był nigdy żonaty, b) siostrzenica Eliza jest zam. Gorzeńska, mieszka w Storaszewice (pod Korlben) Drugie imię jej ojca Antoniego jest Szymon. 229 Władysław Wilkoński Testam. wspólny z żoną Stefanią z Różańskich sporządzony w Pozn. 1864.15/XII. Są z Pałędzia Dolnego pod Mogilnem. 1) Dzieci nie ma. 2) Legat dla Stefanii z Wilkońskich Garczyńskiej. 3) Opiekun (na spadkobierców wyznaczają przyszłe dzieci) brat Zygmunt W. asesor w Pozn., ewent. krewniak Boguslaw Łubieński z Kiączyna lub Włodzimierz Radzimiński z Sarbinowa, Jan Moszczeński z Słembowa, Jan Kraszewski z Tarkowa, Leon Czajkowski z Tuczna, Mieczysław Krauthofer z Pozn., Walery Rutkowski z Piotrkowic (Kujawy), Leonard Radoński z Rudnicza,Kazimierz Krasicki z Karsewa. 4) Ewentualny wieczysty fideikomis pieniężny dla familii Wilkońskich 5) Imiona braci testatora Kazimierz, Zygmunt, Bolesław i Mieczysław. 6) Chrześniacy Przemysław syn brata testat. Kazimierza i Wiesław syn brata Zygmunta. Kazimierz ma jeszcze innych synów. Również brat Bolesław ma synów. W prot. publik. testam. staje Dr. Zygmunt v. Wilkoński z Racice, pod Inowr., brat test. 1869.22/III 230 Stanisław Wilkoński Prot. 1896.2/XII. Wspólnie z żoną Katarzyną z Dzierżanowskich. On jest Materialienverwalter. Mieszkają w Pozn. Dzieci nie mają On żyje w pierwszym małż. ona I mo voto za Władysławem Spillerem, zmarłym przed 30 laty. Dzieci jej z pierwszego małż. już nie żyją. W/g wyc. z listy zm. za III kw. Urz. St. Cyw. w Pozn. Stanisław von W., lat 69, urodzony w Siekowo pow. Kościan (Schmiegel) zmarł 1898.7/IX. Została żona 231 Paulina v. Wilkońska z domu Lautsch. Prot. 1868.19/X w Wieleń (Filchne) 1) Wdowa. Z Poznania, w tej chwili w Ostrowo. 2) Nie ma rodziców ani dzieci przy życiu. 3) Sukces. ustanawia kuzyna Ksawerego von Ruzdziński, naucz. w Pedagogium w Ostrowo. W kodycylu z 1872.3/IV dopisuje do równego udziału siostrę Anielą z Lautschów Radońską z ewent. subst. jej wnuków Jana, Heleny, Leona i Zofii Gółkowskich. Egzekutor Zygmunt Wilkoński, dr. praw, dziedzic Racic. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił Ksawery R. naucz. zam. w Pozn.> Paulina W., lat 66, zam. w ozn. zmarła tamże 1875.9/VI. Urodz. w Swarzędziu. Żona pisarza Augusta. List podpisany przez Ksawerego R. 1878.31/V w Pozn. 232 Józefa Wilkońska Dodatek z dn. 1865.25/X w Pozn. do test. w Szubinie z dnia 1861.17/VII> 1) Panna (w dacie testam.) Marianna Wilkońska, siostra stryj. testat., dziś zamężna Przybyłowicz w Wojcinie, pow. inowrocł. otrzymuje dożywocie na sumie 700 tal., ktora jest u szwagra testat. Feliksa Latanowicza pod Dolskiem w Podrzekta. 2) Subst. - dzieci siostry rodzonej Elżbiety z W. Latanowicz. 3) Egzek. - Florian Wilkoński, dziedzic dóbr Wapna. 4) Podpisała Odrowąż Jozefa Wilkońska, panna. Opublik. 1876.15/XII 233 Wiktoria Zabłocka z domu Zwierzyńska Ze Stęszewo Prot. 1895.27/V. Żona majstra szewskiego. Wdowa. Mąż zmarł przed 25 lub 26 laty. Troje dzieci przy życiu: a) Maksymilian, kupiec w Pozn., b) Jan Schusterfabrikant w Pozn., c) Marianna zam. za Janem Zaremba, kupcem w Stęszewo. Urz. St. Cyw. Stęszewo> Wiktoria Z. wdowa, lat 74, zmarła w Stęszewo 1898.4/XI. Ur. się w Stęszewo. Córka zmarłych kuśnierza Marcina Zwierzyńskiego i Zuzanny z domu Paszkiewicz. W 1913.(28/I) rodzeństwo żyje. Maria (Marianna) Zaremba jest wdową. W 1914.(27/I) podpisuje się Maksymilian Z. 234 Erazm Zabłocki v. z Pozn. Test. złożony 1870.5/VII, wycofany przez testat. 1876.3/III 235 Augustyna v. Zabłocka. Panna. Test. 1876.14/VIII, Poznań.> 1) Zbliża się do 60 roku życia 2) Zapisuje 18.000 tal., odziedziczone po matce, po połowie dzieciom po siostrze Emilii Ponińskiej i bracie Erazmie Zabłockim, a mianowicie: a) siostrzenica Jadwiga Ponińska, b) Julian Poniński - dla córki swojej Jadwigi Ponińskiej, chrześniaczki testat., c) Helena Zielińska z domu Ponińska, d) Bronisław Poniński (na ręce jego matki) oraz w drugiej połowie a) bratanica Augustyna z Zabłockich Brodowska, b) bratanica Kazimiera Zabłocka, c) bratanek Rafał Z., d) bratanica Helena Z. (również wychowanka testat.) 3) Wykonawca Jan Motty, syn profesora. 236 Bolesław Zakrzewski v. Właśc. domu. Składa testam. 1870.31/VIII. Prosi o zwrot w liście z Wrocławia (stempel wpływu 1895.22/X) Protokół odbioru 1895.5/XI we Wrocławiu, w którym Bolesław Z. podany jest jako były właśc. domu a obecnie rentier. 237 Eulogiusz Zakrzewski v. Mieszka na Górnej Wildzie w domu Garczyńskich dla Starców. Złożył testam. 1878.17/IV i pokwitował odbiór 1884.22/II. 238 Henryka v. Zakrzewska z domu Buddenbrock Test. 1835.3/I, Poznań. Tylko ogólnie: mój mąż, moje dzieci. W aktach żona tajnego radcy. Data publik. 1844.12/VII. w Poznaniu. Sprawę do przechow. w/g właściwości odsyła do Poznania sąd apelacyjny w Głogowie 1863.24/VII 239 Henryka Wanda Zakrzewska v. Córka miłosierdzia. Prot. 1861.7/X.> 1) Uniw. sukc. - ta siostra zgromadzenia Córek miłos., która w dniu śmierci testat. będzie wizytatorką prow. pozn. wspólnie z dyrektorem zgromadzenia. 2) Ojciec test. żyje. 3) Egzek. - Tadeusz Chłapowski z Turwi ewent. Maciej Chłapowski z Czerwonej Wsi 3) Zapis wynosi 2.000 tal. z zaległ. %. Wyc. z ks. zm. Św. Marc.> Generosa Wanda Z., 24 5/12 lat, zmarła 1861.30/X. 1) List z 1862.20/II w Pozn. Leona Zakrzewskiego. Jest bratem ojca zmarłej, a jego żona jest siostrą matki zmarłej testat. Miejsce zamieszkania Kokorzyn. 2) List wizyt. zgrom. z 1862.7/IV w którym jest mowa o aktach w sądzie związanych z opieką i wymienione imię matki testat. Zakrzewska Helena. 3) W liście z Turska 1862. 27/VI (pow. Pleszew) Konstanty Zakrzewski, kurator masy małoletnich Zakrzewskich, odpowiada, że po ś. p. Helenie Zakrzewskiej zostały kamienice nr. 17, 18, 19 przy ul. Król. w Pozn., kapitał zdeponowany w Sądzie i ruchom. w admin. osoby ustanowionej przez sąd. 4) Następnie 1862.20/VIII przesyła sądowi inwentarz sukcesji po Helenie Z., zaznaczając, że w sukc. partycypują: a) Helena Teodora Zakrzewska zam. Szczepanowska zam. w Brukseli, b) zmarła Henryka Wanda Z., c) zmarła Aleksandryna Julia Z., d) Feliks Kazimierz Bolesław Zakrzewski, e) Eliza Karolina Z., f) Maria Julia Adelheid Z. Miejsce pobytu ojca Teofila Zakrzewskiego nieznane, wyjechał przed rokiem za paszportem do Szwajcarii. Stan pozost. akt 52.444 - pas. 23.300 = 29.144 tal. 240 Napoleon Zakrzewski Żona Aleksandra z Zakrzewskich Zakrzewska. Prot. z 1840.13/III w Pozn. Oboje z Kleszczewa w pow. Wschowa > 1) wzmianka o akcie przedślubnym z 14/III roku przeszłego 2) Ojcu Aleksandry na imię Karol Z. 3) wzmianka o kapitale po matce (Aleksandry) na Osieku 4) Trzej bracia (Aleksandry) Ludwik Z., Teofil Z., Eulogiusz Z. 5) syn zmarłego Aurelego Zakrzewskiego (brata Napoleona) - Władysław Z. 6) Opiek. - Stan. Chłapowski w Jurkowie, pow. Kościan. Odbiór akt potwierdza 1897.11/I Sąd w Kościanie. 241 Ksawery Zakrzewski Właśc. dóbr z Cichowa. Prot. z 1876.28/II w Pozn.> Wdowiec. Żona umarla w 1848. 2) Z małż. pozostało 2 dzieci: a) syn pełnol. Tomasz Z. w Wełnie pod Gnieznem, żonaty z córką Zofią właśc. dóbr Wilhelma Losowa w Leśniewie, pow. gniezn., z którą ma dwoje małol. dzieci: Zygmunta i Ksawerego, b) córka Paulina, zmarła w przeszłym roku, była zam. za Witoldem Chodackim, obecnie w Król. P., i pozostawiła dzieci małol.: Stanisław, Maria i Witold Chodaccy. 3) Brat testat. Stanisław Z. z Zabna. Urz. St. Cyw. Poznań > Ksawery Z. właśc. dóbr, 60 lat, zam. w Pozn., zmarł w Pozn. 1876.30/IV. Ur. w Nieslabin, pow. Śrem., żonaty był z Pauliną z von Kierskich. Zgłosił zarządzający maj. (Gutsverwalter) Tomasz von Zakrzewski, zam. w Wełnie. Podpis Lossow'a na liście z Leśniewo pod Weissenburg 1882.22/XI 242 Stanisława Zakrzewska z domu Łubieńska Test. w Pozn. 1888.30/VIII.> 1) Wdowa, mąż Paweł Z. 2) 4 dzieci i jedno w drodze. Małoletnie. 3) Opiek. - brat Wojciech Łubieński, właśc. dóbr w Kiączynie. 4) Stanisław Zakrzewski, właśc. dóbr w Sadowiu, pod Włoszczową, gub. kiel., szwagier testat. - ewent. opiekun. Otwarty z urzędu 1942.20/I. Mikt nie stanął. patrz także l. p. 114 243 Nimfa v. Zakrzewska z domu v. Modlibowska z Baranowo, pow. Śrem. Testam. 1893.12/VIII w Baranowo > 1) Ośmioro dzieci: a) Stefania, zam. Krajewska, Skóraszewo pod Jaraczewo, b) Maria zam. Zielonacka w Krakowie, c) Jadwiga zam. Chrzanowska, Jastrzębnik pod Kaliszem, d) Franciszka zam. Skrzewska w Berlinie, e) Antoni, Puszczykowo pod Kostrzyn f) Stanisław w Poznaniu, g) Stefan w Berlinie, h) Marta zam. Grudzielska, Czarnotul pod Mogilno. 2) Imię męża testat. - Stanisław. 3) Mąż Jadwigi Chrzanowskiej - Henryk. 4) Mąż Franciszki - Kazim. Skórzewski. 5) Mąż Stefanii - Celestyn Krajewski. 6) Wykonawca - właśc. dóbr ryc. Stanisław von Ponikiewski, Brylewo pod Kossowo ewent. Kazimierz v. Karłowski w Pozn. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn.> Nimfa Z., lat 70, zam. w Pozn., zmarła tamże w zakł. dla chor. s. s. mił. 1902.2/V. Ur. w Weine pow. wschowa. Zam. za zamieszk. w Pozn. byłym właśc. dóbr ryc. Stanisławem Z. Córka zm. w Alt Guhle. pow. Rawicz, właśc. dóbr ryc. Józefa von Modlibowski i zmarłej w Weine Kunegundy z von Godlewskich W akcie z 1902.30/V podane adresy dzieci z miejscowościami tak, jak w testam., tylko Antoni w Pozn., Stanisław w Baranowo pod Mosiną. Obaj opiek. tak samo. 244 Antonina v. Zerońska z domu Suchorzewska Złożyła testam. 1882.5/X. Wdowa po właśc. dóbr ryc., zam. w Pozn. Pokwitowała odbiór testam. 1887.25/VI. Nast. test. 1888.6.IX w Pozn.> Ma 4 dzieci: a) Michał, właśc. dóbr Grodziszczko i Brzoza w pow. szamot., b) Kordula owdow. hr. Sokolnicka w Pozn., c) Stanisława, zam. Kościelska w Śmiełowie pow. szamot., d) Wanda owdow. Berende, obecnie zakonnica w klaszt. karmelitanek w Przemyślu 2) maj. składa się: a) z kapit. 15.000 tal. zapis. na dobrach syna Michała Grodziszczko, b) 5.000 tal. zapis. na majętności zięcia Bolesława K. Śmiełowo, c) 10.000 tal. zapis. na Śmiełowie, d) z pożyczonych synowi i zięciowi 6.000 tal. Urz. St. Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił syn Michał zam. w Brzoza > Antonina Zerońska, zam. w Pozn., lat 86, zmarła w Pozn. 1892.27/VI, ur. w Bardo, pow. Września. Zam. była za Leonem Z. Córka nieżyj. właśc. dóbr ryc. Wincentego Suchorzewskiego i jego żony Julii, ostatnio zam. w Bardo. 1) Podpis Bolesława Kościelskiego na liście z 1893.14/II ze Smiłowo 2) Wanda Berendes na liście z Fund. Józefa (Joseph Stift) na ul. Piotra Data wpływu 1893.6/III 245 Ludwik v. Zółtowski. Adwokat i notariusz w Pozn. Złożył testam. 1884.16/VII, który odebrał z powrotem 1898.18/VII. 246 Marceli v. Zółtowski W prot. z 1854.10/IV właśc. dóbr ryc. na Czacz, pow. Kościan. Ostatni testam. złożony 1884.19/XII, a odbiór z powrotem pokwitowany 1887.8/III. W prot. z 1866.25/VII tytułowany hrabia i dyrektor Ziemstwa, a z 1879.28/V - użyty tytuł Kammerherr. Przy odbiorze ostatniego testamentu w 1887 j. w. wymieniony jako król. Kammerherr i właśc. dóbr Czacz 247 Zychliński Konstanty v. Protok. 1886.22/IV podaje go jako pomocnik pisarza sąd. Test. z 1886.30/III podpisany z przydomkiem Szeliga > 1) był 2 razy żonaty: a) z nieżyj. Józefą z domu v. Zychlińską b) z Marią z domu von Tymczewską, wdową Freter, która żyje. 2) Z małż. z Józefą dwoje dzieci: a) Aurelia i b) Bronisław, który nie żyje. 3) Z drug. małż. nie ma dzieci 4) Rodzice testat. nie żyją 5) Aurelia Z. mieszka obecnie (zur Zeit) w Wrocł. Urz. Stanu Cyw. Pozn. Zgłosił kupiec Serafin Szeliga von Zychliński, zam. w Pozn.> Tłumacz i sekretarz Konstanty Ż., zam. w Pozn, lat 63, zmarł w Pozn. 1890.11/XII. Ur. w Neustadt pod Pniewy. Syn zmarłych Landrata i właśc. dóbr ryc. Serafina i Felicjanny z Bojanowskich. Podpis drugiej żony Marii, która podaje adres w Wrocławiu Aurelii, na liście z 1891.11/V. 248 Elżbieta v. Zychlińska z domu v. Tuchołka Składa testam. 1894.19/I. Jest wdową po kupcu. Wyszła ponownie za mąż i 1897.31/VII odbiera testam. W odnośnym prot. wymieniona jako żona właśc. dóbr ryc. Elżbieta von Rutkowska, owdowiała (żona kupca) v. Zychlińska z domu Tucholka zam. w Ławica pod Sierakowem (Zirke). Urz. St. Cyw. Kurnatowice > Elżbieta v. Rutkowska, zam. w Ławica Dominium, 51 lat, zmarła tamże 1903.28/XII. Ur. w Gorzykowo, pow. Witkowo. Żona właśc. dóbr ryc. Napoleona von R. z Ławicy. Córka właśc. dóbr ryc. Wincentego v. Tuchołka i Leokadii z Brzeżańskich w Gorzykowie. 249 Fridolin v. Zychliński Rotmistrz w 2 pułku huzarów w Goerlitz 1870.23/VII w Pozn. ustanawia majora i radcę min. wojny Ruth Winkler opiekunem swoich małol. dzieci: a) Gwidon, b) Agnieszka, c) Arwed, d) Marta, e) Willy, f) Greta Otwarto z urzędu 1936.9/XII. Nikt nie stanął. 250 Fryderyk Adam v. Zychliński Żona Amelia Beata z Gromadzińskich. Z Pawłowice znań. Prot. z 1820.29/XII w Pozn.> 1) Sukc. - dzieci. 2) Matka Amalii (żyjąca) - Anna, owdow., z domu Arm (Arnd, Arns) ? 3) Test. wspólny z żoną Otwarty z urz 1882.16/II 251 Teodor Zychliński v. Lejtenant. Redaktor. Zam. w Pozn. Test. 1866.3/VII w Pozn. 1) Opiek. - prof. Marceli Motty, Henryk Unrug z Sielca, hr. Karol Mielżyński z Chobienic. 2) Żona (w poważnym stanie) i syn Tadzio. 3) Maj. nie ma prócz szczupłych nieruchomości! (?pewno omyłka) i polisy na życie na 3.000 tal. 4) wzmianka o rodzinie (dobroczyńcach): a) ś. p. wuj Kurcewski, b) ś. p. Gustaw Potworowski, c) ciotka Kurcewska w Kowalewie. 5) Brat Ludwik, siostra Rozalia Bojanowska, Tertulian Stablewski, przez długi czas szczery przyjaciel 6) Ewent. opiek. hr. Kwilecki Franc. z Kobelnik Otwarto z urzędu przez Sąd Grodzki w Poznaniu 1936.14/V. Nikt nie stanął. Na akcie notatka, żeby zawiadomić bez dowodu doręczenia Józefa Zychlińskiego, prezesa Pozn. Ziemstwa Kred. o otwrciu testam. Notatka dat. 1936.9/XI. 252 Józef Zychliński Prot. 1844.3/IV w Pozn. wspólnie z żoną Nepomuceną z Bienkowskich> 1) Wspólność maj. wyłączyli sąd., pod datą 1841.10/XII w Śremie. Zawarli kontrakt reguluj. sukcesję, który obecnie uchylają. 2) W dacie testam. dzieci nie mają i zapisują sobie wzajemnie. 3) Do spadku po Nepomucenie należą dobra Brzóstownia w śremskim. 4) Rodzice jej żyją, jak również i jego. Z korespondencji urz. wynika, że Józef zmarł 1869.19/V.